


the OP boys and their drama- drabbles/one shots

by misstraffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Specific Tags On Individual Chapters, im so sorry for some of these omg, one shots, suffering is my favorite food I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 40,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstraffy/pseuds/misstraffy
Summary: drabbles and one shots featuring the one piece boys. angst and drama are the main themes, fluff a side theme. possible hot stuff in the future. i write what i feel, so prepare for the occasional crackfic. lol. maybe i'll expand on any one of these in the future? *no requests*
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 141
Kudos: 264





	1. Lawlu: Law Wants to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I think I was in lawlu hell when I wrote this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Drama, Angst, Light Violence

* * *

**Law Wants to Talk**

* * *

"Why are you here again?"

Law's golden eyes burn into his own with such raw emotion that it nearly takes Luffy's breath away. Law has a tendency to do that. "You know why I'm here, Luffy."

"Bullshit," the teen seethes, crossing his arms. He's had enough of Mr. Trafalgar fucking Law. He could turn his pretty ass one eighty and walk right back down the hall for all he cared. "Leave me the hell alone, or I'm calling my brothers."

Something in the man's stance changes, from nonchalant to tense. "You know me and them, we don't get along."

"I'm aware."

Law makes a desperate sound in the back of his throat, looking positively hurt, and Luffy has to wrestle with every muscle in his body to not stare hard at the ground. "Then don't call them and just _talk_ to me."

Absolutely not. Law would just guilt trip him into whatever sweet talk he has lined up for Luffy to hear. His endless drivel was what got him into this mess in the first place. Him and his smooth deep voice, his soft smiles, his touches-

Fuck.

Luffy runs tired hands up and down his face. Having Law here was not a good idea. He needed to leave now, before he ended up doing something he would inevitably regret.

"Luffy!" he hears Ace call from upstairs. "Who's at the door?"

Law meets his eyes then, wide and concerned, and he starts stepping back. Luffy swallows thickly and tries to ignore the hammering of his heart.

"Don't-" Law begins, but Luffy cuts him off.

"J- Just a friend," Luffy stutters loudly, turning his head slightly but not taking his gaze off the man before him. There's a slight pause from behind him.

"Don't take too long, Sabo needs your help with the dryer. It's acting up again, and it's all his fault."

"Damn it, Ace, it is not!"

There's a crash and several colorful curses after that, and Luffy grins despite himself. His brothers were his happiness, and even with Law here, they always put a smile on his face. When Luffy faces the door again, he sees a tender smile start to pull at Law's lips watching him, but it quickly evaporates. Luffy ignores the butterflies that shouldn't exist.

"This shit," Luffy says quietly, motioning between the two of them with a flimsy hand, "is over. Stop coming to this apartment, Law."

Law's expression falls. He opens his mouth and shuts it, then makes no further indication of responding. Luffy swears the guy is playing with him, blatantly ignoring his words like this.

"D'you hear me?" He tries again, glaring up at the man with all he has and then some. Law watches him steadily, that stupid expression of indifference of his face, full lips straightening, amber eyes seeming to congeal as he took his anger in, skin-

"What do we have here?" The sound of cracking knuckles sound just over his left shoulder.

"A fucker who thinks he's clever, I guess." There's a blur of sun kissed skin, and then Law is whirling backwards, holding his bloodied, broken nose.

Sabo and Ace stand behind him, no doubt glaring daggers into the man on the floor of the hallway. Law scowls over Luffy's shoulder. "Oh, it's you two." Despite sporting a fresh injury, his voice was steely cold.

The older brothers move Luffy out of the way, to the background, their large frames now taking up the entirety of the doorway. Something in Luffy's stomach hurls at the sight of it all, watching his ex and brothers about to...what exactly, he didn't know, but them being in each other's presence was never a good thing. He bites his bottom lip worryingly, wanting to reach out to his brothers and ask to let him handle Law, but he know they won't. He stamps down the urge and sighs. God, Law here was just adding gasoline to the fire he should've fucking put out long ago. He should've turned him away. He should've told him to fucking book it before his brothers came down. But...isn't that exactly what he did? It came to this because Law was just being his usual stubborn self.

He was always a little stubborn when it came to him.

Law wipes the blood from his nose and coughs wetly. He inhales deeply. "I'm-"

"Save it," Ace hisses, striking the doorframe with a fist. He narrows his eyes at Law. "Get your ass out of my sight."

Law seems to hesitate, looking past them to find Luffy, but Sabo steps in the way of his wandering gaze. "You come back here again, you're not getting away with just a bloody nose. Leave."

Law freezes at the cold threat, face slightly paling. He looked like a dejected puppy, Luffy thinks, with his dark hair hanging low in front of his eyes, shoulders hunched, blood drips on his white tee. Then he suddenly snaps up and finds his gaze, and Luffy's breath hitches against his will. "I'm sorry, Luffy."

Ace's expression crumples in disgust. "A little too late for that." His voice is dark and has that dangerous edge to it that suggested Law was about to get his shit rocked if he didn't get a move on.

"I swear to fuck I'll call the fucking police for trespassing if you don't get your sorry ass outta here," Sabo's all business and no bullshit, and Luffy knows that the threat is serious. Ace had a more explosive personality, and Sabo had a more collected one. They each were a force to be reckoned with on their own merit, but together, they were impenetrable.

And if their personalities switched, as it did now, then you might as well start counting your last seconds.

Silence eats at the four of them. Luffy is frozen to his spot a little ways into the apartment, walled away by his brothers from Law. The man on the other side indulges in the silence for a moment longer before he sighs, picks himself up along with what was left of his dignity, and leaves without another word. Sabo watches as he turns down the hall that led to the elevators, and when he steps back into the apartment, Ace slams the door shut.

"Fuck, Luffy, why didn't you tell us it was him who showed up?" Ace questions, hands on his hips. He didn't look mad, more so concerned. It etched itself deep into his eyes and made all of his limbs rigid with it.

Luffy doesn't have an answer to that. He isn't sure why he entertained Law at the door for more than half a second, either.

Something in his heart whispers otherwise, but he quickly tosses the possibility out of the window.

He did not have feelings. Not anymore, not ever again. He couldn't deal with it anymore, and his brothers were here to make sure of that.

But that didn't stop a minuscule tendril of annoyance to curl up his sides at the fact they they interrupted them. Just a small, almost unnoticeable shiver. Nothing else.

Sabo notices it. "Luffy…" he warns, coming close and holding his brother's face in his hands. "What are you thinking right now? You thinking of something, aren't you?"

Luffy can't deny it. His emotions always splayed easily on his face, and his brothers could always read him like a picture book. Sabo especially, the man could practically see into his mind at times. It was scary.

"I'm not," Luffy grabs the softs palms on his cheek with gentle hands and pulls downward. "I was just overwhelmed to see him standing there. I could've handled him myself."

Ace snorts but doesn't respond to that. Sabo searches his eyes for something, and Luffy felt as though he was getting dissected and looking under a microscope within his gaze. "What?"

"I believe you bro, but…" Sabo glances back to Ace, who's mouth is pulled into a tell-tale frown. "Remember, you got us if you need to deal with Law. You don't have to face him alone anymore."

Luffy steps away and gives his family a strained smile. "I know."

Sabo physically relaxes, but his face remained worried. Ace is the opposite- his expression clears, but his body still remained on edge.

"I'm glad," is all Ace murmurs, heading into the kitchen. "Come on, it's my turn to make dinner tonight. What do you all want?"

"Meat!" Luffy calls after him happily. "With three extra sides of meat!"

The air from before is gone, replaced by the lightheartedness that always circulated the three brothers. Luffy welcomed the change of pace with open arms- he'd stop thinking of Law and what he meant to accomplish by showing up there. Instead, he'd move onto more important endeavors, like what to eat for dinner.

Sabo shakes his head, chucking as he follows the two into the kitchen. "Luffy, that kid. He never changes. Why did Ace even bother to ask?"

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	2. Lawlu: Let Him In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love this so much. One of my favorites.
> 
> Tags: First Love, Fluffy, Party, Past Relationship (In Mention)

* * *

**Let Him In**

* * *

When Luffy met Law, there weren't any fireworks that went off in the distance, or backing laugh track in the background. There was just him, with the humorless tilt to his voice and the deadness in his eyes, and the way his body moved confidently, like a seasoned strum to a hymn, and it was fascinating to watch, really, how graceful he was when he moved. There was the way he laughed, a rarity, almost intimate; Luffy had a classified index of those moments filed away in his mind for his viewing pleasure later. Even the mundane things- the way he ate, the way he would try so hard not to fall asleep but crashed regardless, the way he would dress and look for his hideous leopard jeans after Luffy would hide them away, the way his intelligence would light up a room, nearly blinding Luffy with its brilliance, and-

The way he would say his name. God, the way he would say his name.

"You're Luffy, right?" he said the evening they first met. It was the middle of August, dark, and Luffy was at a party with friends. Except he wasn't, he was facing the night sky on the balcony outside the thumping bass and grinding bodies because the alcohol was getting to him, and he hates it when he's piss drunk. The cool air helped him sober faster.

He blinked hazily up at the approaching figure. Relatively tall, tanned skin, a mess of manhandled black strands falling around his head, ruffled dress shirt and slacks with an askew tie. Luffy raised an eyebrow at his appearance, and the guy shrugs. "Girls," he huffs, like the rest is self-explanatory. Luffy gives him another quick once-over, humming before turning back to the skies. Decides he doesn't blame them.

This guy was a friend of a friend of a…friend? Or was he related to someone? Luffy couldn't remember even if someone paid him, his mind was still in the thick of it at the moment. But even in his less than optimal state, he knew this man landed somewhere in his overlapping circles of friends. He recognizes the 'DEATH' tattoo on his hands that Nami always raved about. The name to its owner got thrown around a lot. It was short, sweet, easy to remember. Did it begin with a T? Or was it an L?

"Heard a lot about you from Lamy," tattoo man starts, leaning on the railing with him. He's close. "You're Luffy, right?"

Luffy ignores how the alcohol makes his heart beat harder. Yes. It's the alcohol. "My name is Luffy."

Smooth.

He chuckles a bit, and cool, Luffy made him laugh. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Law." And then the fucker had the audacity to smile.

Luffy felt something only akin to butterflies crawl up his spine and settle across his shoulders, itching towards his cheeks. ...Oh.

Oh _no_.

Not again.

About three seconds after that bullshit, Luffy spat some excuse and flew away into the nearest bathroom and splashed water on his face. He couldn't be- no, it wasn't possible. This was happening way too fucking fast, too fucking soon, and he wasn't ready. Who the hell would be ready after all he's been through? But god, were those tattoos on his forearms as well? And how could someone's voice _sound_ like velvet? Damn, he had a really pretty smile. Seriously, that should be illegal. And don't even get him started on his eyes…

He felt his head about to split open from his barrage of thoughts, so he stops them. Brings himself up from the depths of his mind. He forces his gaze onto the dirty mirror, right into the twin depths of dark brown betraying emotions he didn't have any business feeling, and glares, hard.

"Luffy, I swear to hell," he mutters low, "don't fucking do this to yourself. Don't let him _in_ , damn it."

His twin in the glass nods, confident. Thank god. He closes his eyes and lets out a breath, alleviating some of the anxiety pooling in his gut with it. When he opens them, he finds himself face to face with red on his cheeks and the sound of his name on Law's tongue singing through his head.

Luffy flips himself off and storms out the restroom. What a complete dumbass.

He let him in.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	3. Lawlu: I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Loosely connected with ch 1.
> 
> Tags: Angst

* * *

**I Know**

* * *

"Fucking hell man," Shachi shakes his head as he rinses his hands. He turns and grabs the nearest towel to dry them off. "Leave that Luffy kid alone. You look like you're dying."

Law's hands curl around the ink pen tighter. "I can't."

Shachi makes a frustrated sound and plops down next to his studious friend. "Look, I know heartbreak is hard, but take it from a veteran- you moping about it won't make you any happier. It'll only keep those wounds open to bleed."

Law snorts at the mental image. "Maybe I deserve to bleed out, then."

"No Law, that's now what I had in- fuck," Shachi curses, running a hand through his hair, "that's not what I meant. I'm really bad with words."

Law sighs and shrugs. "I know." He appreciates the effort.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	4. Zosan: Meditate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My first ever attempt at a zosan.
> 
> Tags: Past Relationship, Drama, Luffy Being Luffy

* * *

**Meditate**

* * *

Zoro liked to meditate. It brought his thoughts to a peaceful standstill and soothed every nerve in his body, especially the ones always riled up from his itches to fight. It allowed him to breathe deeply, focus on the internal, pick apart his stressors, and block external stimuli. With his eyes closed, his other four senses heightened- his hearing in particular, would get especially sharp. He was able to catch the smallest shifts in the air around him, listen to a conversation from several rooms away.

So it didn't shock him when he heard the door to his private space open, Luffy bouncing in with a sweet, "Zoro! How're you doing?" on his lips.

What did, however, was what came next. "I have a friend here to introduce you to! His name is Sanji!"

That one caused Zoro to peel his eyes open slowly in wonder and awe. His meditative state officially broken, he granted his body permission to relax and make use of his final sense. He blinked at the man beside Luffy, a familiar face amidst everything new. His stomach rolled obscenely as he stood, staring outright at the blonde. It's been years.

Has he forgotten?

"Sanji," he said, and the name came with baggage so heavy that even Zoro couldn't lift it.

The blonde shifted on his feet, pursing his lips around an unlit cigarette. "Zoro." There was no bite to the name, no cursing, no flying kick that came after. Just nonchalance.

Zoro tried to stop the feeling of dread from creeping up his spine at the lack of emotion behind his voice as he stepped towards the two, but it slithers down the bone regardless. When Sanji actually takes a step back, the emotion quadruples and hits him straight in the gut. His one visible eye widened in shock, and Zoro realized that the retreat hadn't been on purpose. It was just his automatic response to him.

Shit.

Luffy laughed, oblivious to the ice in the air. "Sanji here, get this- he went to the same high school as us!" His eyes widened dramatically as he patted the blonde heartily on the back. "Small world, right?"

"Yeah," Zoro agreed steadily, gaze never leaving the blonde. What was he doing here after all this time? After Zoro tried to call him, get in touch with him, apologize for what had happened, try to get him back, why was he just-

Sanji rolled the stick between his lips with a thoughtful expression before sighing. "Small world," he agreed softly.

Zoro watched his every move, the way he would smile warmly when Luffy spoke, the way he expertly avoided Zoro's gaze, the way his words held no emotion, and- shit, that was probably the scariest thing, the lack of emotion. What _happened_ to him?

To them?

"What are you doing here now?" Zoro asked, facing Sanji.

Finally, Sanji shows some tension, his jaw coming down hard on the cigarette. "Working with Luffy's dad."

"Yeah," the energetic teen grins. "They've been stooped up in my garage working on their project. It's taking _ages-_ "

" _Luffy_ ," Sanji cuts off with a slight tremor of panic, "don't-"

"It's alright," Luffy waves his concerns away. "It's just Zoro knowing. That won't be a problem, right?"

That's when Zoro finally meets Sanji's gaze, bearing witness to the endless wells of pain and agony in it. The intensity momentarily robs him of his ability to speak. Just in that look, Zoro could tell.

He remembered.

Not only did he remember, but he was still hurting.

It's been _years_.

Zoro studies the floor instead. Fuck 'bearing witness', he was the fucking defendant. And he didn't need a judge to tell him that he was guilty.

The green haired gets the hint and shakes his head. "You know what, Luffy? I think I'm actually better off not knowing."

The knowledge that Sanji was in the city and with Luffy was good enough for him. He didn't want to elongate this interaction and make it any more awkward than it already was. Maybe he would go to visit later. Or maybe he would steer clear of the blonde, because that's what any sane person would do after what had happened between them, even if it _has_ been years.

"Oh," Luffy blinks. "If you say so!"

Sanji plucked the stick from his lips and swallowed thickly. "...Alright then."

'Alright then'? _'Alright then'?_

Shit, why did he sound _hurt?_

Wasn't it him that should be angry, explosive, glad that Zoro was out of his life and stayed out of it? Did that mean anything? What could he be-

"Earth to Zoro? Hey!" Luffy waved a hand in front of his face. "You don't usually get like this, what's up?"

This was exactly what his meditation tried to avoid. This whirling of thought, incoherent junctures of words, high-speed collisions of imagination. After mediation, he would be living in tranquility for quite a long while, until some inevitable issue came up. Then his mind would kick back into thinking too much, too fast.

That kickstart came much too early in the form of a Sanji Vinsmoke, so of course he was going to get lost in thought. There were way too many to navigate clearly, let alone have the headspace to school his countenance into stoicism.

"I'm fine, just…thinking," Zoro replies, forcing a smile on his face. Sanji huffs around the unlit cigarette and stares at something over his shoulder. His thoughts were so clear they were almost transcribed on his forehead. 'Thinking, huh?' they seemed to say, 'you're not the only one.'

Luffy crosses his arms across his chest, tilting his head in his signature 'I'm-not-too-sure-what's-going-on' fashion. "Well," he drawls slowly, "I just stopped by because I thought it would be nice to introduce you back to one of your old friends!"

' _Old friends,'_ Zoro thought sarcastically, blowing air through his nose. God, what an understatement.

"Sure," Zoro goes. "It was…nice."

Sanji throws him a dirty look, and ah. There's that ferocity. He didn't even realize just how much he missed it. Any second now, he was gonna catch a heel in his ribs. In three, two, one-

"It was," the blonde mirrors, voice light and cordial.

Zoro watches in a dumbfounded trance as the duo turn heel and leave the room, surrounded by the musical sound of Luffy's laughter. When the door closes, Zoro's thrust back into silence so loud it clogs his ears with white noise. His heart throbbed mercilessly in his chest, picking up a steady rhythm in the static, and Zoro rubs the butt of his palm over the organ in an attempt to calm it down. It only sings harder. He curses the wretched thing and lets it beat as it wishes.

Meditating now was an impossible task. His thoughts roamed and wandered and always somehow came back to a certain blonde. Zoro groaned and ran a rough hand through his hair. Fuck Luffy. Fuck him and his stupid bright ideas. _Fuck_ him. He brought _Sanji_ back into his life.

Now Zoro can't see himself truly meditating for a long, long time.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	5. Law: Kikoku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was what I was warning y'all about.
> 
> Tags: ???

* * *

**Kikoku**

* * *

Law wipes the perspiration from Kikoku's hilt with gentle, loving caresses. She squirms under his touch, breath catching as Law's hand drifts lower, down to her blade, working lazy strokes down the length. When he brushes her tip, she jerks up at the touch, moaning softly. "Filthy little thing," he murmurs sweetly against her cold metal. "Aren't you?"

Kikoku pants breathless affirmations in reply, grinding her sword into Law's hand. "Yes, fuck, just-" The surgeon grins and comes back up, silencing her with a kiss on her hilt. "I know. You want it, yeah?"

She responds with a desperate whine and furious nods. "Yes, yes _please_." Law grins despite himself. Kikoku is absolutely stunning when she begs.

Law darts his tongue out and wets his lower lip, pupils blown. He can't say no even if he wanted to. Not to her. "Fuck, okay. You asked for this."

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	6. Lawlu: The Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ...I need to write more fluffy lawlu. I literally never do lol.
> 
> Tags: That cute shit

* * *

**The Tide**

* * *

Law saw him as the sun was setting.

He was a free spirited little thing, shorter than him, and had the biggest smile plastered on his face. He was laughing alongside some redhead and a blonde at a joke he couldn't hear. Sand was in his hair and dotted every inch of skin below the knees; he looked a mess, but an endearing one. As if he were a child of the force of nature itself.

The blonde says something again, and sand boy falls on his back, gasping for air and clutching his sides through his bouts of laughter. That's when he opens his eyes and catches Law staring at him. He gives him this knowing smile, as if asking if he got the joke too, from twenty feet away.

Law flushes and turns his gaze to the ocean, the hammering of his heartbeat as steady and as strong as the tide.

He didn't.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	7. Lawlu: The One Where Luffy Cheats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's pretty much just the title. It goes just as well as you think.
> 
> Tags: Angst and lots of it.

* * *

**The One Where Luffy Cheats**

* * *

Luffy takes in a shaky breath, gets antsy with his legs. He dares to look up into Law's face, but flinches when he meets the red hot anger in his eyes. He fucked up. Bad.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Law's breath is coarse, almost cracking in the deafening silence.

Luffy searches the rumpled sheets for a long minute, then settles for his bare feet pawing at the ground. He ignores the bite of the cold air on his exposed skin, and swallows hard. He didn't have an excuse.

Law storms into the room, stopping just short of their bed. "What the _fuck_ is this, Luffy?" he yells loudly, words livid and sharp enough to cut skin. He juts a finger to the man behind him. "How could you do this to us? You told me he was just a friend! And I _fucking trusted you!_ "

Luffy shrinks into himself, chin to chest, thick shame washing over him and settling like a blanket. He had nothing he could offer to soothe his boyfriend. Nothing but guilt.

" _Say_ something, damn it!" Law grabs his arms on either side and shakes him with just enough force for him to to meet his haggard gaze. Fuck, Luffy wasn't ready for the rage, for the hatred, for the-

Oh.

That was pain.

Deep, profound pain, barely kept together behind a mask of rage and jealousy.

That…was actually worse.

It was then that Zoro finally decided to stir, murmuring incoherent musings under his breath. He turns over and lazily takes in Luffy's back. "Baby, you're up," he mumbles, snaking an arm around Luffy. "Ready for another-"

Law makes a disgusted sound in the back of his throat that gets Zoro's attention. His green hair finally peeks around Luffy's form, and he freezes. "Shit."

He begins to slowly back away from the two men, golden gaze narrowed at Luffy. "You're sick."

"Law, I-"

"Don't bother," he cuts off coldly, "forget it, I changed my mind. I don't want to hear your excuses."

Luffy felt something in his heart break at his tone. He jumps off the bed, pulls on his forgotten boxers from where they were thrown the previous night, and rushes after Law. " _Please_ Law, I was drunk, and- and I-"

"Forgot you had a boyfriend," Law deadpans, face crumpling. "No, I get it. I _really_ do." The words are so sarcastic and lifeless that Luffy realizes he only made his infidelity sound worse.

He comes closer to Law, desperation tugging at his features. "I- he was such a big mistake, you've gotta believe-"

At that, Zoro shoots up. "Last night was not a fucking _mistake_ Luffy. You and I both know it."

"Ha!" Law chokes out a mirthless laugh. "At least this asshole here doesn't mind telling it as it is!"

Luffy whirls on Zoro. "Stop fucking making this worse! Yes, it was!"

Zoro's expression pinches in pain. "You can't just throw what we shared under the bus, Luffy."

"Zoro can you just _shut the fuck-_ "

"See, even now! You two just get lost in your own little world!" Law shouts, throwing his hands in the air angrily. "The sexual tension was _always_ fucking there! You don't see the way he looks at you, the way he acts around you! Why the hell else do you think I've always had my issues with the bastard?"

Zoro scowls at Law. "This was bound to happen either way."

"Oh, yeah," Law scoffs, "I bet. Fucking homewrecker. I should really beat your ass because you fucking _knew_ he was taken, but you did this shit anyway."

The man shrugs a single shoulder. "I was drunk. He was drunk. He asked, and I gave."

"God, you-" Law runs a hand over his face, the reality of it all hitting him again for the second time. Fresh pain washes over his features, and he lets his palm rest over his mouth, shaking his head in disbelief. "Oh my god."

Luffy tries reaching out to Law, but the man coils away as if he were a hot stove. "Don't you _dare_ touch me."

He backs down, the sound of his heart breaking into pieces almost deafening in his own ears. "Law-"

"You get your shit," Law motions around the room and makes a point of lingering on Zoro, "all of it. Gone in the next three hours, along with you."

Luffy felt as if the floor just gave out from under him. "Please believe me, babe," he begs, almost in tears. "This was a mistake, I just-"

"I'm going over to Kidd's. If I come back and you're still here, I'm throwing your shit outside."

The tears flow down freely now. "Please don't do this," Luffy cries out, clawing at his face. "Babe-"

"Don't call me that!" Law snaps through gritted teeth. It seemed as though if he didn't scream, he would cry. "We're _done_." He shakes his head as though to assure himself of this as well, then turns on his heel, heading towards the door.

Luffy begins to shake as Law puts more and more distance between them. His hands ached to wrap about the comforting familiarity of Law's middle and be whispered assurances into his ear. To be enveloped in that warm, loving embrace and be told that everything would be fine. To be assured that they would work this out somehow so that maybe, hopefully, after a period of healing, it would turn into water under the bridge.

He was being too optimistic and he knew it.

Regardless, Luffy tries again. If that door closed behind Law, he would never see him again. That thought hurt more than anything else, left a hole in his gut and his heart empty. " _Please_."

He didn't know exactly what he was pleading for, but the agony behind the one word was all too clear. He knew Law understood, because Law understood everything about Luffy. Until he couldn't anymore. And that was Luffy's fault.

Law pauses with a hand on the doorframe. He's gripping like his life depends on it. His head is down, and Luffy can practically see the gears turning. It makes it all the more sad. It's not easy, not for either of them.

This is his chance.

"We can start over," Luffy whispers, almost a breath with its softness. He sees Law flinch. He's listening. "We can work this out. I'm so sorry about what I did. I was wrong and I made a stupid decision in the heat of the moment. You know I love you...I was wrong to ever make you question that."

Law's grip relaxes ever so slightly, and maybe he sniffles. Or maybe it's Luffy's imagination.

"I love _you_ ," Luffy reiterates with more conviction. "I was just drunk- people do stupid things when they're drunk, and this is one of them. I can't-" He blows out cool air and his gaze falls to the floor. "I can't live without you, Law."

Law is silent for a long time. When he turns and regards Luffy, there's a glimmer of warmth in those amber eyes, something that made Luffy's heart sing in hope. But then they glaze over, indifference hardening them.

"Then I suggest you figure out a way how," Law says quietly.

When he finally exits the room with a slam of the door, it's with a sense of finality that leaves Luffy with a cold so numb it makes him woozy.

Somehow, he ends up on the floor with a dull ache in his knees. Luffy thinks he collapsed.

There's a raspy sobbing in the distance somewhere, coupled by a tender thumb swiping away at the tears. Luffy struggles to breathe evenly, and he wonders if the two are related.

Though every part of his body ached, it's his chest that felt like it was caving in on itself. His heart _physically_ hurt- a searing hot kind of hurt that settled deep into the organ. There's nothing nearly as agonizing, nearly as painful. Luffy clutches at his chest and hopes he can't die of a broken heart.

The love of his life had just left him.

And Luffy opened the door for him to go.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	8. Lawlu: The Guy at the Gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, Law.
> 
> Tags: Handjobs, Law Has A Vivid Imagination, Pining Law

* * *

**The Guy at the Gym**

* * *

Law was a gay man with needs. That was his justification.

Jerking off to the hot guy at the gym in the bathroom might not be the most laudable thing a guy could do, but hell if he cared at the moment. He stroked in strong, deft movements, eyes strained shut against the flood of memories. The guy was sweating, shirtless, all taut muscle glistening under bright lights. He had the biggest fucking smile on his face as he heaved the largest set of dumbbells from the rack with ease; it was almost comical how little trouble the weights gave him. Exertion plastered his hair to his forehead regardless, wet strands matching the dark browns of his eyes, and Law can say with confidence it was the hottest fucking thing he's ever seen.

Law licked his chapped lips and exhaled shakily as pleasure began to build in his gut. What would all that power look like under him? Would he wither and act bashful as they got intimate, or would he scream and let the world know of their lovemaking? Was he a dirty talker? Did he have any kinks? What places did he like getting kissed? How flexible was he? How would he look like as he rode Law? How would he look like giving Law head? Would he tear up at the intrusions, or would he stare him down like he owned it?

A brilliant thought came to him, and Law shivered so hard he raised his forearm on the stall for support. What would the man look like _above_ him? Would he take Law roughly, or would he be gentle? Would he kiss his inevitable tears away as he slid into him? Would he leave bruises on his hips, leave hickies on his neck? Would his hands roam and trace all of his tattoos as Law cried out with every thrust? Oh god, all of those flexing muscles rolling smoothly like a tide to a beach in and out of him, hitting that blackout spot every time with precision…

It's this thought that finally gets Law to come. He bites his lip and moans as hot pleasure surges through him. He tried to aim it somewhere near the toilet, but his knees nearly gave out from its intensity, mind momentarily shutting down. White streaks flew over the seat and dribbled onto the floor, but it didn't matter. Not right then. Law sagged against the stall as his head slowly returned to his shoulders from Cloud Nine, lazily stroking out the last drops of come.

He just got off to a complete stranger in the gym bathroom. How sleazy, Trafalgar.

Law releases his softening member as the last of his high leaves him. He takes in the mess he made, splashes of come along the walls and floor, and feels a small tang of repulsion. He can't believe he came so hard just from _looking_ at a guy.

God, he needed to get laid.

He grabs a dozen sheets of toilet paper and gets to work wiping away his shame. Could he really even blame himself, though? The man was the epitome of gorgeous, and everything Law looked for in a partner. He also seemed the lively type. Kind. Strong hearted. When he smiled, the sun dimmed, and Law just knew he was a goner.

Law finishes cleaning up and leaves the stall. He squirts a couple pumps of soap into his palm, and washes his hands under the stream of water to cement his actions in the past. He switches off the faucet when he finishes and sighs. It might not have been one of his brightest decisions, but he would let this one slide.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	9. Lawlu: Overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is my first time writing something like this. Practice makes perfect?
> 
> Tags: Handjobs, Blowjobs, Aftercare, Overstimulation, Healthy Shit

* * *

**Overstimulation**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Law asks carefully. "I want to make sure you're okay before I start."

"Yeah, I know," Luffy says, bringing his hands to rest on either side of Law's face. He gives him a chastise kiss, then pulls back, staring deep into his eyes. "Thank you. I'm good."

The older nods a couple times, as if turning the words over in his head to make sure he heard them right. "Okay. If you need me to stop-"

"Just-" Luffy made a show of jerking up his naked bottom half. "…Please?"

Law smiles softly and lowers his mouth to Luffy's crotch, watching him evenly the whole time. The younger matches the intensity of his stare with a wide-eyed one of his own. Luffy was relatively big for his frame, and it would drive him up a wall anytime Law praised him for it. He wasn't one to brag or boast about his dick, that wasn't his thing, and Law could just tell- he frankly didn't care enough. As long as he could find pleasure with Law, and vice versa, Luffy was set. For anyone else, it would give them an ego boost, but for Luffy...

He kisses the tip of Luffy's cock, and above him, the teen's breath hitches. Law grins and darts out a tentative tongue over the head. He smelled of natural musk and sweat, with a hint of meat, pun unintended. Luffy was beginning to shake above him, and Law raised his brows questioningly. The younger meets his gaze with a small nod, and Law gives him a smile, helping himself to a little more.

The older man relaxes his jaw and rests the thick of his tongue under Luffy's cock, tracing the ridges of the veins with lazy movements. He rocks back and brings his chin up so Luffy gets a full view of his dick glistening with Law's saliva, only for it to be shoved back in when Law lowers his chin again. Law feels Luffy begin to shake as he continues to blow him, making high-pitched moans with every lap of his tongue.

Encouraged, Law brings up a careful hand to his balls, watching Luffy's body language. He's positively undone- cheeks flushed pink, thighs shaking, struggling to catch a breath. When he starts massaging the sensitive skin, Luffy immediately bucks his hips up, tossing his head back in open mouthed ecstasy. He was a little too red, a little too gone.

Luffy's cock slips from Law's lips. "You alright?"

The teen puts a trembling hand on Law's wrist. Stay there. Wait. Don't move.

So he doesn't.

After a stretch of a minute, Luffy brings his head up to look at Law, pupils so blown they practically melt into his irises. Law swallows thickly and tries not to think of his own throbbing arousal.

"Do that again," Luffy gasps when he catches his breath.

Law nods weakly and places gentle kisses down his length, wrapping his fingers around the base as he takes him in fully once more. He massages his balls for all of three seconds before Luffy cries out brokenly, orgasm seizing his lithe frame. Semen shoots down Law's throat, and he swallows without second thought. His fingers clutch at Law's wrist, giving a slight pull. It's too much. Please stop. Law backs away, watching helplessly as Luffy struggled to come back down from his high.

Luffy had a tendency to be overstimulated. It usually wasn't an issue when there was only one thing being touched at a time, but once Law added a second or third sensation, it tended to be too much for his lover. It was a rocky road to navigate in the beginning of their relationship, trying not to overwhelm the younger man, but Law had quickly grown used to picking up on the signs Luffy's body would give him. When he could go a little farther, and when he should stop. When he liked a certain place, and when he didn't. Luffy was an open book like that, and Law took great care in reading the pages.

Law crawled up behind Luffy and slid a hand around his waist, nuzzling into his soft hair. He stayed there for a long time listening to Luffy's breathing as it steadily returned to normal. "Feeling better?"

Luffy's head rolls forward a couple of times. A nod. "Yeah. Damn it, I really thought I could withstand it this time."

"We can always try again later," Law kisses against his neck. "Don't worry too much about it."

Luffy turns in his arms, smiling. "You're literally the best boyfriend ever."

Law grins warmly at him. "I try."

"...Come 'ere," Luffy trails a hand down his chest and thrums his fingers on the skin below his navel. "Lemme take care of you."

Law whimpers as the hand finds it way past the waistline of his pants and around his throbbing cock. "Oh fuck, Luffy..."

His soft fingers start pumping his length eagerly, taking care to rub a thumb over the head and dip a couple fingers down to his balls. Precome coats Luffy's hand quickly as he works, providing enough slip to fall into a steady rhythm. Law buries his head in his neck, muttering strings of curses, then flushes in embarrassment when Luffy chuckles. "You're so _hard_ , holy shit."

"Shut up," Law mumbles against him, words ending in a moan. Luffy gives his dick a gentle squeeze, and Law retaliates by biting and licking his earlobe. "Do you even hear yourself when I suck you off? Music to my ears."

Luffy's cheeks tingle as blood rushes to them. "And dick."

"That too."

Luffy doubles his efforts, strokes filling the room with obscene squelching sounds. Law clings to him desperately, nonsensical words spilling from his lips. Wave after wave of pleasure crashes into him, and he's going under fast.

"I- I'm close," Law keens, fingers digging into the wide expanse of Luffy's back. The words urge Luffy on, kicking up his speed one more notch. "Fuck, _fuck,_ Luffy-"

Luffy crashes their lips together as Law spills over his hand. Splatters of come dirty the sheets and skin between them, and Luffy licks down his neck as Law struggles to catch his breath. He comes back up to tangle his hands in Law's hair, placing soothing pecks on his nose, his cheeks, his forehead.

"You're so cute," he mutters against the heated skin.

Law's eye twitches, lips quirking up in a smile. "I am not _cute_."

"I'd beg to differ," Luffy pulls him close, smiling against his cheek.

Sticky and wet plasters their bodies together, and Law grimaces slightly. "Oh my god Luffy wait, lemme at least clean-"

"Don't care," he murmurs sleepily, hooking a leg over Law's waist. "I'm staying here a minute."

Knowing full well the minute would last several hours, Law sighs and melts into the embrace. He couldn't say no even if he wanted to. "Goddamn it, Lu."

Sleep soon takes him to the sound of Luffy's tinkling laughter.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	10. Sanji: Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lil Sanji moment.
> 
> Tags: Sad Backstory, Lil Fluff

* * *

**Contact**

* * *

Sanji liked contact with his lovers. As a child, his familial situation was not the best, and that was putting it lightly. Weeks of being locked up in a cold cell with a metal helmet on your head did that to you.

Sanji was very lucky he didn't come out of that worse.

So maybe he did enjoy a lingering hug more than a fleeting one, and maybe he wanted to curl up into his lover's side and lay there for ages. It was warm, safe, and eased his mind off of all of his woes, even if it was just for the moment. So when those strong arms came around him, he shuddered and sighed at the touch, melting against his lover's frame. He stayed there for what felt like an eternity.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	11. KiddLaw: The Hundredth Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alcohol, Rough Kissing, In Canon Universe.
> 
> This takes place about a year into the timeskip.

_A/N: I was inspired[by a tweet](https://twitter.com/wjtchoftheVOID/status/1297188093238403073?s=20)._

* * *

**The Hundredth Heart**

* * *

Law tugged his yellow jacket on, leaving it unzipped over his bare chest. He opted for orange pants rather than his normal blue denim for this excursion, and secured his signature hat atop his head. "Shachi, what number makes this?"

"A hundred," the red head returns, tapping a finger on the clipboard in his hands. "The last one, Captain."

"Thank god," he sighs. "I know it was my idea in the first place, but it doesn't make it any less of a pain in the ass."

Bepo salutes him. "Best of luck, Captain!"

"Stupid," Penguin chides with a playful elbow to the bear's gut. "Captain doesn't need any luck, he'll get what he wants no matter what!"

"Sorry," Bepo lowers his gaze to the floor.

Law gives him a knowing smirk. "Don't worry, Bepo. The rest of you, watch the sub for me while I'm gone."

"Aye aye, Captain!"

He nods at his crew, then lifts his right hand. "Room." The familiar blue film engulfs him. "Shambles."

It's dark. The tavern he arrived at was dirty and rundown, on its last legs but trying it's damn hardest not to fall, and Law can appreciate that. The place was a hole in the wall, all broken windows and eroding wood, topped by a lopsided sign so old the letters have faded away. It stands a couple shaky stories high, the shortest of its neighbors. He pushed through the front doors and cringed inwardly at the loud squeak it made.

The interior was small, but rowdy. Pirates from all manners of life hooked elbows and laughed at the bar as they exchanged tales of their adventures on the high seas. Their crews occupied the surrounding tables, hollering affirmatives of their respective captain's plunderings as they ate and drank. The smell of smoke and ale was heavy in the air, and there were more bodies than space could occupy.

Law smiled to himself. Perfect.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" a man to his right asked as he took a seat at the bar. "Looking for some trouble tonight?"

He donned an obnoxious feather jacket, lips painted an obnoxious red. A dark scar ran along the side of his face and neck. Sharp eyes and thick red hair made him a standout in the place, a notable feat, really, considering. His eyes are a blazing kind of gold that only seemed to get brighter as he took Law in. There's a sliver of familiarity in his features, but Law couldn't figure from where.

Law ignores him and waves over the bartender. The gruff man finishes with another customer and approaches the Heart Pirates Captain. "What'll be tonight, sonny?"

"Whatever he's having," Law juts a thumb in the direction of the man beside him. "And put his drink on my tab."

"Well well well, what do we have here?" the stranger grins drunkenly. "A gentleman among these ruffians."

"I try my best," Law chuckles as the bartender sets a beer in front of him. He takes a tentative sip. It's bitter going down, but it had a nice aftertaste. He tosses a few bills on the table, and the old man nods his thanks.

"So? To whom do I owe my drink tonight?" the stranger asks as the bartender moves away.

Law hums and makes a show of dragging his eyes up and down the man's frame. "Why don't you introduce yourself first, gorgeous?"

"A man with taste, too," the stranger smiles wide and raises his glass. Law blinks a couple times. He was actually pretty handsome. "Eustass."

"Law," he replies, clinking their drinks together in a toast.

"Sounds familiar. You live around these parts?" Eustass downs the liquid in his cup in one long swallow. Law tries hard not to watch the trails that didn't quite make it in his mouth disappear down his neck.

"No," Law says, staring down into his cup. He takes another small swallow. "I come from afar."

"Aw," Eustass leans a heavy arm on the table and lowers his head, looking up at Law. "And here I thought I could visit your place tonight."

A small shiver works its way down his spine at the words. God, he needed to keep his head on his shoulders. He turns to Eustass with a flirty smile spread on his lips. "Oh I'm sure we can find somewhere closer to make do."

Eustass looks at him, just gives him this look, and something powerful lurches in the depths of Law's gut. Something he hasn't felt in a long, long time. He reaches for Eustass's coat and brings his face close. He hears his breath catch, and he's still, and Law's still, and they both just watch the other, waiting.

"Is this close enough?" Law breathes, arms instinctively pulling the man further towards him.

"Not in the slightest," Eustass growls as he curls an arm around Law's midsection and crashes their lips together.

Everything Law was supposed to accomplish on this mission fell away to the sensation of Eustass's mouth on his. It felt heavenly, fuck, it felt _sinful_. His tongue was dirty and rough with him from the start, pushing in past his lips and tasting everything it could reach. Law moaned into his mouth and tipped his head back, submitting to the man and letting him take whatever he wanted. With Eustass kissing him like this, like he was the only thing in the world and nothing else mattered, made a surge of want boil deep in his gut.

When the red head finally lets him up for air, he sucks in much needed oxygen with swollen lips. Eustass had left his mouth in favor of his neck, nuzzling the skin before sucking harshly. Law inhaled sharply at the warm and wet tongue marking its way down his jugular. He brings his fingers up into his wild red mane, holding on for dear life. "Oh my _god_ ," he keens as a rough hand trails down his chest and over a nipple. "You're so-"

"You two!" the bartender growls, pointing a finger. "Take it outside or break it up!"

Eustass turns slightly and glowers with a tangible ferocity. "You wanna die, old man?"

Law would be a liar if he said the man's husky voice wasn't a massive fucking turn on.

The bartender huffs and turns a heel. "No, what I _want_ is to run a respectable business." He makes shooing motions at them. "Now get going! Shoo!"

Eustass watches the retreating form of the bartender for a few seconds before grumbling curses under his breath. He grabs Law's hand and pulls him off the stool, and Law lets himself be held, slightly mesmerized by the feel of his hand in such a large grip.

He, himself, also needed to get a grip.

After a quick reality check, Law realizes that the man was surprisingly cold. Uncomfortably so. Another look at their joined hands, and Law makes the discovery that his arm was made of metal.

Metal? Wild red hair? It painted a familiar picture, but not one familiar enough. Where the hell had he seen this man before?

They make it through the throngs of people and out the door, into the chilly night. Eustass pulls him into the shadowy alley nearby and immediately slams him against the wall, continuing exactly where he left off. He licks up and down Law's neck, then feasts on his collarbone, leaving bruising open-mouthed hickies. The licks make Law weak in the knees, turns his brain into mush. Everything is hot, everything throbbed, and Law only wanted more.

"You taste so damn _good_ ," Eustass mutters against the skin, and Law cries out as teeth sink into his flesh. He pulls the red head up to his lips, and he kisses him dizzy, kisses him _stupid_. Law nearly loses himself in the waves of pleasure that torment his frame.

Eustass slides his rough fingers up to Law's shoulders, lazily shrugging him out of the article of clothing. "Get this shit off."

Law moves in a trance, shivering when the cold air caresses his shoulder. When his jacket was but a forgotten article on the floor, Eustass pulls back slightly, blinking down at the swirls of black ink on his chest. His brows furrow, and Law can practically hear the gears turning in his inebriated mind. "Your tattoos," he murmurs. "Where have I..?"

"Room," Law beckons his power with a rise of his hand. It was now or never. His fingers flex into a claw.

Eustass blinks in confusion. "What the-?"

" _Scalpel_."

He lunges for Eustass's chest with his hand, and with a sharp flex of his power, he pushes out a small purple cube. It falls to the floor and bounces a few times before settling. Inside beats a live heart.

A quick Shambles later, the cube falls into his hands. The red head looks down at his chest in horror, then back up to Law with wide eyes.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he asks in awe.

Law raises a questioning brow as he bends to get his jacket. "Took your heart."

"Well you already had that much."

Law nearly choked on air. "You're _still_ flirting in this situation? Don't you see this?" He makes a show of holding up the organ, which was thumping along at a steady, rapid pace. Law pauses to stare at it outright, then slowly turns to Eustass, disbelieving.

"...You're joking," he deadpans, a little flattered. This guy was actually having heart palpitations. It takes him by complete surprise. It was a child-like innocence that Law didn't expect from someone who looked like...well. How this guy did.

But then again, it could be the alcohol. Most likely, it was the alcohol.

When Eustass only stares at him, then averts his eyes to somewhere near his feet, red dusted across his cheeks, Law damn near combusts. He was so unabashedly cute it wasn't even funny.

"God damn it," he mutters under his breath, running a hand through his hair as his own heart begins to pick up speed. "It wasn't supposed to go this way. Fuck."

"What're you talking ab-"

Law silences him with another kiss, this one gentle, easy. With nimble fingers, he presses the cube back into its corresponding slot. Eustass wraps his strong arms around him and sighs against his mouth once he's finally whole again.

Law just couldn't bring himself to take his heart. Not this one.

"I've gotta go," Law whispers as he breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead on Eustass's. He brings his hands to rest on his cheeks, rubbing tenderly with his thumb. "I'm sorry." The words left him before he could stop them.

Law _never_ apologized.

Maybe that was the alcohol, too.

"Stay," Eustass pleads, breathless, kissing him desperately now. Law arches into the touch, and this electricity, it overloads his senses, makes his brain short circuit. This stranger had such a hold on him and he met the man less than ten minutes ago. He needed to stop this. He had to put a stop to this before it became something he couldn't.

Law comes up for air, breaths shallow. "Room-"

"Don't-"

" _Shambles_."

He disappears, but not without those golden eyes ingraining themselves deep into his memory.

Back in the security of his sub, Law catches his breath against the smooth metal of its interior. His mind ran over his encounter with the man, and he felt his face heat against his will. What the hell was he thinking, letting his control slip like that? He just needed to get over himself and bring that final heart back to complete his plans for Warlord status, but one look at a hot guy and his plans get shot to shit.

Nice going, Trafalgar.

"Captain! You're back!" Bepo cheers from around a corner, behind him Shachi and Penguin.

"Yeah, you're-" Shachi falters when he lays eyes on the disheveled clothes and fluster on his face. "Are you alright, Captain?"

"I'm fine," Law waves off the concern with a sigh. He straightens and readjusts his jacket to cover the marks, dusting off the filth from his shoulders. "Hey. Let me rack your brains for a moment."

"What is it?" Penguin asks, inclining his head.

"You all recall ever meeting a red head? Male, taller than me, maybe around six eight or so?" Law calls upon his brief encounter with the man and tries to remember notable features. "With a metal arm? And red lipstick?"

The trio stare at him deadpan. Law meets their gazes evenly, throttling his embarrassment until it shrank to the size of a pea. "What?"

"That...kind of matches that one dude we met at Sabaody a year back, doesn't it?" Penguin hums, scratching his chin. "His name was...oh, fuck I forget-"

"Kidd!" Bepo brightens, "Captain Kidd was what people called him!"

The memory slammed into him like a truck. Law sinks his head into his hands. "Of _course!_ "

Eustass, as in _Kidd_ Eustass.

He was an idiot.

No _wonder_ he seemed familiar. He had fought alongside the magnet man once before, against the marines. He had left a deep impression. Surely, Law rang a bell or two in the other man's mind as well. How the man slipped his mind, he had no idea. He was a complete idiot.

"Why do you ask, Captain?" Shachi questions, but Law holds up a hand.

"Don't think much of it," he murmurs, shaking his head. "Let us just set sail for the next island."

"What about the Marine Headquarters?" Penguin asks, "And the hundredth heart?"

Law runs a tongue along his bottom lip, still tasting some of Eustass on himself. Shit. He couldn't tell his crew his encounter. They'd never let him hear the end of it. "Penguin," he begins with a smirk, "have my plans ever gone awry?"

The men all straighten, saluting their captain. "Nope, never!"

"Then just trust me," Law assures, smirk widening. He may have thrown a wrench in his own plans, but he would get back on track. He always did. "The status of Warlord will definitely be mine."

"Aye aye, Captain!" returns the chorus of his crew.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	12. KiddLaw: Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I thought of the first line and everything spiraled from there. Posting twice in a day bc I missed yesterday >.<
> 
> Tags: Fluffy Shit, Morning After

* * *

**Morning After**

* * *

"Get your long, spider looking ass, bony looking ass, no fashion sense ass, heavy as hell ass, fine as hell ass legs _off_ of me."

Law looks up from his book and snickers. "Hey, I'll take that last one, if anything."

Kidd glares at him over the rim of his coffee cup, and the man finally sighs, shifting his legs off his lap. He twists on the couch then, replacing his lower half with his upper, smiling warmly up into Kidd's face.

Kidd only half watches him. "You're in a good mood this morning."

"Of course I am, I'm here with you," Law almost sing-songs. "You know how it gets when the hospital's busy. I'm not home for days."

Law closes his book and wriggles his brows suggestively. "And a certain _someone_ took his sweet time reacquainting himself to make up for the lost time. That helped too."

Kidd swatted at him, cheeks flaring, and Law sits up with a laugh that's music to his ears. "God, you're a pain in the ass," he mutters with a small smile, shoving a piece of slightly burnt bacon in his mouth. He wasn't a morning person either, so their nightly ordeals usually left him even more groggy than usual the following day.

He immediately knew this was the wrong choice of words when a wicked grin spreads across Law's face, barely holding back a laugh. "Oh, I bet I am, huh?"

The rest of the morning was filled with Law running for his life. Kidd chased him with the energy of a five year old going to recess after hours of sitting in classrooms, jumping over chairs and diving over couches only for him to skirt just out of his reach with every attempt. When he finally manages to tackle the nimble thing, they crash to the ground in fits of breathless laughter.

Kidd felt thin arms wrap around his middle and pull him close. He complied and sighed as he came to rest on Law's chest, relishing in the strong, comforting beats of his lover's heart.

"God, I feel like a kid again," the red head murmurs after a moment, turning to plant a chastise kiss over Law's heart. "The things you do to me."

Law chuckled, sending pleasant vibrations down his body. "You don't really need me to feel like yourself," he points out, leaning up with a lopsided grin.

Kidd blinks confusedly for a second before blowing out a disbelieving breath, chuckling. "Your morning afters are something else," he murmurs as he leans upwards. Law laughs then, bright and light, and meets their lips in a kiss.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	13. SanUso: Curly Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dont mind me, just projecting my hair struggles into Usopp.
> 
> Tags: Hair Struggles, Shower Time, In Canon Universe If You Squint, Mild Fluff, Pining Sanji

* * *

**Curly Hair**

* * *

Sanji blinks stupidly at the mass of curls before him. “Are you sure this is alright?”

Usopp turns and gives him a sly smile. “Come on Sanji, I said it’s okay like five times. And you were the one who asked in the first place.”

The two were alone in the ship’s washroom after showering. Usopp sat on a stool with a damp towel laid across his lap, shampoo in hand. Sanji stood behind him in nothing but a towel around his midsection, watching the bottle with a worried expression.

“But...I don’t want to mess up your hair,” Sanji says stupidly, and Usopp has the gall to laugh, flaring a red across the cook’s cheeks.

“I’ll walk you through it,” the sniper grins over his shoulder. He beckons Sanji towards him with the bottle. “Come ‘ere.”

Sanji complies and takes the bottle from him slowly. “So do I just..?” He makes a motion as if to pour the thick liquid and start scrubbing at the afro, but Usopp makes a face.

“No, oh god no,” Usopp chuckles. He reaches under the seat to where he laid some hair ties, and starts sectioning off his hair. “If I did that, it’d take me a year and a half to detangle.”

At Sanji’s confusion, he continues. “You know all those commercials where the models just scrub their hair absentmindedly while they stand under the showerhead?”

The blonde nods as Usopp snorts. “All lies. Washing my ‘fro like that is like _asking_ my hair to form knots.”

“Huh,” the blonde notes. He raises a brow at the ponytails the sniper separated his hair into. “So...what’re you doing?”

“Separating my hair into four sections,” he answers. “I wash the scalp of each part one at a time. Here, lemme show you.”

Sanji gives him back the bottle and he pours a little into the palm of his hand. “I focus on the scalp only, because that’s where I have the most buildup,” he explains, taking out the first section and working the pads of his fingers through his roots. “When I rinse, the shampoo goes down the length of my strands and washes them as well.”

“Sounds complex,” Sanji murmurs, watching in awe at the way Usopp’s experienced fingers wash the curls. “You do this every day?”

“Sit for the better part of an hour battling my hair on a _daily basis?_ ” the sniper brings down his arms a moment to laugh. “ _No_ thank you. That’s not even good for your hair, anyway.”

Usopp hands him back the bottle. “Here, you try. It’s not that bad, just be gentle.”

The blonde takes the shampoo and pours himself a small dollop. Usopp returns to the part he was working on, humming a happy tune on his lips. Sanji took a deep breath and tentatively undid the hair tie to a section, then brought his fingers down on his scalp and started rubbing in circular motions.

"Holy shit Usopp, your hair is so _soft_ ,” Sanji marvels, jaw slightly agape. “I feel like I’m touching a cloud.”

The man below him sputters, embarrassed. “...Thank you. Brook and I, we uh. Give each other tips and stuff. On caring for it.”

Sanji hums noncommittally and continues working the shampoo through the section. “This is so cool,” he breathes, fingers leaving his scalp to twirl around the foamy curls. They stay in the shapes he sculps them into- triangles, hooks, and even a heart. “Oh my god.”

“Is it that fun?” the sniper questions, already working on the second part. “I just think it’s tedious.”

“ _Yes_ ,” the blonde returns with wide eyes. “I feel like a kid again.”

As he reaches for the bottle to work on the final section, Usopp shakes his head with a smile. “You’re something else, Sanji.”

The blonde feels his stomach burst into butterflies, heat burning his cheeks. He pours himself another generous amount of shampoo, then gets to work washing the coily strands.

Once they finish, Sanji backs away and watches as Usopp grabs the shower head and pulls it toward him. “Here, you can wash it too, if you’d like.”

Sanji takes the offered item. “Sure.”

“Usually I rinse in sections as well,” Usopp says, settling back in his seat, “but some days I’m just too damn lazy. And this is one of those days.”

Sanji flicks on the water and sets it to a cool lukewarm. He brings the steady stream to Usopp’s hair, and the man sighs at the feel of the water running down his clean scalp. “Are tangles really so bad you do this much to avoid them?”

“Oh, you have _no_ idea,” Usopp vows solemnly. “It’ll take me an hour to get rid of ‘em and I’m not even exaggerating.”

Sanji whistles, brows climbing to the ceiling. “Just on detangling.”

“Yeah. It’s different for everyone,” he shrugs. “But for me? An hour.”

The blonde finishes rinsing the rest of the lather and steps back to admire a wet haired Usopp. The curls fell around his face in tight rings, water glistening on the strands, practically glowing in the light, and _fuck_ , he looked so damn pretty. He never lets down his hair. Sanji takes a mental photo of the moment and tucks it away in his heart.

“Now then,” the sniper grins, and Sanji looks to the ground and hopes his face isn’t as red as he thinks it is. “Time to do that all over again.”

The blonde snaps up, confusion written across his features. “What.”

“Yeah, I um. Shampoo twice,” Usopp scratches the back of his head guiltily. “Then I deep condition, and that takes about, oh, twenty minutes? And after I rinse _that_ out, I dry with a shirt. It’s, uh, better for my hair. Then I throw on a leave-in conditioner and seal the moisture in with some oil. Oh.” He pauses, blinking. “I detangle _again_ after that, because I’ll do all this shit to make sure my hair doesn’t tangle, but somehow, _someway_ , there’s always some curls that just don’t comply. It’s frustrating, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta- Sanji?”

The blonde’s eyes had glazed over and he was sagging unknowingly against Usopp’s back. That sounded like a shit ton of work. What in the world did he get himself into?

“Sanji? Sanji!” Usopp turned and hefted him up with a hand, concern on his features. “Are you alright?”

The blonde brings his wits back around again and straightens. “You do all of that every _week?_ ”

Usopp thought for a moment, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Well, not _every_ week. Some weeks I just deep condition, and some I just skip everything altogether and go for a hot oil treatment. I try to remember to do a protein treatment once a month too, but I always forget...”

Sanji looked at him as if he had grown a second head. This was a whole new world of terms and routines that he was nowhere near familiar with. It was the same feeling he felt when stepping into the Baratie for the first time.

“That’s why I was apprehensive at first when you asked to help me on my wash days,” Usopp chuckles, wrapping a hand around his shoulders to help him up. “But you were so cute when asking, I couldn’t say no.”

That’s when Sanji positively burst into flames, and Usopp moves past him with a light laugh. “You still up to help? No hard feelings if you decline.”

“No,” Sanji murmurs, squaring his shoulders. “It’s okay. Let’s do this.”

Usopp raises an amused brow. “Ah yeah? Then good luck to the both of us.” He pulls out a strand and lets it go, watching it bounce back into place. “We’ll definitely need it.”

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	14. Lawlu: True Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this in like ten minutes, and you can tell. ALSO THANK YOU FOR 1000 HITS??? HOW
> 
> Tags: Boss!Law, Mafia-esque Setting, OOCish Luffy, Gun Violence

* * *

**True Name**

* * *

Law felt eyes on him from afar, and for the time in his life, they didn't hold any murderous intent. Simply an interest, a curiosity. It was a strange sensation. To say he was intrigued was an understatement.

"Bepo," he murmured, pulling his hat low. "Scan the place for me, yeah?"

"It's the young'un over there," Bepo nodded in the direction of a thin man sitting at a chair a few tables from where they sat. "The one with the straw hat."

Law smiled. He knew Bepo would be able to understand. They always seemed to stay on the same wavelength. "Go tell him to fuck off."

Bepo nodded again and left for the man. Law relaxed in his seat, sighing. He could deal with the ones wanting to kill him. A simple glare in their direction was all it took for them to back off. But this one felt different. Law wasn't sure why it bothered him so much.

His man returned quick, a little paler than usual. Law sat up in his seat. "What's wrong?" he frowned.

"He, uh." Bepo shifted uncomfortably.

"What?"

"He told me to kiss his tight ass," Bepo repeated as lifelessly as he could, clenching his jaw to hold back laughter.

Law's jaw slacked open in a soundless silence. The look was quickly wiped off his face as anger took hold. "...He _what?_ "

"He told me-"

"Don't fucking repeat that shit, Bepo," he grit, standing. "Stay here. I'll go."

Bepo reached out to his shoulder. "Law, someone of your stature-"

"Got insulted by a man who can't keep his eyes to himself and told off one of my men." Law shrugged the hand off his shoulder gruffly, stalking over to the stranger in the straw hat. "Let the dogs under us bark all they want. I'm not about to let this shit slide."

He ignored the continued objections from Bepo and approached the man at the table. The other men and women surrounding them all look up and simultaneously gape at his presence. "What the-"

Law brought up a leg and kicked the straw hat man out of his chair. He flies out of his chair, back hitting the floor with a solid _thunk_. A woman gets up and screams, and soon others follow. It isn't long before bodies around them scramble to leave the area, resulting in an uncontrollable chaos.

"Trafalgar's finally losing it!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Don't get in his way, he'll _kill you!_ "

Law watched the man below him sit up and adjust his hat. The sly fucker smiled as though there was some inside joke to the movement that Law didn't get. "Rowdy crowd, ain't it?"

"You have about five seconds to apologize before you start tasting bullets," Law sneered.

The man looked up at him then, all gums and pearly whites. "Apologize for what, exactly?"

Law made a motion with his hand, and Bepo whipped out a gun and fired. The bullet zipped past Law and lodged into the floor beside the man. He doesn't even flinch- instead, the action lit an amused sparkle deep within his brown eyes. Law's brows crawled to the ceiling. Most men would bow down, tears in their eyes, begging to mercy at the obvious threat.

But this dumbass just kept on smiling, and infuriatingly so.

Interesting.

Law held the guy's gaze steady. "The next one will go in your throat."

Straw hat laughed now, a jolly sound amongst the clamor around them. "You won't shoot me."

His tone told Law that he was convinced. His right eye twitched in annoyance.

"Five seconds."

The stranger tilted his head playfully. "You may be a prominent figure, but you're a softie, deep down."

"Four."

"They may not know you-"

"Three."

"-but I _do._ "

"Two."

"Trafalgar D. Wa-"

Law surged forward, clamping a hand over his lips. He heard nothing but his quickened heartbeat raging in his ears. His eyes were wide and wild, lips curled down into a deep scowl. "Where the _hell-_ "

"I told you," Straw hat narrowed his eyes, mouth twisting into a coy smile. "I know you."

Law glared at him before curling his fingers, nails digging painfully around the man's jaw. "Full name. Now."

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"Of fucking course," he spat, pushing the man away. Only a D would act like this idiot did. Now it made sense. "God damn it. Bepo!"

"Yeah?" The man came bounding, looking between Luffy and Law questioningly.

"Tie this fucker up. We're bringing him with us."

A man from Luffy's table stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "Hey! You just can't take Lu-"

Law nodded over his shoulder to Bepo, who grinned. He whipped out a gun and unleashed a couple rounds into the man's chest. He choked on his words and collapsed onto the table in a heap of blood. He breaks the piece of furniture in half, and it folds in on itself, sending food and drink flying to the chorus of spine chilling shrieks.

Law turns on the scene, walking out of the establishment with his right hand man in tow. Secured over Bepo's shoulder was the D boy, surprisingly quiet, smiling that eerie smile of his. God, his reactions were off-putting. Law hasn't encountered anyone quite like this Luffy fellow.

So as much as he didn't want to admit it, Luffy was right. He couldn't kill him. There's something about the man that was intriguing, something giving him pause, making him second guess things he normally wouldn't bat an eye at. Not to mention, he was a D. A 'D' who knew his true name.

 _No one_ knew his true name.

Law curses under his breath. He was too dangerous to be left loose. Taking him was the only feasible option. Sooner or later he would get his answers, even if he had to pry them from his cold, decaying body. But for now?

Luffy was coming with him.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	15. LuLaw: The Pirate King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Humiliation Kink, Sub Kink, Major Character Death, OOC!Luffy, Angst, Sadness, Canon Universe

A/N: Everything started when I saw [these pictures of Luffy on Twitter](https://twitter.com/HoguiHatter/status/1297822855883821056?s=20). Especially the one where he's drinking. Things were gonna get hot, but then I got sad...

This took me much longer than I thought to write. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Pirate King**

* * *

Law's cheeks burned bright with humiliation. The feeling surged down his spine and made his skin tingle, hairs standing on end.

"Kneel," Luffy commanded, and the man dropped to his knees without hesitation. The clanking of Law's sea stone handcuffs echoed loudly in the large room, punctured only by the strong, steady bass of his own heartbeat. He looked up into Luffy's eyes, and the man in turn grinned down at him, no doubt thinking up several delightful ways to further strip him of his dignity.

The Pirate King was a fearsome figure. Did it all by twenty-two, the prodigy. Luffy's name was well-known throughout the world for his accomplishments over the years. He was the man who was able to reunite the four seas through his fearsome battles with the emperors, who rediscovered the hidden hundred year gap of history, who brought down the evil lurking behind the serene facade of the Marines, among countless other feats. Luffy was the man who found the One Piece, and with it, all of the glory and honor it had to offer.

It only cost him his friends, and with them, his personality.

Instead of his simple red and denim, Luffy adorned himself in jewels and gold, went shirtless under a blue fur coat, and perched a pirate hat atop his signature straw one. He sneered instead of smiled, cursed where he usually laughed. His eyes were hardened with lust where they used to shine with love. His body language now was cocky, intimidating, when before it was lackadaisical, affable.

Luffy changed.

Their alliance having dissolved after the events of Wano, Law went back to his own crew, only to hear about the Straw Hat Pirates in the paper mere days later, attacked by Blackbeard. From what Law gathered on that fateful day, to say that the fight was gruesome was a vast understatement. He wouldn't wish what they went through on his worst enemy, which was telling, considering who his enemies were.

One, the triple wielding swordsman, had been killed.

Another, the cook, had sustained enough leg damage to put him in a wheelchair for life.

A third, the sniper, had both lost his eyesight and his right arm.

That event had been the catalyst.

Of course, the news of his only other brother passing away soon after didn't help. It poured even more gas atop a raging, grieving, and quickly maddening fire.

His crew tried to help him cope, knowing he was in terrible pain. They remained faithful by his side in their subsequent adventures despite some of Luffy's questionable actions. His questionable choices. Questionable words. Things that the Luffy of just a few weeks earlier wouldn't dream of doing or saying. The crew understood, they truly did, but they had broken hearts of their own, and could only take so much. Law lived their struggles vicariously through the News Coo, and soon came to dread its arrival each morning. It brought nothing but gut-wrenching misery.

The Straw Hats found the world's most coveted treasure two and a half years later. Six months ago.

Law thought the crew would heal from the discovery. They seemed happy.

The front they put up was a weak one.

It was the Devil Child that had reached out to him. Her tone kept an air of serene innocence, but Law could see through the act as clearly as glass. She was nervous, and incredibly so. Scared. Helpless. She implored his intervention. He knew their captain very well. Maybe he could help.

Law told his crew he'd be a week, and set out for Luffy the next day.

When he arrived at the Thousand Sunny, he did so in the midst of one of their biggest falling outs to date. Law just didn't know it then. He was a first-hand witness to the bloody fighting, the heated arguments, the terrible, _terrible_ insults. To Luffy blowing up in a way he didn't think was possible.

He heard words exchange that never should have.

That incident was, ironically, the last straw. It left the Straw Hat crew finally fed up, parting ways to save themselves from the captain that once saved them. They each gave their tearful goodbyes, which Luffy responded to with feral screams. Law's heart ached for them. They didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

After their departures, Law remembers staring at Luffy on the deck as he took his anger out on his once lively ship. Luffy was alone and emotionally drained, much like those times after the Summit War. But unlike then, when Law could figure the reason behind his turmoil, now...Luffy was an unintelligible script of emotions.

He used to be so easy to read.

The times after that were dark and uncertain. Law was there for his transformation, but was useless to stop it. He tried to help him heal, but his efforts were in vain.

Luffy continued to spiral downwards. Law continued to stay by his side.

He couldn't leave Luffy as he was.

He just couldn't.

* * *

A week turned into a month.

His crew begged for him to come back. Told him Luffy was a lost cause.

But he wasn't. Not quite.

Watching the love of his life finally lose himself to over two years of proliferating pain was a special type of torture that the masochist in Law found great delight in subjecting himself to. So he stayed.

They'd see. He'd fix him.

* * *

Two months had passed since Law arrived and the Straw Hats left.

Luffy wasn't getting any better.

In fact, he was getting worse, and Law couldn't help but feel a strange sense of guilt. He wanted to help, but nothing was working, and that was his fault. He should've given up when his crew told him to. There was no way he could fix something that even Luffy's own crew couldn't fix for over two years.

Or could he? Maybe he just needed more time.

Yes, that was it. More time.

But was it really?

It was a constant battle, this tug-of-war within him. Usually, the patient side of him won out. He ignored the small part of his brain that told him to concede to the inevitable.

Maybe that was the effect Luffy had on others now.

* * *

Three months in, and Law had discovered that Luffy wasn't the only one changing.

During his time attempting to care for the younger captain, Law felt his fondness for him shift. In the beginning, Law would grow hurt from the insults Luffy would hurl his way. Confront the man when his arrogance grew too bold. Push back gently when Luffy shoved with all his might. It was painful. Unbearably so.

It was three months in when he made the discovery that that pain wasn't... _all_ pain.

* * *

Here Law was, six months into keeping Luffy company. Naked in the captain's quarters, wrists restrained behind him, sitting on the floor at the feet of his love. The fully transformed Luffy sat high above him, carrying himself with a graceful elegance, pinning him with a stare full of contempt.

And Law felt himself absolutely _shiver_.

At its core, his feelings for Luffy haven't changed. Law wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through Luffy's hair and kiss him lovingly. To hold him close and whisper flimsy assurances into his ear- how everything would be okay, and then? Things would be. They would confess to each other, make it official. They would make sensual love to the sound of their hearts swelling with affection. They'd heal.

Sometimes Law's dreams were too surreal, even for him.

Despite his idealistic fantasies about their relationship, Law _enjoyed_ the current Luffy. In a way he shouldn't. He would be a liar if the constant beratement and humiliation didn't give him pleasure, developing into some sort of twisted kink. A dark blush here, a shiver there. Hell, Law even jerked off in the bathroom plenty a time after the younger had told him off. It was a horrible type of fucked up, he knew, but after a while, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

As for Luffy, he wasn't an oblivious teenager anymore. He caught on to his feelings soon enough, and started using them to his advantage like the dictatorial man he was. It was almost comical how easily Law submitted to him after that. He's been at his mercy for months.

Luffy continued studying him, nonchalance settled over his maturing features. His aura was suffocating, thick and heavy; it saturated the air around Law, slithering down his throat until he choked on it. Luffy commanded the room with his mere presence, and his narrowed eyes dared opposition.

It was easily the most intimidated, yet the most turned on, Law's ever been in his life.

Luffy took his time visually roaming his naked body, drinking in the exposed, inky skin. Law bit down on his lip to keep himself from shuddering under the scrutiny. God, he wanted him. In any sense. In _every_ sense. Even just watching Luffy watch him sent waves of pleasure straight to his navel, where his cock stood tall and swole, pointing directly at the man before him.

Luffy didn't pay it any mind, and instead grabbed a bottle of alcohol from his side table and brought it to his lips. Law tried his very best not to watch as he drank messily, the clear liquid forming interconnecting webs down his chest.

"Trafalgar Law." The name rolls off his lips much easier now than it did three years ago. "An infamous pirate and world renown surgeon. A former Warlord turned Emperor of the Sea."

He tilts his head, a condescending smirk stretching his lips. "Reduced to being my bitch. Isn't that something?"

Law takes the ridicule with a lowered head, swallowing hard. He had nothing to say. Not that he _could_ say anything. He's well aware of how far he's fallen. It fills him with a dark kind of excitement.

"Even your crew gave up when they realized you were obsessed with me." Luffy stands and sets the bottle down. "Poor fuckers. They didn't realize their captain was such a slut for dick."

Law tries not to think about his crew. They had been patient, so incredibly patient, waiting for him. But after the fifth month, they stopped sending letters. It still makes his heart heavy.

The air practically sings with Luffy's power as he approaches him, and Law hates, _hates_ that he feels hot right now, adrenaline surging through him as fast as a current. His cock jerked in interest as Luffy came to a stop directly in front of him. Law doesn't have to look up to see the self-satisfied sneer. He can feel it.

"Aren't you, baby?" Luffy purrs, shoving a foot down between Law's legs. "Tell me."

The pain of Luffy's heel on his cock dulled out to pleasure within seconds, and Law bit back a moan. He digs his fingers into his back, begging himself to not buck into the harsh friction, because then he'd get punished further. And that, despite everything, was something Law would rather avoid.

"Y-Yes," Law croaked out, word ending in a sharp gasp as Luffy ground his heel down further.

"Yes _what?_ " Luffy leans forward, forcing his heel even further down, and the best kind of white hot pain flashes through Law.

He takes a couple of trying breaths, trying to form coherent words through his mindless pleasure. "Yes, I'm a s- slut," he stammers, breathless, cheeks aflame.

"For who, baby?"

"For you, Captain."

The answer seems to satisfy Luffy. He grins and removes his foot, and with him goes that intense pressure. Law shook at the release. Despite its abuse, his cock begged for more attention, trembled with the need to be wrapped in heat. He wanted to touch himself so bad his mind went dizzy.

Luffy captures his jaw in a heavy handed grip, snapping him out of his thoughts and forcing Law's attention up to him. "Then be a good bitch and act like it," he says huskily, pulling Law's mouth towards his hips. He forces his jaw open by clenching his fingers and runs a rough thumb over his bottom lip.

"Suck."

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	16. Lawlu: Sad Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This takes place between PH and DR. I thought it was cute, idk.
> 
> Tags: Straw Hat Antics, In Canon Universe, Cute, Lil Fluff, Humor

* * *

**Sad Backstory**

* * *

Ya know, Law really wanted to go jump in the ocean. Let his whole 'inability to swim' thing end it all. Or go deploy his submarine and never let it come back up. Yeah. Let him do that, go out with style.

It was better than listening to Luffy's endless ramblings of 'friendship' while sitting on the mast of the Thousand Sunny. God, just thinking of the word sent chills down his spine.

"Toraooo," Luffy groans, lazily stretching himself into Law's lap. " _Toraoooooo_."

"Oh my fucking god," Law mumbles, rubbing his temples. "I must've been fucking insane to have brought this upon myself. I can't believe this. What have I done."

"Since you're part of my nakama now-"

"No the hell I'm _not-_ "

"You have to tell me your sad backstory!"

Law stares at him deadpan. "My what now?"

Luffy laughs, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. "Torao's backstory! I know you have a sad one, you've gotta! I mean, look at your eyes!"

"Thanks," he responds dryly. "And why do I have to do that?"

"Because everyone's told me theirs!" Luffy points over to his first mate's sleeping form. "Zoro even cried!"

That gets the swordsman up, held back only by Nami and Usopp. "Say another word, I _dare_ you."

"Now, now!" Nami cooes with a grin. Beside her, Usopp shook from the force needed to hold the green haired back. "Zoro, calm down!"

He complies, but sends a glare in Luffy's direction. "For the record, I did _not_ cry."

"Yeah he did," Sanji chuckles, emerging from the kitchen door bearing a plate of sweets. He raises his visible brow dramatically. "I heard him."

Zoro's glare shoots up to him. "Shut up or I'll kick your ass too, shitty cook."

"I'd like to see you try," the blonde taunts, stepping down the stairs. His attention returns to Law. "Ignore that fool."

" _Oi_."

" _Anyway_ ," Nami interrupts, forcing Zoro to settle back down, "it's like, a rite of passage for us."

"Right," Sanji agrees. He tosses a slice of cake in Luffy's direction, and he stretches to catch the sweet in his mouth midair, swooning at its taste. "Luffy says he doesn't care about that stuff, but in reality, he does to some extent."

"Black Leg-ya," Law murmurs.

Sanji sets the plate's remains down at the table Robin and Chopper lounge at. They smile back fondly in thanks. "Our Captain's a bit headstrong, you see," he continues. "He dragged it right out of all of us."

"But I'm not a part of your crew," Law points out, to which Brook laughed heartily from somewhere behind him.

"You aren't," he admits, bending down slightly. "But you're his _nakama_ now."

"And once Luffy's given you that title, good luck," Franky says in passing, waving from the front end of the ship.

Law watches them all with slowly building dread. "But this is simply an alliance. There shouldn't be any personal feelings involved."

"Oh Torao-kun," Robin smiles to herself, pulling down her glasses with an extra arm.

Usopp leans against the balcony, shaking his head. "I warned you back on Punk Hazard, didn't I?"

Brook shakes his head. "When Luffy has a will-"

"-he'll most _definitely_ find a way," Franky shouts, grinning.

"Especially now that you're friends," Zoro adds.

"Good luck!" Chopper calls out happily from around a mouthful of icing.

Law's attention is drawn back to Luffy, whose smile has stretched to widths that only his rubber body could manage. His heart beats faster as Luffy leans forward, giggling. "Toraoooooo," he drones happily. "So? Tell me? Please?"

" _No_." The surgeon narrows his eyes and pushes the sunny smile away from him as the Straw Hats laugh at their antics.

No one should be allowed that adorable. No one.

He feels the telltale signs of a blush start on his cheeks, and he buries his face in his other palm out of embarrassment. If Luffy kept smiling at him like that, Law would surely break and succumb to the man's wishes. Cute things were his one and only weakness. If his crew were here, they'd probably laugh their asses off at him too.

Yup. The ocean sounded _great_ right now.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	17. Law: Law's A Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I recently admitted I like Mafia AUs.
> 
> Tags: Some Violence, Mafia-esque Setting, Set in Present Day USA

* * *

**Law's A Boss**

* * *

Law sighs and watches as the smoke wafts up to the high ceiling. "What d'ya got for me, Lucci?"

"It's a crew of 'em," Lucci says, shuffling papers. "Call themselves the Strawhats. Hey Kaku, hand me the captain's profile, would ya?"

"Sure thing." The blonde hums a soft tune as he searches his files and brings up a manila folder. He hands it over, and Lucci flicks it open.

"Luffy D. Monkey is their leader. Brazilian male, nineteen, five eight and a half." Lucci squints at the paper. "Short black hair, average build, leaning more on the thin side."

Law lets out another puff of white. "Any notable features?"

"He has this big scar on his chest. Looks like the letter 'X', you can't miss it. There's another one under his left eye from what looks like a couple of stitches." Lucci chuckles softly. "And his damn straw hat. The dumbass wears it everywhere. It's his signature, his trademark."

Law nods and turns to Kaku. "Where's his area now? Last I was informed, he was near Cali."

"He's moved on up to New York," Kaku replies with a shrug. "He might be an idiot, but someone on his crew's got a good head on 'em. Left Cali before we could even get there."

Lucci flickers through the file and stops at a dark haired woman. "Probably her. Robin Nico."

Kaku nearly choked on air. "The _Devil Child?_ How the hell did he manage that?"

"You're asking the wrong guy, man."

"How many in the crew?" Law cuts off with a wave of his cigarette. "Stick to the topic."

Lucci eyes him steadily. "...With or without their connections?"

"Give it all to me," Law blows out a stream. "So we know what we're dealing with."

"Alright then." Lucci moves papers around until he finds the one he's looking for. "There's five thousand, six hundred and forty people."

"That many?" Law felt himself smile wide, excited tremors running down his limbs. Things were getting interesting. "Doflamingo gave me a big ass fish to fry, huh?"

Lucci says nothing as the man rises from his seat, slapping a bill on the table for his untouched drink. "Come you two," Law jerks his head towards the door of the bar. "Let's gather the others."

Kaku and Lucci jump to their feet, needing no further order, and move past Law to shove people out of his path to the door. Law remains impassive as bodies part like the Red Sea, as blood flies and as screams tear through the air. Kaku holds open the door for him, and he steps out into the warm night, putting the wails of the injured behind him.

"This," he murmurs giddily to the wind, "will be an interesting operation."

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	18. Lawlu: A Mafia Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Loosely connected to last chapter. This is another fav of mine.
> 
> Tags: Mafia-esque Settings, Guns, OOC!Luffy, Drama, Law Has Both S&M Vibes

* * *

**A Mafia Alliance**

* * *

"I want to come to an agreement," Law states with a friendly smile, "but I can't do that with your first mate here shoving a gun in my man's face."

"Then lower your gun first, asshole," Luffy spits fire, voice rising with every word. "You better show some fucking respect if you're coming to me with a proposal."

The sharpness of his words gives Law full body shivers that he masks behind a light cough. The teen was certainly intriguing- a ball of anger wrapped up in a pretty little bow. He was the headstrong type, a man who would stand by his beliefs no matter what. He had pride, and lots of it, especially for his Family. Law wonders what he would look like if he were to off a member or two. What expression he'd wear with his mask of anger broken. As much pleasure as the thought gave him, it would also cement their relationship as enemies, and he didn't want that.

Law's snapped to the present by a voice in his ear.

"Should I back down, Boss?" Shachi whispers, fingers still on his trigger, gaze still trained on the gun pointed at him.

Law slides a cold eye to his subordinate. "You back down and I'll shoot you myself."

"Understood." Shachi straightens again, and Luffy frowns. "This fucker..."

Law relaxes against the cushions. "I was thinking of an alliance of sorts."

"Why the hell would Luffy ally himself with the likes of you?" Luffy's first mate growls in a low voice. "You came here with the intent to kill him, did you not? What's with the chance of heart?"

"I did no such thing," Law lies easily, waving a hand. "I just wanted you to listen."

" _By destroying our entryway?_ "

"Zoro, fall down," Luffy says quietly. "Let me handle him."

Zoro falters, turning to his boss. "But-"

"You heard me," Luffy cuts off with a tone of finality. Law grins wide. He's won.

Luffy returns to Law with a deep sigh. "Both you and I are too stubborn to listen to the other's demands, and I'm starting to get hungry as shit." He fixes Law with a glare that any other man would've cowered under. Law meets it levelly. "Hurry up and tell me what it is you want so you can leave."

"I want to take down my boss, Doflamingo." Law studies the expressions playing across Luffy's face. Surprise, confusion, suspicion. "And I think you would be a good fit to accomplish that with."

"Why do you want to take down your own boss?" Luffy's brows furrow low. "Do you have the slightest clue what the implications are-"

"Of course I do," Law interrupts, and Luffy narrows his eyes at him. "I'm well aware. But the pros greatly outweigh the cons."

"Even if a con is your death?"

"Yes," Law says softly. "Even then."

Above him, Shachi flinches at the news, and Zoro takes the opportunity to shoot the gun from the man's hands. The red head curses as it clatters to the floor. He bends to reach for it, but Zoro shoots it away. "Don't fucking move," the green haired growls.

Law ignores the commotion, his eyes trained on the fellow capo before him. "Well?"

Luffy studies Law's mannerisms for a long minute, mulling over the information given to him. "Why should I help you?" he asks blithely, adjusting his hat. "I don't understand your reasoning for coming to me. I could just have Zoro here blow you and your friend's brains out for pissing me off, or I could rat you out to the underbosses, who would incarcerate your ass for treason."

"You wouldn't," Law explains simply. "I may not know you personally, but I understand you. You're not someone to do that."

Luffy stares at him outright. "Again, Trafalgar. Why should I help you? What's in it for me?"

Law runs his eyes over Luffy's frame. "Anything you desire. Money, women, fame, connections. I can get you a bigger home, get you weapons, or land. Even-"

"You."

The man blinks stupidly at the younger. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Luffy snickers, standing. "I want _you_."

Law can't help the quirk of his lips as the man approaches him. He knew he chose wisely when he came to Luffy. "I'm a lot to handle."

"You'll be my bitch, and that's hardly nothing I can't handle." Luffy's right in front of him now, leaning down into his personal space. "Bending to my every whim, there for my every beck and call. When I say jump, you bow to kiss my ass before asking how high."

He leans to Law's ear, cheek brushing the rough hair of his sideburns. "How does that sound? You wanna be my little plaything?"

"If that means I can accomplish my goal, then of course," Law chuckles humorously. He turns to the right, mouth ghosting a smile over the supple skin.

Luffy flinches instinctively. "What-"

"But fair warning," his velvet voice coos, "not many people are fond of keeping lions as pets."

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	19. Lawlu: A Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m not too sure where this came from.
> 
> Tags: Crackfic Vibes

* * *

**A Stranger**

* * *

Luffy came home to a stranger lounging on his couch and watching his TV. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, but it didn’t make it any less annoying.

He entered his living room and sighed. “Who the hell are you?”

“Name’s Law,” the stranger says, helping himself to some food he’s made from Luffy’s fridge. “Who the hell are you?”

Luffy blinked. “...The owner of this place?”

Law pauses and turns to Luffy with wide eyes. He stares at him deadpan before cursing under his breath. “Damn that Penguin, he told me this apartment was empty.”

Luffy can't believe his ears. “You thought no one lived in a clearly used apartment?”

The man grinned, and Luffy thinks it’s not a bad look on him. “Well, it explains why the fridge had food in it.”

The whole situation was so ridiculous that Luffy can’t help but laugh. “That’d be it,” he says through chuckles.

Luffy moves past him to get to his room. He’s a few feet into the hallway when he’s called back out.

“Hey.”

Luffy turns back. “Yeah?”

"You’re...” Law struggles to find the right words, then clears his throat and tries again. “You’re letting me stay?”

“I mean,” Luffy shrugs and lifts his palms to the ceiling. “If you want to? I don’t really care.”

Law watches him in wonder. “You’re really nice, you know that right?”

Luffy snorts. “What, would you rather me call the police?”

“No, no, I’ve had my fair share of experiences with authorities. No thanks,” Law says quickly. Luffy doesn’t question it.

“Well then, settle in.” Luffy points to another hallway. “Over there’s the restroom and laundry. The dryer works I swear, you just have to press the start button really hard.” He motions to the kitchen. “I don’t care if you eat, just make sure to wash your plates. If you don’t I’m kicking your ass.” He settles on the couch. “That’s a pull out bed, but I have no idea how to work it. If you can figure that shit out, it’s yours. I have extra sheets I can give you.”

Law just stares at him, stunned. Luffy cocks a hip and raises a brow. “Anything else I can do for you?”

The man sputters and shakes his head stupidly. “I, um. Just. Wow. Thank you, uh...”

“Luffy,” the teen grins. “Nice to meet you, Law.”

“...You too.”

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	20. Zosan: That Blonde Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Idk why, but I haven't written Zosan in a while.
> 
> Tags: Drinking, Bars, Slightly OOC!Luffy (the only Lu I write lmao)

* * *

**That Blonde Guy**

* * *

"That blonde guy is hot."

"Oh yeah?" Zoro knocks back his seventh bottle of beer. "You should go talk to him."

"Oh, no no," Luffy laughs, clapping Zoro on the shoulder. " _You_ should go."

Zoro raises an amused brow. "Why me?"

"I dunno, maybe because he's been checking you out the last ten minutes?"

Zoro pauses and casts a sly glance over to the stranger in question. Sure enough, his blue gaze met his, and he turns quickly, investing himself back into the conversation he was having with some red head. He _was_ hot.

"How...the hell did you figure that out, Lu?"

Luffy takes a swig of his drink. "I have a good eye for this kind of thing."

Zoro chuckles in his haze. "Nah, you're just drunk."

The younger man's lips curl up into a grin. "I never said that didn't help."

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	21. KiddLawlu: Law's Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome to my longest drabble to date. Drew inspiration from one of my favorite Lawlu FFs. This was a WIP for a while, and then I added a phone call, and shit spiraled from there. Hats off to you if you recognize a particularly popular line from twitter. Hint: Something to do with ratioing.
> 
> Tags: Homophobic Vibes, Language, My Dry Ass Humor, Sex Toys, Overstimulation, Restraints, It's Not What You Think, AU Where Law's Involved In Shady Shit 

* * *

**Law's Present**

* * *

Law enters his apartment and locks the door behind him with a soft click. He removes his hat and shoes, shrugs off his coat, then hands them off to the maids whose names he never gave a fuck to learn. He moves into his wide kitchen, stopping at the island with a sigh. There's just enough natural sun from the skylight windows to maneuver without crashing into anything, so he doesn't bother flickering on the switch. He opens his fridge and brings out a chilled Heineken. Law holds the top against the counter and slams his hand on the cap. It comes off with a soft pop and he brings the bottle to his lips, taking a couple large gulps.

Mind a little clearer, he sets down the bottle and moves to his master bedroom- decked out head to toe in upholstered Palisade- and is greeted by a soft whirring noise. He enters his closet and strips out of his outer jacket, watches, and jewelry, humming to himself as he places them where they belong. A strained sound comes from his bed, but he pays it no mind.

He exits the closet, tie and vest still on, and shuts the door to his room. Law ignores the more insistent groan from his bed, and instead pulls up his phone. He thumbs in a number and brings the device to his ear. His other hand taps a skittish rhythm on his hip as the rings drone. On the fourth ring, the line finally connects.

"What-"

"Took you long enough, Eustass," Law snaps. "Are you bullshitting me right now?"

There's a long pause on the other end. "The fuck you talking about?" The words are hardened by bewilderment, and it does nothing but piss Law off further.

"When I said 'surprise me', I didn't mean this. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Ya gonna have to elaborate for me on this one, chief," Kid sneers into the phone.

Law pulls the phone away and glares into it. "I don't like repeating myself," he says quietly, pushing the receiver back to his ear. "Where. The _fuck_. Is the _bitch?_ "

"...There's not a woman in your bed?"

"No the hell there isn't," Law curses, turning to the small man with evident disgust. "There's a fucking _dude_ in my shit."

That gives Kid pause. "What the fuck?"

"That's my line! How in the _fuck_ did you manage to mess this up, man?" Law's pacing now, anger growing by the minute. "I had a long ass day at work, and expected a _pretty_ present when I came home, one with _curves_ and _tits_ and-"

Law pauses and glares daggers into the naked expanse of skin on his bed. "Would you _shut the hell up?_ " he seethes. The smaller man crumples slightly under the harsh tone, but obediently quiets.

He pinches the bridge of his nose, part headache, part realization dawning. "Eustass."

"What?" There's the sound of moving air and paper on the other end. It simmers down when he's addressed.

The tattooed man pinches harder. "Who's your lead today?"

"What does that have anything to do with-"

"Answer the damn question, Kid."

The sounds stop altogether behind the slam of a door. "Better calm your shit 'fore I rock it, Trafalgar," Kid growls into the receiver.

Law can't help the smallest of smiles to curve his lips. "Don't threaten me with a good time."

Kid tsks disapprovingly into the phone. "Keep it in your pants. Lead's Don Qui. The creepy one with glasses."

"God damn it, of course it's him," Law sighs, running a hand through his hair. "That fucker."

"What, y'all have somethin' goin' on, too?"

" _No,_ what the fuck." Law's disgust curls his lips into a deep scowl. He chances a glance at the man on his bed. A pool of sticky white stains the sheets under him and dots the insides of his thighs. It dribbles down the side of his bed and even marks some of his marble. His disgust multiplies threefold. "He knows..."

"Spit it out, man!"

"Fuck off! He just knows I'm..." Law lowers his gaze to the floor. "That I'm..."

"Bi? So what?" The indifference in Kid's voice makes Law want to throw something. " _I_ know you're bi."

"I'm _not_ bi. And you don't fucking count, Eustass."

"But that blonde rat does?"

Law takes a deep breath. This was getting him nowhere. "That _rat_ could spread rumors. Rumors that would make me look bad."

He could practically hear the raised eyebrow on the other end. "Like being bi?" he deadpans.

If Eustass was here, Law would've rang his neck. "You wouldn't understand."

"Whatever you say," he relents. "I'm just a cog in the machine. What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Fly out another?" Law spits it like its elementary. "Are you this daft that I have to spell it out for you? Do you have a humiliation kink?"

"Imma hang up on your ass if you don't stop yelling bullshit into my ear."

"I can't help that I'm fucking upset!" Law's voice lowers several semitones, but still holds the same intensity. "I just want a good fuck!"

"Then get your horny ass a good fuck then!" Kid roars over the phone. "Pussy or ass, they're all the same!"

"What the _fuck_ , Eustass?"

Kid chuckles. "You literally come on to me every damn day, Trafalgar. Don't give me that bull. You're about as straight as a limp dick."

"That's..." Law chokes on his words until he can't find them anymore. "That's different."

Kid huffs over the phone. "'Different'? You wanna _see_ how 'different' I am?"

When Law doesn't answer, strangely hopeful, Kid coughs. "...Don't answer that."

The naked man on his bed lets out another strangled moan, muffled by the thick sheets, and struggles against the restrained wrists on his back. Law groans in annoyance. "Good god, could you at least turn off his vibrators? If he makes another peep I might just lose it."

"I ain't got the remotes, only Don Qui does." Kid's absolutely loving this torture, Law can fucking feel it. "If you wanna shut him up, go ahead and do it yourself."

"I'm _not_ touching him." His eyebrows crawl to the ceiling.

"Just pretend he's me," Kid snickers.

Law falters, watching the guy out of the corner of his eyes. They wrapped him in a gorgeous red ribbon, just like his other 'presents'. He's small, much shorter than himself. Messy black hair, thin limbs, nice ass if anything. Nothing like Kid. "He's nothing like you."

There's a rough knock on the other end of the line, and Kid curses under his breath. "Then put that imagination to work. I've gotta go."

"Eustass I swear to _hell-_ "

The line cuts off before he could finish his sentence, and Law stares at his phone in disbelief. "This motherfucker..." he says, stunned.

Law pulls his attention from the device to the writhing man on his bed and tries not to grimace. He moves towards the edge of the soft blankets and clears his throat pointedly. The man jerks, then gradually turns his head towards him from where it rested against the mattress.

An eerily familiar emotion flutters at the pit of his stomach. "What the fuck?" he says aloud.

The guy was _cute_.

Like... _really_ fucking cute.

Law blinks down at him. He had wide eyes, dark pupils nearly overtaking the deep brown. Residual tears stuck to full lashes, and when he blinked, they ran down his face in the path that past tears already carved for them. A small cut scarred the underside of his left eye, and the lightest of freckles dusted his cheeks under a fiery flush. His lips were beautifully full, slightly swollen, and red from biting or screaming. So damn red.

The tattooed man felt a violent shiver work its way down his spine.

"What's your name?" Law asks. His voice is huskier than it should be.

The guy does nothing but pant for a few seconds, and the sight of him struggling to maintain eye contact with him shouldn't be this much of a turn on. "L- Lu...f-." He ends in a long, drawn out groan that he silences by turning into the sheets and clenching his fists. Law notices the bloody half crescent moons on his palms and furrows his brows.

"Again."

"Luffy, s-sir."

Law purses his lips and moves to the foot of his bed. "Okay, let's get this out of you, Luffy," he murmurs. He undoes the bright red bow on his lower back and throws it to the side. It revealed a large bejeweled handle protruding out of his ass, humming away at a steady pace. Law steels himself and reaches out with tentative fingers. "This'll probably hurt like a bitch, but bear with it. Grit your teeth and relax."

Luffy releases his tension on command, and Law looks up at the back of his head with surprise. How was he able to do that so quickly despite being this far gone? His absurd amount of bodily control shouldn't be this hot.

He curls one hand around the spherical handle of the vibrator, plants the other firm palm on a globe of his ass, and pulls. Luffy squirms ever so slightly, and the older man curls steadying nails into the flesh. "Hold on, just hold on." The younger whimpers as the fattest part widens his entrance, and Law hushes his pained whines. He's gentle, more gentle than he's ever been with any of his other presents. He's not sure why.

When the whole thing is out, left to vibrate to their side, Luffy finally buckles under the lack of pressure. He collapses on the bed, soft moans spilling from his lips as he gets used to the feeling of emptiness.

Law sighs and makes a move to shift off the mattress, but Luffy turns to him. "Sir," he whispers brokenly. The sound goes straight to his cock.

"God damn it, what?" Law snaps, heaving his mind up from the gutter.

The younger turns on his back with effort, giving Law the full frontal view that he didn't ask for. Not that it was bad. He just didn't want to...oh, whatever.

The movement reveals a small dick ring, black, circled around his base. His weeping cock looked so hard from its vibrations it nearly seemed uncomfortable. But then his attention is drawn to the obscene amount of come on his bed, and he makes an audible sound of disgust. Law doesn't even want to imagine how long he's been here to have come this many times.

And _still_ be hard.

Luffy's a fucking _madman_.

Maybe that's why Don Qui sent the kid, knowing shit like that got Law off.

Well, fuck him.

Law couldn't help but stare at the scene with a sense of disbelief as he rounds the bed once more and embarks from the side. He takes care to avoid the come soaked sheets as he inches closer to Luffy. "Hold still," he orders, like the man had the energy to do much moving. The younger stops anyway, and within a second, he's as still as a corpse. Law just stares. What the fuck.

"I can't believe I'm touching another dude's cock," he mutters, gripping the length roughly. Luffy gasps from under him, but bites his lip to keep more sound from coming out. Law ignores the twitch of his own awakening arousal and quickly slips the vibrating silicone off. It finds company alongside the plug on the bed, still whirring.

"Oh, right." Law flips him over and undoes the red ribbon tied around his wrists. When he pulls away the sleek fabric, it reveals deep, surely painful indentations. They're a nasty kind of purple, and the sight ticks him off more than it should.

"There, finished," Law says, tossing the red away.

With his distractions gone, Luffy melts into his bed, completely and utterly exhausted. Law isn't sure what to make of him. What to do with him.

He's a dude.

"Luffy," he begins. "How long have you been here?"

The man's brows pull together, and he worries on his bottom lip. He does that a lot. Law watches the action raptly. "Ah," Luffy pants, swallowing. "I...don't really know-"

"Guess," Law cuts off with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Maybe..." Luffy exhales heavily. "An hour?"

"Jesus," Law mutters. "An _hour_ like this? On your knees, ass up in the air?"

"Yes sir."

He was going to kill that blonde rat for approving this.

"But!" Luffy sits up and clutches the sheets with small fingers. "I'm okay, sir! I can still-"

"Go clean up."

The younger man recoils. Law thinks he looks like a dejected puppy. "...What?"

"Shachi!" Law yells at the door.

The butler pops his head into the room. "Yes sir?"

"Show him the bathroom and get him washed. Bring Penguin in here to clean this bloody mess. And for god's sake, someone either figure out how to those vibrators off, or burn them."

Shachi bows at the waist. "Of course."

Luffy looks between the two of them, confused. "But I was told-"

" _Fuck_ what you were told." Law gets up from the bed as Shachi calls for Penguin and the duo gets to work. "You're in my house now. My word is law."

"Oh..." Luffy doesn't sound as grateful as he should be. The red head walks towards him and wraps a hand around his waist to help him off the bed.

"Does there seem to be an issue?" Law narrows his eyes to the thin man being dragged away by Shachi.

"No, none at all," Penguin quickly intercepts. "Shachi, go on!"

The butler nods and pulls Luffy by the arm out of the room. The man stumbles after him on wobbly legs.

Penguin places his hands on his hips once their footfalls fade into the distance. "Sir? Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"You never..." Penguin searches the soiled bed for his words. "You never _not_...this is the first time..."

"Just forget about it," Law scowls. "I don't have any reasoning. I'll think about whatever it all means later."

"But your body doesn't want to wait for later," the butler says softly.

Law looks down.

He's hard.

"God _damn it!_ " He rages, slamming a fist on the wall.

Penguin places a hand on his shoulder. "Sir-"

"I'm _not-_ " Law turns wild eyes at his butler, who winces backwards. "I'm _not._ One or two guys doesn't make me..."

Penguin watches him steadily. "I'll...be taking my leave, sir."

Law didn't even notice when he had packed up the bundles of sheets. They fill his arms and nearly block his face. "Penguin."

The man stops in the doorframe and turns to his master. "Yes?"

"I'm not bi."

His butler eyes him with an unreadable emotion, and doesn't say a word. He slips out the door and closes it softly behind him, leaving Law to his thoughts.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	22. Zosan: Awkward Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, my first smut scene. This was inevitable. It's very awkward, in many ways. Here's to better writing in the future lol.
> 
> Tags: Pretty Much The Title, Aftercare

* * *

**Awkward Smut**

* * *

"Ow!"

Zoro looks down at him apologetically. "Shit, my bad."

The blonde huffs out a breath, rubbing the part of his head that collided with the headboard. "That's the fourth time _tonight_."

"Sorry babe," Zoro murmurs, planting kisses on his shoulders as his hips snap into bruised skin once again. The action draws out a long moan from the blonde, grip tightening around his thick forearms.

" _Ah, please_ ," Sanji pants, staring up at Zoro, and the green haired understands the plea. He rolls them onto their backs so that the blonde can ride him. Sanji's the pliable type, always easy to manipulate when they switch positions during sex. Zoro, on the other hand...

His hips shift awkwardly at the movement, and his cock slips out of Sanji. The blonde keens at the emptiness. " _Hmm...haah..._ "

"Fuck-" Zoro reaches down to align himself with Sanji's entrance once more, other hand curling around his muscled hip. The blonde's breath shallows as he's filled once again, flinching once fully seated. The blonde's heels jerk against his ribs, and Zoro gasps as the air is, quite literally, knocked out of him.

"Ow...damn it," he murmurs, rubbing his side, pain momentarily pulling him from his mindless ecstasy.

Sanji doesn't seem to hear him, savoring the feel of being full again. He shudders above him, leaning forward and placing a hand on either side of his chest. His lids are hooded when he speaks. "Can I move?"

Zoro nods, a delightful warmth spreading throughout his body at being pinned under that gorgeous blue gaze. "Y-Yeah."

The blonde pulls his heels under him to bracket Zoro's hips. He rises up, powerful thighs flexing with the movement, then sheaths himself onto Zoro's length again. Sanji's gaze never leaves his partner as he repeatedly rams himself down with fervor, face red, mouth slightly agape. Zoro's spine arches up at rough treatment, curses flying from raw lips as pleasure floods him. Sanji was perfect, _felt_ just perfect. With a low growl, Zoro digs his feet into the mattress and jerks his hips up in time with Sanji lowering himself, punching a high pitched " _Ahh_ " out the blonde. It's music to his ears.

The slap of skin on skin echoes loudly in the room, and Zoro feels himself losing control. The thrusts meeting Sanji's hips grow awkward as an amazing heat sweeps through him. It clogs his mind delirious with the sensation. "Sanji, I'm gonna-"

Sanji is loud as his own orgasm approaches as well. "I'm...I'm _close_ ," the blonde gasps through his moans. His fingers fumble trying to hold onto Zoro's sweaty skin for leverage. Zoro's hands fly to Sanji's hips, ready to bring him down on his cock with even greater force as they climax, but his fingers clip the bottle of lube on his nightstand. It falls haphazardly onto the bed, lid knocked off, coating the bed in a slick liquid.

"Ah, shit." Zoro frowns slightly as the liquid soaks the sheets under him. It's a little uncomfortable, but he isn't given much headspace to dwell on it. Sanji plows down onto him one final time, orgasm finally taking him at the same time a thick wave of pleasure crashes into Zoro. Streaks of come spray across his wide chest, and Sanji settles back down on Zoro's cock, breathing heavily. His legs shake from the orgasm, eyes glazed over and staring down at Zoro with fluttering lids.

Sanji's always his sexiest after he comes. It's one of his most erotic looks, and Zoro hates that he was distracted from watching his ascension to it.

"I haven't…" Zoro bucks tentatively into Sanji, and the blonde groans, bending down and clawing into the meat of his shoulders.

"Go on," Sanji murmurs, kissing into his neck. "You're close."

Zoro situates his hands on Sanji's sides and experimentally thrusts into his heat, even tighter now that he's come. Their joined groans rip through the air, and Zoro lets out a shaky breath, climax bubbling just beneath the surface. He fucks him with sloppy strokes, muscles jerking, mind reeling. Sanji holds onto him like his life depends on it, sure to leave bruises in the morning. With the blonde holding onto him like this as he fucks him into euphoria, it _almost_ sends him over the edge.

But then Sanji crashes his lips to his, and all Zoro sees is stars.

The green haired releases balls deep into Sanji as their teeth crash together almost painfully in a heated kiss. He moans out the high into his mouth as Sanji's hands roam his chest, his arms, his neck, his face. Zoro pulls away from the blonde's lips, taking shuddering breaths as his body struggles to come back down to earth.

Sanji rolls off of Zoro, wincing slightly as the softening cock rubs against his bruised entrance, and crashes onto the side of the bed with a content smile. He stays there for several moments before turning to his lover. "You're so beautiful."

A warm smile stretches the green haired's lips, and he reaches over with a lazy hand to brush the bangs out of Sanji's face. "...You are too."

"God," Sanji crinkles his nose and playfully ducks under the tender touch. "I thought you would make fun of me for being cheesy or something. You're such a softie after sex."

"Can't help it," Zoro laughs, removing his hand and leaning in close. He kisses the blonde on his nose and brings a tender thumb to wipe at the skin just under his eye. "You _are_ ," he repeats in a tender tone.

Sanji makes a disbelieving sound in the back of his throat and rolls his eyes. "Stop being cute. It's bad for my heart."

The green haired wraps his hands around his lover's frame, snuggling Sanji close. "Never."

He squirms a bit in his arms, and Zoro looks at him quizzically. "You good?"

"Yeah, um." He wriggles a little more. "It's just. _Really_ wet."

Zoro blinks. "Oh, um. The bottle of lube spilled earlier. And there's come everywhere, too."

"Oh god."

"...Yeah."

"Well _I'm_ not cleaning," Sanji huffs, reaching up to rub his head. "My skull still hurts from you ramming it into the headboard a million times."

"But _you_ kicked my ribs," Zoro points out.

"Fair," Sanji chuckles, "but I'm still not cleaning."

Zoro sighs and shifts his weight to leave the bed. "...There's no convincing you to change your mind, is there?"

The blonde grins wide and it makes Zoro's heart skip a beat. "Nope."

"God damn it, Sanji."

His walk to the door is accompanied by the sound of Sanji's hearty laughter.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	23. Lawlu: listen before i go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was crying earlier for no reason and thought I should make Law do the same. And then I kept writing and writing, and then it got pretty dark. Lyrics are from 'listen before i go' by Billie Eilish. I was listening to 'i love you' by her a lot while writing the last part. I recommend listening to that as well.
> 
> Tags: Suicidal Thoughts, Symptoms of Depression, A Little Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak

* * *

**listen before i go**

* * *

_Take me to the rooftop_

_I wanna see the world when I stop breathing, turnin' blue_

Luffy walked into their bedroom to Law sitting on the edge of the bed, crying silent tears.

"Oh baby," Luffy breathes, dropping everything and rushing to his side. "What is it?"

Law breathes in sharp, breathes out slow. Continues staring blankly at the floor. "...I don't know."

"It's okay." Luffy wraps his arms around him. "I'm here."

Law hums and shakes his head as if to pull himself out of his stupor. He gives Luffy a small smile. "Sorry. I was just-"

"Don't apologize," Luffy says fiercely. "Don't you _ever_ apologize."

Law clamps his mouth shut and swallows the next "sorry" on his tongue.

_Tell me love is endless, don't be so pretentious_

_Leave me like you do_

"I'm not hungry."

Luffy looks up at him, puzzled. "But it's your favorite, grilled fish."

"I had something to eat at work earlier," Law explains, pushing away his plate. "They were throwing a party in the break room."

"But you told me they never did things like that..." Luffy murmurs, more to himself than to his partner. He sets down his utensils and eyes Law carefully. "What did they serve?"

He snorts. "Some cheap ass pizza."

"And you ate cheap ass pizza."

"Yes."

Luffy stares at him outright. "That must've been hours ago. You sure you're not hungry?"

"I promise. It tasted like shit and ruined my appetite." Law gets up and rounds the table, planting a soft kiss on Luffy's head. "Don't worry about me, baby. I'm fine."

Law ruffles his hair and gives him this darling grin, then walks off. Luffy watches him go, conflicted. He's not too sure when Law started being such a convincing liar. It concerns him.

_If you need me, wanna see me_

_Better hurry 'cause I'm leavin' soon_

"Do you ever think about..."

Several minutes pass.

"Do I ever think about what?"

Law shakes his head and looks up to the skies. His expression is thoughtful, wistful. "Never mind," he whispers.

Luffy reaches for his hand and intertwines their fingers. He's cold.

_Sorry can't save me now_

_Sorry I don't know how_

"When are you going to get up?" Luffy places his hands on his hips, pouting. "I made breakfast for you! And aren't you late?"

Law makes a soft sound but doesn't stir. "..."

"What?"

"...-ng to work."

Luffy leans forward, holding a cupped palm to his ear. "Come again?"

Law finally faces him, cheek squished against a pillow. It's adorable. "I'm not going to work. I'm exhausted."

The younger's lips pinch into a soft frown. "I'll let Shachi and the others know, sure, but..." He sits down on the edge of their bed and leans forward to kiss his forehead. "You've been missing a lot of shifts these last few months. Is there something at work..?"

He shakes his head. "I'm just tired."

The words are said with an edge that raises red flags in Luffy's mind. "Law," he says firmly, "what's up?"

Law blinks at him. "What?"

"You've been acting weird."

"I have?"

" _Yes,_ you've...babe," Luffy continues on in a softer tone. He cups Law's face in his hands, rubbing a thumb over the soft skin of his cheek.

"is there anything I can do to help?" he whispers, leaning close to press their lips together gently.

Law stares at him as he pulls away, and there's this sullen look to his eyes, this defeat deep within them. It's haunting. "Some breakfast."

Luffy exhales slowly. "Alright, I'll bring you a plate. You stay right there and don't go anywhere."

"...I won't."

_Sorry there's no way out_

_But down_

_Hmm, down_

Law's been on edge.

Luffy doesn't know exactly what to label the behavior he sees in Law, but those are the first words that come to mind.

He wants to help him fight whatever he is he's fighting, these invisible enemies that come to torment his lover, but he can't. All he can do is hold him.

He's nothing more than a bystander.

He feels useless.

_Taste me, the salty tears on my cheek_

_That's what a year-long headache does to you_

They're in Luffy's car, driving down the highway in the dead of night.

"Hey."

Luffy turns down the radio. "Hmm?"

"Do you ever feel..." Law makes a face as he trails off, trying to find the right words to articulate his thoughts. "Do you ever feel like you think you feel something, but you don't? Like...it's all in your head? And you're faking it?"

"Um," Luffy taps the wheel in time to the beat, "like feelings for someone else, or..?"

"No no, like..." Law makes this grandiose gesture with his hands. "Feeling sad. I dunno."

He eyes Law carefully. "You're sad?"

"You know that's not what I said, Luffy."

Luffy faces the road again and switches lanes for their upcoming exit. "I think anyone who feels something, _anything_ , no matter how much or how little of it they feel...they have a right to feel that way. You say it's all 'in their head', they still feel _something_ , right?"

Law nods slowly. "Yeah. Definitely something."

"Then the feeling is valid, no matter what. If someone makes them think otherwise, they're a piece of shit."

"Validity, huh?" Law muses, losing himself in his thoughts. He turns to Luffy with a smile. "You know, you should've gone into counseling."

"Like a therapist?" Luffy laughs softly. "I couldn't. I just say what's on my mind. And I'm too oblivious for that kind of job, anyway."

Law looks out his window to the whirling trees passing by. "...I don't think so."

Luffy studies him out the corner of his eye. Sensing their conversation was done, he turns the radio back up.

_I'm not okay, I feel so scattered_

_Don't say I'm all that matters_

_Leave me, déjà vu_

Law doubles over in laughter, nearly wheezing in the middle of the park. "Oh my god, did you-"

"Yeah," Luffy giggles, wiping at a tear in his eye. "That little girl was so scared, holy shit."

Law grins wide and takes Luffy's hand again. "Poor thing, falling over when that poodle came near. She looked like she was about to cry."

"It was so small, too. I thought everyone liked dogs," Luffy muses as they continue down the trail. It was a beautiful day out. The wind was warm and blew loving kisses down their faces. The park wasn't too congested this time of day, and it left them with ample peace and quiet.

"No," Law shakes his head. "Some people like cats, instead. Or keep other pets like birds, hamsters, fish, or rabbits. And then there's others who don't like animals at all."

"Really?" Luffy asks. "Why? Animals are nice."

"I dunno." Law brings Luffy's hand to his lips, planting a soft kiss. The younger blushes slightly as warm breath ghosts over his skin. His voice lowers, almost to a murmur. "Maybe because animals see through the bullshit. Especially dogs."

Luffy blinks. "But you like dogs."

Law smiles down at him and gives his hand a squeeze. "I do."

_Call my friends and tell them that I love them_

_And I'll miss them_

_But I'm not sorry_

Luffy woke up to the sound of sniffles.

He blinks tiredly and looks over his shoulder to squint at the clock on their nightstand. It was a quarter to five in the morning.

He turns back to the left, where he's greeted by the lean, shaking muscle of his lover's back. Luffy hesitates, unsure how to proceed. He quickly pushes doubts out of his head and reaches out gentle fingers to his side, warm under the thick blankets. Law tenses at the touch, breath hitching. He doesn't say a word as Luffy comes close, cheek to rising and falling back. His arms are secure around Law, a silent ' _I'm here'._ Luffy presses closer, tangling their legs, and stays there for several moments.

When Law's breathing steadies, he tries for conversation. "Can't sleep?" he whispers.

He sees Law shake his head. "No."

"You thinking?"

A nod. "Yes."

"...About?"

Law exhales shakily and brings an arm to cover Luffy's around his midsection. "You."

The younger hums, kissing the skin between his tense shoulder blades. "Me?"

"Yeah." His voice cracks.

Something in his tone makes his stomach sink. "...It wasn't good, was it?"

Law sniffles again, and a part of Luffy breaks. "No," he whispers so breathily Luffy almost doesn't catch it. He curls in on himself a little more. "I'm sorry."

"I told you not to apologize."

"...Sorry."

" _Law_."

He takes a deep breath, and Luffy feels his lungs expand and contract with air. "Okay."

_Call my friends and tell them that I love them_

_And I'll miss them_

_Sorry_

"Luffy, please calm-"

" _No!_ " Luffy yells, "I'm not- how can you possibly expect me to _calm down?_ "

Law flinches, looking down at the floor. "I'm-"

Luffy's body shook, hands clenched around a crumpled note. " _Don't_."

The older man curls in on himself even more.

"What..." he raises the sheet of notebook paper with teary eyes. "Law, what is this?"

Law doesn't answer.

"You...you wanted to..." Luffy trails off. He inhales through his nose and lets out the broken air through his mouth. "I'm so _sorry_."

"Luffy, I-"

"This is my fault."

Law snaps up, eyes shining with unshed tears. "What? No it's-"

"Yes it is!" Luffy snaps, throwing the paper to the floor. "I saw the fucking signs! You were in pain and I should've...I _could've_ -"

The older man's lips tremble as tears run down his face. "God, don't say that, Luffy."

"If I had just pushed a little harder-"

"No, you-"

"-maybe talked to your friends, or, or-"

"That's not-"

"-called someone, a therapist, or- god we even _mentioned_ one a while back-"

" _Luffy!_ "

Law grips Luffy's arms and shakes him a little. Luffy chokes on his words. " _Stop it_ ," he begs, "please, stop..."

Luffy digs his nails into his forearms and heaves a large sob. "How do you expect me to react when I find your...your _note_ , Law?"

The older palms his eyes, looking defeated. "...I don't know."

Luffy stares at him through blurry lenses, heart broken. Before him was just the shell of the man he fell in love with. This battle he's been fighting has consumed his very being, eating him up inside until he turned hollow. Luffy wraps his arms around Law and buries his face into his neck, head pounding through his tears.

"This isn't your fault."

The younger looks up, and Law's staring somewhere over his shoulder with that _look_ in his eyes. The one that haunts Luffy ever damn time he wears it. "Don't..." he runs a hand through Luffy's hair as he speaks, his voice a low rumble in his chest. "Just...don't, with the 'I wish', 'I could', 'I should'...please."

Luffy relaxes into the touch, sniffling. "But-"

"To blame yourself for what goes on in my head isn't fair." Law huffs out a breath and looks at the ceiling, his face pinched in pain. "It's _my_ fault. I'm tired of fighting only to lose, over and over again. I've given up. I'm _tired._ "

Hearing it all being laid bare breaks something in him.

"Just don't leave me," Luffy sobs into his shoulder, grip tightening around his warmth. "I love you so damn much it _hurts_. I'm sorry. _Please_ don't leave me."

Above him, Law sniffles and hugs him back weakly. The dam broke slowly for him, starting with small cracks in the foundation before it broke forth, releasing ages and ages of pent up pain. He trembles so hard he shakes even Luffy with the force of his tears. Luffy clung onto him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered, thankful he could still feel the heavy beats of his heart, the rugged breaths from his lips. His warmth, his arms around him, his voice.

Him.

"I love you," he repeats, nearly choking on the words through the wrecking sobs. "I love you, I love you, _I love you_." He squeezes his eyes shut and imagines for a second a world without Law. It's a piercing kind of dark. A sharp pain sears through his chest and seizes up his body at the thought.

"Please, Law, I love you," Luffy cries, and he knows the palilogy might be useless, but he does it anyway. He does whatever he can to make sure it gets in Law's head and stays, a valuable ally in the feud against his demons. "I love you."

Law smiles sadly down at him. "I know."

Luffy dares a look at his lover, dares a small sliver of hope to blossom. "Then-"

"But I'm sorry." Law holds him close. "I love you, but I'm sorry."

* * *

read part 2 [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024610/chapters/71237880#workskin)

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	24. Lawlu: The Art of Giving Blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no words for whatever this is. A part two will be coming but idk when.
> 
> Tags: Crackfic vibes, OOC!Luffy, Weirdly A College AU

* * *

**The Art of Giving Blowjobs**

* * *

Luffy was an artist, but he couldn't draw for shit. No, he wasn't that kind of artist. Nor was he a singer. God knows he couldn't hold a note for his life. So he wasn't that type of artist, either.

Instead, he was an artist of the cock. Of giving head, to be exact. Luffy has dedicated the last three years of his life to its study. Debunking popular myths, researching effective techniques, and performing lab studies was what his major consisted of while enrolled in his school, deftly named BJ Uni. Though he still had a year to graduate, at only twenty-two, he was already practically an expert at his craft.

His art of giving blowjobs was something unique to him, a talent that goes far too under appreciated in the public eye. Many don't know the amount of training and studying the art requires. It's hard, it's rough, and at times, even Luffy wanted to give up. With every load swallowed and every dick sucked, he felt himself improving, but there was the slightest presence of a plateau. Something was missing. Despite being told he was the best in the game, the best in the entire school, Luffy just _knew_ in his cock thirsty heart that something was amiss.

There was a challenge he hadn't faced and overcome yet.

"Did you do your homework?" Sanji asks as they stroll down the street. "I still need to suck three more cocks by the end of the week."

"Of course I did," Luffy says, giving him a knowing smile. "With the stupidly long conclusions written out and everything."

"Wow," Nami says, leaning forward to hear them better. "I wish I had your power, Luffy. How did you do the deep throating eye contact assignment without your neck hurting?"

The younger giggles. "It's easy. Just take it like you're swallowing, and relax your jaw. Then you can look into their eyes while doing it."

"I know, but my gag reflex is just." Nami makes an obscene gesture with her throat and mouth, and Sanji and Luffy burst into loud laughter. She pins them with a pointed glare. "Oh shut up you two! Just because I can't deep throat doesn't mean I can't take dick!"

"That was the best thing I've ever seen, holy shit," Sanji chuckles as he wipes a tear from his eye. "All things come in due time, Nami. You've only been enrolled for a year, anyway."

"Yeah," she mutters, "but Luffy got at the top of his class in a few _weeks_."

"What can I say?" Luffy proudly shrugs his shoulders, a wide smile on his glowing face. "I've been told my mouth stretches like rubber."

"God, I wish," Sanji makes a face. "You're a natural, Luffy. I wonder if there's a cock out there that you'd actually have trouble with."

"Doubt it," the red head snorts. "Remember you're talking to the man that had a train ran _on his mouth_." She shakes her head at the memory. "Wildest shit I've ever heard."

Luffy muses with a finger to the chin. "I remember that night. That was really fun..." A fire is lit in his eyes, and his lips quirk upwards. "If there's anyone who can top that, I'd welcome the challenge."

"They'd have to be a fucking beast," Sanji says with a lopsided smile. "Throw _you_ for a loop? As if anyone like that exists."

Nami waves them ahead to a building, pushing open the glass door. "Come on guys, you don't want to be late for class. It starts in like two minutes."

Sanji groans when he sees the sign to the door. "Oh fuck, _another_ lab? This is the third one this _week!_ "

"Fine by me," Luffy grins, entering after the blonde. "I don't mind. Just hate the stupid conclusions we write after each one."

"That's because you're good at them." Nami playfully pushes him through before shutting the door behind them. "I just hope the guys are all good looking this time…"

The trio enters the building and makes their way up to the second floor. They find the familiar set of double purple doors and push through, revealing a wide lecture hall. Wide lanes of desks staircase the room down to its bottom level, where the teacher waits behind a desk with a large screen behind him. Scores of students were already seated, talking in various tones about the upcoming lab study. Nami walks down a few steps, then shuffles her way into their usual seats. Luffy and Sanji file in after.

"Attention, class!" Mr. Ivankov claps twice to get everyone's attention. "Attention!"

"Of course it's this guy," Sanji mutters, resting his head in his hand. "Wish we had Mihawk."

"As you all know, today's another lab. I know, I know!" The teacher holds up two hands in defense when a chorus of groans and complaints arise from the seats. "In all honesty, I didn't want to do this, either. But today is a little bit different. Boys! Come on in."

Luffy turns to the bottom left, where a purple door swings open. A line of young men file out, all wearing a school uniform he's never seen before. A murmur sweeps the crowd as the last one shuts the door behind him, revealing a grand total of twenty students. They all stood cockily; a hand in the pocket here, and little sneer there. Luffy already wasn't their biggest fan.

Mr. Ivankov clears his throat. "As you all know, in our normal labs, we would propose a hypothesis and test them on our subjects that day. However, these are not just our normal test subjects. They're from our rival school- Heart University."

As soon as the final words are uttered, the crowd bursts into surprised gasps and even some shrieks of shock. Luffy looks at the animated faces around him with a confused frown.

"Heart University?" he repeats to himself. "Never heard of it. Hey Nami, Sanji..." He turns to them, but they were gaping at the teacher ahead of them with wide eyes and slack jaws.

"Um." He inclines his head in question. "You two okay?"

" _Okay?_ " Nami turns to Luffy, dumbfounded. "You don't know that school?"

"No?"

"Luffy," Sanji begins, exasperated, "you're such an idiot."

The teen crosses his arms. "What are you two talking about?"

"Heart University," Nami explains, gaze planted firmly on the students below, "is where _the_ best headgivers go. They're renowned nationwide, have countless accolades under their belt, and have the most successful and well known alumni in the _world_."

Luffy hums, impressed. "Holy shit."

"I know!" Sanji slams a palm down on the table. "So why is such a famous school here?"

Nami turns to him. "They're our rivals. We're just as good as them, remember?" She rubs tired fingers on her temples. "It's just...there's so much tension between us, we stay clear of each other's campuses and schools. No one's likely ever even seen their uniforms until today, only heard of 'em. We only interact when there's a Bedroom Competition."

"But this isn't one, so why are they here?" Luffy asks.

"Not sure." She narrows her eyes. "I'm getting a bad feeling from this..."

"Quiet down you all!" Mr. Ivankov implores with another couple of claps. "Now listen! These young men here are-"

"Oh, shut up already," a Heart Student interrupts, stepping forward with a grin. "Take a backseat, would ya?" A trio of his friends surround him, glaring at anyone who dared to say a word of opposition to him.

Mr. Ivankov looked perplexed. "What're you-"

"I said," the student reiterates, "take a damn _seat!_ "

"Yeah, yeah! A seat he said, a seat!" his entourage whoops, clapping him on the back and flipping off the older.

"No respect," Luffy mutters, shaking his head. "How can they act like that?"

"They have the clout to show for it," Nami says quietly, lips pursed. "They're so prestigious, they have a messed up superiority complex. Of course they don't respect anyone."

"Pieces of shit," Sanji grunts. "Everyone only likes 'em because of their head game."

"Is that so." Luffy crosses his arms and returns to the scene up front.

Mr. Ivankov was growing more pissed by the second. "You all better behave or else I'll call your headmaster-"

"Doflamingo won't give a flying shit," the leading student waves off. "I'm practically his son. Try it, grandpa."

Anger flashes in the teacher's eyes. " _Grand-_ "

"Listen up!" One of the Heart Students behind the leader steps forward, ignoring the sputters of the teacher behind him. "We came here for one thing and one thing only."

"To prove that we're the best cock sucking school in the country!" Another adds. "I'm tired of always being compared to you fucks at BJ. Makes me sick!"

"Hey!" Nami rises, eyes narrowed. "Don't insult our school like that, you pricks!"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" the third seethes. "Unlike you, we have a reputation to keep up! We have some damn pride."

"And so do we!" Sanji protests, standing beside her. "You guys are _always_ causing some type of trouble! Are you that insecure about your ranking with us?"

The trio all bare their teeth. " _What_ did you say-"

"Enough!" Mr. Invankov comes forward and stands between his audience and the Heart Students. Sanji and Nami lower to their seats when the teacher gives them a pointed look, then he turns to the Heart Students' leader. "You all need to leave, _now_. Our arrangement is off."

"What?" the leader taunts. "Don't think you have students that can measure up to us?"

"What arrangement?" a BJ Uni student questions.

Mr. Ivankov turns to silence the kid, but the Hearts student laughs loudly and sidesteps the man. "We planned to have a friendly little suck-off, see who was truly the best, once and for all." He motions to his classmates, who all snicker at the BJ Students. "But as you see, we're all pretty fed up. It was a waste of time coming here. This university is trash."

"Say that again," Mr. Ivankov dares in a low voice. It sends chills down Luffy's back.

"This university is _trash_ ," the leader repeats, leaning closer and closer to the teacher's face by the word.

"That's it," Mr. Ivankov grunts, strutting to his desk in front of the classroom. "If you want a competition, we'll give you competition."

"Make it a good one, pops," he laughs, entourages chortling away beside him. "I'm practically yawning over here."

The teacher sends him a glare as he furiously flickers through his notes. "You want the best?"

"Of the best," the Hearts leader confirms lazily. "And you know what? Let's make this interesting. Since I'm the top of my school too, I'll be the sole judge. I know better than these fucks the difference between a good and bad suck."

"Fine. But if they're to your liking, you'll agree to never step foot here again." Mr. Ivankov eyes him with a small smile. "And you'll either praise BJ Uni's name, or keep it out your mouth."

"Deal," he snickers. "Like that's ever gonna happen. The day someone makes me do that is the day I-"

"Luffy?" Mr. Ivankov announces. "Are you here?"

Sanji elbows him in the side, and Luffy jolts. "What?" he whispers to the blonde.

Nami looks over at him pointedly. "Are you not paying attention?"

He shrugs. "Halfway? I don't really care about those assholes."

"Iva just called your name!"

"He did?" Luffy blinks and turns. Sure enough, about three quarters of the class was looking his way expectantly. "Uh...hi?"

Mr. Ivankov spots him in the seats and smiles. "Come down here, sonny."

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Luffy slips out of his seat and descends the wide girth of the stairs down to the bottom floor. The Hearts leader watches him with raised brows, practically choking back on his laughter.

"... _That's_ your best student?" he guffaws, a hand around his middle. "No, no way. Look at him! He's so _small_."

Luffy glares at him before making his way over to his teacher. "Yeah?"

Mr. Ivankov pulls him close. "Blow him."

"What?" Luffy shouts. "But he's-"

"Listen!" The teacher claps his shoulder. "This is for our pride as a school, okay?"

"I don't care. He's a piece of shit."

"Language. But you're not wrong," the teacher admits with a sigh, eyeing the Heart Students over his shoulder. "Tell you what. Do it, and you're exempt from all other labs the rest of the year."

Luffy frowns and crosses his arms. "No, I like labs. Sucking cock is fun. What I don't like are the-"

"Conclusions?" Mr. Ivankov chuckles. "They're gone. This year and next."

Luffy turns one-eighty, rolling his neck and cracking his knuckles. "Alright, then. Who am I sucking off?"

The leader of the pack eyes him with disdain as he approaches. "...Name's Law. Trafalgar Law."

"And I'm Luffy," he introduces, placing his hands on his hips. He eyes Law up and down. Not bad at all. "You're a piece of shit, but this is for my grade."

Law frowns. "Excuse me?"

"My bad. For the school," he corrects, grabbing Law's arm. "C'mon. Let's go somewhere private."

"Hey!" one of his entourage protests. "You can't just take Law like that!"

"What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"Did you just call him an asshole, asshole?"

"Bepo, Shachi, Penguin!" Law snaps. "Stuff it, there's no point. Don't worry. This won't take too long."

Luffy smirks over his shoulder as he opens the purple door out the classroom. "You poor soul. Do you have the slightest idea who I am?"

"No," Law sneers, door banging behind them, "and I really don't care to know."

"Well," Luffy drawls, a sexy tilt to his tone, "you're about to find out in the best way possible. I'm not the number one student here for nothing."

* * *

[READ PART 2 HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795836/chapters/65370076#workskin)

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	25. Lawlu: A Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Pinning Law is my favorite Law. And thank you for 2000 hits omg. It happened a couple days ago but I didn’t want to celebrate it on that drabble >.< BUT THANK YOU!!
> 
> Tags: Law's Pinning, He's In Love, He's A Cutie

* * *

**A Crush**

* * *

Law sat on his bed and stared at his ceiling as his heart raced. He closed his eyes, letting the warm feeling of attraction gently sweep over him. It reddens his cheeks, makes him jittery.

He had a crush.

It’s been so long since Law’s had this particular feeling, he isn’t sure what to do with it. How to act on it. All he knows is that when he sees Luffy, his brain just freezes, and he gets all nervous, and he tends to ramble more than he should, and he should really shut up when that happens, but he can’t. Anytime Luffy’s near, his stomach gives birth to several scores of butterflies, which then proceed to real havoc in the pit of his navel. And then Luffy would laugh, and god, it would make it worse.

Luffy never cared much for his stumblings. He’d smile, call him endearing, and then move on, because that’s just how Luffy rolls. He was a blissful kind of ignorant, the cute thing, and poor Law just had to go and fall for him.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	26. SanUso: Move In Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been dealing with a lot of stuff irl, so i'm v sorry for the lil wait. *looks at DRF guiltily* BUT. Here's more SanUso (UsoSan?) bc why not.
> 
> Tags: Pining!Sanji, Modern Day AU, Flirting, Slightly NSFW

* * *

**Move In Day**

* * *

Sanji knew this was a bad idea when he suggested it, but he did it anyway because he's an idiot who liked to torture himself with his little one sided crush.

His newly acquired roommate smiled at him. "What? Something on my face?"

"No, Usopp," he sighed, motioning him further into the apartment. "I'm just thinking."

Usopp dragged his belongings into the middle of the room and dropped them onto the floor. "I don't blame ya. We've got a lot of unpacking to do."

"Not about that, idiot," Sanji muttered, turning away from him as a blush adorned his cheeks. _It's the fact that you're here with me,_ he wanted to say, _the fact that we're alone. The fact that I can't help but want you, and it drives me crazy._ Instead of vocalizing his thoughts, he studied the seemingly endless amounts of bags, boxes, and containers that littered the room's perimeter. "How long do you think this'll take?"

Usopp walked over to a small box labeled 'random shit' and pulled out a box cutter. "Way too long. When you called and asked me to move in, I was so happy I just threw all my stuff into random boxes and came as soon as I could." He gave Sanji an apologetic smile. "Thanks for asking me to be your roommate, Sanji. I missed you."

Another wave of butterflies rolled in his stomach, and the blonde rubbed an awkward hand behind his neck, hoping he didn't look as flushed as he felt. "No problem."

Usopp hummed and began cutting open the top of the cardboard. Sanji watched him work for all of two seconds before realization slammed into him like a ton of bricks. His one visible eye popped open, heart hammering away in its confines.

That was _that_ box.

He cursed colorfully under his breath as he reached out to Usopp, who was lifting each wing of the box's cover carefully. No, fuck, _please_ not like this-

Sanji nearly tripped in his haste to stop his friend. "Wait Usopp, that's-"

One of the colorful objects was in his hand before the blonde could stop him. Usopp looked at the long, curved dildo with wide-eyed wonder, examining it as he would one of his stray car parts. "Sanji..."

The blonde snatched the toy out of his hands and stuffed it back in the box, closing it and shoving it to the side forcefully. Humiliation burned his nose and ears as red as the blood coursing through his veins. He wished it could disappear into the floor, he was so embarrassed. Sanji closed his eyes against the wave of shame that racked his form.

Now that he's found his stash, Usopp would eventually put two and two together and find out he had a crush on him. Then their friendship would be ruined, and god damn it, it would be all his fault. All because he wasn't being careful enough. Something as simple as keeping your sex toys out of sight from the object of your affections should be elementary, but Sanji was an idiot and didn't quite get that yet.

An awful silence hung in the air around them. Sanji swallowed thickly. "I..."

"No worries, man." Usopp held up a hand, a smile tugging at his lips. "I don't mind."

Sanji looked at him, incredulous. He opened his mouth, shut it, looked down at the floor. He wasn't sure what to say, if there was anything he _could_ say in a situation like this. The feeling of embarrassment ate at him like no other.

Usopp clapped him on the shoulder and chuckled, and the sound made Sanji's body flare with heat. "What you do in your private time is none of my business."

"Right," the blonde quickly agreed, bobbing his head in time to the rapid thrum of his heart. He deflates a little. "...right."

"Unless," Usopp began, squeezing lightly on his shoulder and caressing the skin there with a gentle thumb. "You want it to be."

The invitation caught Sanji so off guard, he nearly choked on oxygen. He blinked a few times as the words processed in his mind, sinking down into his brain. Was Usopp even remotely aware of what he was asking? No, forget that, since when was Usopp anything but straight? Had Sanji assumed wrong? Or had he just failed to pick up on the signs?

Usopp continued staring at him, waiting for a response. The blonde swallowed the mess of questions on his tongue and breathed out a steady breath. "Maybe I do."

His roommate removed his hand, leaving sparks of fire in its place. He moved to the box that Sanji had pushed away and heaved it into his arms. "This is heavier than I thought," he muttered more to himself than to Sanji. The blonde watched with open shock as he digs through the contents and pulls out a string of anal beads and whistles appreciatively.

"Lead the way," Usopp nodded to the hallways on the other end of the room. "Where's the bedroom?"

Sanji pinches himself, turning towards a hall on their right. "This has gotta be a dream. This isn't happening," he murmurs under his breath, discreetly pinching the flesh of his cheek. Usopp was not about to just use his own sex toys on him. In the middle of an unfurnished apartment. On the first day he moved in. There's no _way_.

Usopp chuckled as if hearing his thoughts, coming up behind him and elbowing his side playfully. "Let's see all the goodies you have tucked away in here, yeah?"

Sanji could only nod numbly as he opened the door to his room, completely bare save for his hastily made bed and matching nightstand. Oh god. Just the sight of it made something rough and filthy lurch in the depths of his stomach. "...Yeah."

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	27. KidLaw: Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, I'll be posting for the days I missed. Enjoy. (Also, it wasn't until I was about to post this that I thought of Hamilton. Nothing like the song though lol)
> 
> Tags: Fighting, Blood, Kid's In A Gang, And Law's There For The Ride

* * *

**Helpless**

* * *

Law spits out blood as he steadies himself on his feet, wiping trace remnants on the back of his hand. "You're a real bastard, you know that right?"

His opponent grins down at him, cracking his knuckles and rolling his shoulders. "You were the one who asked me to spar, Trafalgar."

"But I didn't ask you to punch my goddamn teeth out," he snaps, frowning. He straightens fully and rubs a sore spot on his bare back. "You never know how to hold back, do you?"

"What do you want me to say?" Kid cuts, stepping away from Law and off the mats. "'I'm sorry?' I'll be in hell before that happens."

His body nearly glowed in the lights from above, reflecting off his sweaty, shirtless upper half. His red hair was a wavy mess that came down just below his ears, lips painted a deep crimson red, eyes sharpened from the adrenaline of a fight.

Kid's voice turns cold and serious. "You need some hand to hand combat training if you really want to be in on this."

Law feels his bruised jawline and flinches, thick red pain oozing from his busted lip. "I know, I know, fuck," he mutters.

Kid sighs and walks back towards him, cradling his head in his large hands. Law looks up at him with narrowed, hardened eyes, but melts when Kid presses his mouth to his. It was soft and gentle, something Law wouldn't know the red head was capable of if he didn't know him personally. He always did that when he was mad at him, and as frustrating as it was to be distracted, Law would be a liar if he said it didn't help alleviate his anger.

"You know I'm just trying to look out for you," Kid murmurs when they part. The heel of his palms move across his cheeks and down the sides of his neck before settling on his shoulders. Kid's head hangs low, and his voice is strained when he speaks. "My enemies are some mean motherfuckers. Once they see you with me, they'll use every means possible to ruin you."

"But you said you'd protect me if anything went wrong," Law points out, placing his hands over Kid's. "I'll be right by your side, and you'll be right by mi-"

"Damn it Trafalgar, it's not that simple." Kid claws into the meaty parts of his shoulder, and pinched pain blossoms from the hold.

"Kid," he starts, grabbing his wrists, "you're hurt-"

"To these fucks, me being right there means nothing. Some of them are that daring." Kid finally meets his gaze, and Law's surprised to find the rarity of worry in them. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Law watches the tenseness in his stance, the stiffness in the way he carried himself. This topic was one that obviously deeply bothered him. "I can handle myself around a gun well enough."

"But if that gun is knocked out of your hand?" Kid returns, hairless brows lowered. "Then what? If there's a gun to your head..." He molds his finger into a fake gun and places it by his temple. "...Then what?"

Law grabs the fake gun by the trigger and looks Kid in the eyes. " _Bang_."

The red head removes his limb, nostrils flaring. "Not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be," Law says, and he means it.

"We'll talk more about this another time." Kid moves away from him and off the mats once more. "Come with me to shower and eat. Killer should be done with dinner now."

Law makes a disapproving sound in the back of his throat. "I'm not your damn lapdog like the others. Try again."

The red haired tilts his head to the ceiling tiredly before turning to Law. "Do you want to shower with me?" he asks pointedly.

" _Yes_ ," Law lilts, a smug smile curling his lips. He steps off the mats and strolls towards the red head. "And you better cut that attitude, Eustass. I'm not taking any more of your shit tonight."

"After all I did to help you," Kid grumbles, shaking his head as his lover comes close. "I seriously don't know why I do it, save not wanting to bury your ass."

"Because you're head over heels," Law smirks, bringing a rough hand to Kid's shoulder to bring him down for a kiss on the cheek. "You helpless thing."

Eustass chuckles, a low rumble in the back of his throat, at Law's bloody lips pressed against his slick cheek. "I wouldn't call the leader of a gang _helpless_ per se."

Law walks ahead of him then, and Kid takes his time to watch him. All that sun kissed skin decorated in endless swirls of tribal tattoos, tight muscles packed onto his thin torso and arms, damp black hair that came to an uneven cut at the nape of his neck. Law was truly breath-taking, and its times like these where Kid was violently reminded of the fact. 

His mesmerizing golden eyes turn to look at him over a shoulder then, beckoning him without using his words. The stare stirs something below his belt, and the larger man runs an annoyed hand through his hair, obediently following. He always did, because it was Law. And Law did things to him that no one else could.

Kid cursed his luck. Maybe he _was_ helpless.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	28. Zosan: That Cute Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Continuation of ch 20.
> 
> Tags: Drinking, Flirting

* * *

**That Cute Guy**

* * *

Sanji felt the eyes on him. Instead of returning the gaze, he deliberately chooses to ignore it. After about a minute of staring at his half empty glass, he turns to his friends. "He still looking this way?"

"Oh definitely," Nami chuckles. "As a matter of fact, he may or may not be coming towards us as we speak."

The blonde pauses and turns to her, heart beating a nervous rhythm in his chest. "No he's not."

Usopp hums in thought. "The one with green hair, right?"

Sanji feels his stomach drop. "Yeah, that's-"

"Hey."

The new voice startles him, and Usopp shoots him a small supportive smile. Sanji turns to his right slowly, almost in a trance. He comes face to face with the piece of eye candy he was ogling on the other side of the bar, who greets him with this adorable drunken smile, and _god_. Sanji knew he was cute from afar, but up close, this man was nothing short of fine. He pulls off being on the cusp of drunkenness effortlessly, carrying himself with a confidence much better than Sanji could've hoped to had he been in his place.

"I'm Zoro," he says, lopsided smile widening.

 _Fuck_. "I'm Sanji," he replies, a little breathless.

"You uh," Zoro's attention darts to his friends, then returns back to him. "Come around here often?"

He hears Nami behind him poorly disguise a laugh as a cough, and Zoro glares at her. Sanji can't help but smile at the endearing effort. It makes his heart soar.

"I don't, really," he admits sheepishly, and Zoro deflates a little. Sanji leans an elbow on the table and rests his chin on his palm, looking up at the green haired through lidded eyes. "But I can if you'll be here."

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	29. Lawlu: Luffy Tries To Say Law's Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The title.
> 
> Tags: Name Kinks, Strawhat Antics, Cute, Canon Universe, Luffy's In Character For Once

* * *

**Luffy Tries To Say Law's Name**

* * *

"Try saying my name," Law urges, "just try."

Luffy raises an eyebrow. "Torao?"

"No, correctly."

"Law?"

The sound of his first name on Luffy's tongue goes straight to his nether regions, and he coughs lightly into his elbow. It shouldn't be that hot. It shouldn't turn him on this much.

But it does, and Law was going to find himself in a _very_ awkward predicament if he doesn't get Luffy back on task.

He swallows and tries again. "My _last_ name, Mugiwara-ya."

Luffy makes a face, tilting his head to the side in thought. "Hmm," he starts, expression working up something fierce as he thinks. "Tor...ter-"

"Ter?" Law frowns. "No, tra. _Tra_."

Luffy hums, acknowledging the words, eyes squeezed shut with a finger pressed against his forehead. "Wait I'm concentrating, hold on!"

Law sighs and crosses his arms, waiting for Luffy to speak. After another beat of concentrated humming, which increased in volume as he reaches the depths of his mind for an answer, he suddenly smiles wide. "Toraraga!"

"Who the _hell_ ," Law scoffs, brows raised, "is Toraraga?"

Luffy frowns slightly, bewilderment lining his beautiful face. "Is that not right?"

He was too damn cute for his own good. A smile pulls the edges of his lips against his wishes. "Not in the slightest. Try again."

"Tagflarg!" Luffy brightens, only to deflate when Law chuckles and shakes his head.

"That's even harder to say than my actual name," he points out with a small smile. "How did you even manage that?"

"I dunno. It's not my fault your name has a million letters," Luffy mutters, pouting.

Law's heart absolutely flutters at the expression. "It has a lot less than that, Mugiwara-ya."

"Toraforga?"

"...No."

"Tragafa?"

"Nope."

"Trafala?"

"Close!" Law grins. Luffy throws his hands up in the air, clearly disappointed.

"I can't do it, Torao!" he huffs, stomping his foot. "Your name is too hard! Do you want me to just call you Law?"

Law freezes as a shiver chills his spine. "No, don't-"

"Law!" Luffy cheers, gummy smile stretching his rubbery cheeks. "Law, Law, _La-_ "

" _Don't_." Law clamps a hand over his mouth, voice husky and low. He closes his eyes against another wave of pleasure that settles in his groin, and he takes a deep breath. He needs to get a grip. "Luffy, just forget it. 'Torao' is fine."

Luffy blinks twice then nods slowly in understanding. Law sighs and removes his palm. "Good. I have to take my leave now, anyway. I need to go converse with that tanuki of yours."

"Chopper?"

"Yeah." Law raises a brow at him. "Is that an issue?"

"No!" Luffy blurts, then cowers back again, the slightest red on his cheeks. "No..."

Law shakes his head and leaves him to his ministrations. "Then I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Luffy waves him away. "See ya."

Once Law is out of sight, Luffy collapses against the mast of the Thousand Sunny and sighs, looking up at the sky. "Why is it that when Torao said my name..." He clutches at his heart and bangs his head back against the mask. "My body feels hot and it beats harder here?"

"That's called having a crush, Luffy," Nami smiles from the balcony behind him.

"Or is it a kink?" Robin deadpans from under her parasol.

"Robin, _no!_ " Usopp cuts, popping his head out from the side of the ship. "Don't put those ideas into his head!"

Luffy makes a confused noise. "What's a kink?"

Zoro pops his head down from his training in the crow's nest. "Well, if you really wanna know-"

"Say another word Marimo and I'm shoving a foot up your ass," Sanji grunts, entering the fiasco on the deck from the kitchen. "Don't worry about it, Luffy."

Luffy considers for a moment before shrugging. "Well, if you say so. And is that _meat?_ "

"Yeah, come on in," Sanji motions him into the kitchen. "I made extra, just for you."

Robin watches as Luffy practically floats into the ship's kitchen, drooling. The delicious smell of meat blesses the rest of their noses and entices the other members of the crew to follow their captain's footsteps, still arguing about wether Luffy's feelings were a kink or a crush. Robin soon finds herself alone on the deck.

"That's definitely a kink, Captain. With a pretty sizable crush on top," she chuckles to herself, flipping a page of her book. Her knowing blue eyes catch a certain surgeon emerging from their doctor's quarters, staring at the closed kitchen door in longing. "And I do believe you're not alone."

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	30. Law: His Tormentors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is another sad one.
> 
> Tags: Depression, In Canon If You Squint, Two Years Before Pre-TS

* * *

**His Tormentors**

* * *

Helplessness tore at him.

Loneliness wasn't too close behind, neither was anxiety. All wrapped up in a pretty little bow called numbness. His tormentors caressed his cheeks, planted soft kisses into his hair, whispered thoughts into his ear that he really shouldn't heed, but kind of has half a mind to.

Law sat on the edge of his cot with his head in his hands. A twenty-one year old shouldn't be feeling like a shell of a human, wasting away as time inevitably ticked on, but yet here he was. Bepo had come to check on him repeatedly that day, knowing full well how he got when his depression came for its routine visits. Law waved him off against his better judgement, insisting he was fine, but now look at him.

He stares emptily at a spot on the wall and stays unmoving for a long time. The whirring of his thoughts begin then, a constant low throb behind his eyeballs. They show images of the interior of a dark chest, of shots ringing out in the cold of winter, of the scream of someone he later identified as himself. The memory turns his blood to ice, so his mind enhances the scene like the sadist it was, delving into the recollection of his father's passing with stunning accuracy.

Law exhales exhaustion through his nostrils as the memory washes over him. He can't even conjure the energy to feel sad; he just felt emotionless. Hollow. His depression liked to play this little game with him, seeking ways to make him feel worse, but it's ironic. Law can't feel a thing.

A rest would help, but he hasn't found it in him to sleep. He glances over and catches the time from his phone. A little past five AM. He stretches out on his cot and mimicked the motions of one going to sleep, hoping his act would turn true.

It usually didn't.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	31. Lawlu: Child Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short and sweet
> 
> Tags: Childhood Friends, Everyone's Alive

* * *

**Child Law**

* * *

"Law, meet your neighbor, Luffy!"

The young boy of ten years looks down to the child with a sense of disgust. He rolled around in the dirt, playing with some figurine of a pirate. A brother, the blonde, stood over him laughing, while the raven haired one played right there beside him.

His father placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're only a handful of years older than these three, so make sure to make good friends with them!"

"Daddy, they're scary!" Lami cries, rushing to her father's leg and hugging the material with shaking hands.

"Oh don't worry honey," their mother laughs, bending down to scoop his sister into her arms. "They're harmless. Right, honey?"

"Of course," his father chuckles. He pats Law's hair gently. "You'll help introduce Lami, alright Law?"

Law looks to the three brothers once more, gaze lingering on the one called Luffy. "...Yes, Father."

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	32. Luffy: Kid and Franky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want these two to interact in canon so *stomps foot* mf *stomps foot* BAD!! UGH. Made up things so none of the things I mention are canon lol.
> 
> Tags: Canon Universe, Nerds

* * *

**Kid and Franky**

* * *

"Oh my god, do you want to join my crew?"

"Sorry Jaggy," Luffy huffs, folding his arms, "but he's _my_ nakama."

Kid scowls in his direction. "Shut up, Straw Hat! His brains aren't nearly as appreciated in this ragtag group."

"Oi," Law cuts in, frowning.

Franky laughs good-naturedly and rubs his neck, shy. "I appreciate the sentiment brother, but I'll have to pass."

Kid turns to him, admiring the vast array of machinery and tools at the man's disposal. "Seriously, I haven't even seen half of these before in my life! Where's you get this Everlast bolt?"

"Oh, this?" Franky holds up the large bolt, and Kid gazes at it like it's a delicious meal and he's starving. "Plucked it from the bottom of Fishman Island. Don't you have one for your mast, sonny?"

"Of course not," Kid shakes his head. "I wish! We only have a Galaxy Bolt."

"A Galaxy Bolt! That's just on par!"

"Is it?"

"Yeah, the two are interchangeable with only some slight differences. Just make sure its tight, then use a-"

"-Frog Burned Wrench!"

"-Frog Burned Wrench!"

Franky and Kid exchange wide smiles, continuing to delve deep into the idiosyncrasies of machinery and engineering, leaving their only other audience to themselves.

Law and Luffy exchange looks. "Is he always like this?" Luffy asks, tilting his head towards the red head.

"Don't ask me," Law mutters, rolling his eyes. "You were in prison with him."

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	33. Lawlu: I Can’t Wait For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: luffy's a lucky lil shit.
> 
> Tags: Waiter!Law, Law's Such A Flirt, Luffy Can't Deal

* * *

**I Can't Wait For You**

* * *

“Do you see that man over there?” Luffy tries to follow the waiter with his eyes, then looks pointedly back at Zoro, as if expecting him to get his gist.

He misses it entirely. “Who?”

“Ugh. Zoro just-” Luffy takes his friend’s shoulder and twists him hard to their left, where that gorgeous waiter vanishes from his sight. Luffy stares at the space he once occupied blankly, confusion furrowing his brow.

His friend matches the expression. “Where is he?”

“He was just there!” Luffy protests, letting go of Zoro’s shoulder with a huff. “I swear! He was this tall tanned guy, _super_ hot. Dark hair, golden eyes...a walking wet dream. I think he had tattoos on his arms, and even some on his fingers!” Luffy pauses then, hand on his chin. “Oh man, what did they say? It was really ominous.”

“Death?”

Luffy brightens and turns to Zoro. “Yeah, that's exactly it! How'd you know? I thought you said you didn't see him.”

Zoro slights away. “I didn't say anything, Luffy.”

“Luffy?” a silken voice repeats from his right. “What an unusual name.”

Luffy felt his cheeks pool with red as he slowly turned to the man beside him. It's the waiter from before. A smirk graced his gorgeous lips, and he was watching Luffy with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. He must've heard Luffy talking about him.

“I have tattoos in other places too, if you’re interested,” the waiter grins, and Luffy screams internally.

Oh he _definitely_ heard him.

“Hey,” Zoro buts in, “don't you think you're coming on a little too strong?”

“I'm just following your friend Luffy here’s example,” he chuckles, bringing his lips down low to his ear so his voice washes over Luffy like a shiver. “What was that again? A walking wet dream?”

Luffy nearly felt faint he was blushing so hard. He wished he could vanish into the floor. He had nothing he could say to that. All his confidence vanished the moment the man graced him with that rich tenor of his. And of course, he was smoother than melted chocolate. What's there not to love?

He brings himself up to his full height and tosses a carefree grin in Luffy’s direction. It’s dazzling. “I tease.”

“No shit,” Zoro grumbles.

“Name’s Law,” he introduces with a slight bow, fitting with the sharp dress shirt and black apron fastened around his middle, covering dark wash jeans. “I'll be bringing you all your receipts soon.”

“Receipts? But we haven’t gotten our checks yet,” Luffy knows he sounds a bit small, voice a bit higher than usual. He feels like a little kid with a crush, turning into complete mush around the object of his affections. But he can't help himself. He's already fallen and he didn't even have the slightest clue as to who for.

Law seems to notice his internal struggle and sends him a wink. “I took care of it,” he soothes, as sweet as sugar, waving them goodbye before they could make any cavil.

Zoro crosses his arms indignantly as the waiter’s back retreats. “What if I were your date? He would've made me look like a complete idiot if I intended to pay for you.”

“But you're not,” Luffy murmurs, almost in a dream-like state. He watches Law from afar, moving between tables and attending his other guests. “And you didn't.”

Zoro makes a face. “Oh man. He got you hooked because of the free food, huh?”

“Uh-huh.”

“You know you’re hopeless like this.” It's not a question.

Luffy only nods numbly as Law makes his way back to them, a beautiful smile lighting his features. It almost physically hurt to look at, he was so flawless. The man’s natural charisma was a weapon and Luffy is certain he was dealt a fatal blow.

He sets a black checkbook on the table with a couple of papers sticking out of it. He pulls out one and slides it over to Zoro, who takes it with suspicious eyes trained on Law. The man slides the remaining leather over to Luffy. “Your receipts.”

It's then that Luffy catches Law’s enchanting gold with his own deep brown, and the fucker has the audacity to smile, and that's it, he's dead, he's gone, _deceased--_

“You all have a wonderful evening,” Law bids them goodbye with a knowing tilt of the head. It's as though he heard Zoro’s passing comment about dates earlier, because when he smiles at Luffy, it's unabashed, and with a clear intent.

Luffy’s heart beats impossibly louder. He has half a mind to hold his hands over it in fear it just might jump out of his chest.

Law was flirting with him.

It's never been more obvious, if Zoro’s muffled gags are anything to go by.

The waiter returns back to his work at hand, bustling over to another table, greeting them in hushed tones. Luffy stares after him, transfixed, a slight longing to his gaze. Then Law bends to pick up something, and oh, does his mind _wander_.

Zoro stares at his receipt, then glances over to the one bound in leather. “Why did he leave yours unopened?”

The words snap Luffy out of his daydream of them in his apartment, sullying every appliance in sight. “What?”

“Your check, dummy,” Zoro says, exasperated, “open it."

He reaches for the leather in bewilderment. “Sure, but why do you sound so-” Luffy feels his words die in his throat as a small, folded piece of paper falls out of the sleeve of the checkbook.

It’s a phone number, sprawled in tight, neat handwriting. Below it, a note.

_I'm a waiter, but I can't wait for you. -Law_

“That was the corniest shit I've ever read,” Zoro snorts.

“Well I must be corn then,” Luffy says with a big smile, “because that shit worked.”

“...I don't think that's how that phrase works, Luffy.”

“I couldn't care less.”

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	34. Lawlu: The Art of Giving Blowjobs 2

_A/N: I’m not so evil as to make you wait so long and only provide this little lol. The rest is now in a separate fic[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795836/chapters/65370076#workskin). Below is a little snippet!_

* * *

**The Art of Giving Blowjobs 2**

* * *

Luffy shoves them into an empty classroom and locks the door behind them. It's perfect- an open, wide space, chairs and desks stacked on top of each other around the perimeter, fixed windows on the far side letting in warm sunlight. A forgotten teacher’s desk stands in the middle of the room with a rolling chair behind it. To his far right is a chalkboard, to his left, a whiteboard. 

Law enters the room, taking in the minimal sights. “The design is quite...exquisite,” he comments sarcastically.

Luffy’s expression crumples with disgust. Rich boy schools must be nothing but big and expensive halls, gold infused columns, and classy marble. Too bad Luffy couldn't care less. He motions to the teacher’s table. “Shut up, hold onto that, and take your pants off.”

Law raises a brow, but begins moving. “And why would I need to lean against the table?”

“You'll need the support,” Luffy smirks, and that gets the slightest quirk of the lips from Law, but he says nothing in response.

Once situated, Law loosens his belt and works his clothing to a pool around his ankles. He toes them off to the side. Luffy watches the actions with rapt attention, instinctively licking his lips. He's been in this situation plenty of times before, but this time, there was a different energy in the room. There were things other than grades at stake. His pride, his school's pride, and most importantly, his conclusions, rode on this.

That, and he was just happy to finally have a cock in his mouth. It’s been days.

He drops to his knees before Law, sliding his boxers down in one smooth motion like the veteran he is. When Law is released, he sighs from above him at the same time Luffy whistles under his breath.

Law was _huge_.

Luffy stares, starstruck, unmoving for several moments. It had a slight curve to it, thick and swole the entire length. Luffy simply stared at it, tracing the veins and ridges with his eyes, mouth watering at savoring his taste. God, just thinking of blowing him gets him this hot, he could only imagine what it’d feel like having that _in_ him.

Yeah, right.

“Having second thoughts?” Law taunts with a smile.

“No! God, no. On the contrary,” Luffy shivers and slides a hand down past the waistband of his pants and around himself. “Just the _sight_ of it is...”

He spits into his hand and pumps his cock a couple times, stifling a small moan when he speeds up, the man’s name a muted mantra on his lips. Law makes a sound from above him. “Fuck, that's really hot.”

Luffy brings a hand to Law’s hardness and pumps in time to his own, relishing in the way Law jerked under his palm. Rough veins and sensitive skin practically vibrate under his touch, and Luffy chances a glance at Law’s expression. He looked torn between wanting to moan and wanting to keep his debonair air from before.

Well, it was time for him to choose.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	35. Zosan: Zoro's Musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Idk why but I haven't written zosan in a while. My bad.
> 
> tags: canon universe, sanji goes before zoro, pining!zoro, a little pain

* * *

**Zoro's Musings**

* * *

Zoro wasn't sure what this bubbling feeling for Sanji was in his chest. There was definitely annoyance there, oh _god_ was there annoyance. There was this loyalty too, but that just came with being in the Straw Hat Crew. There was another emotion. Something much stronger. It took his breath away and made his heart swell with it.

It grew to its fullest during their adventures on Thriller Bark, faced with the impenetrable wall that was Kuma. His body moved before he could think, knocking the blonde out of the picture before he could get hurt any further. Sanji had cursed him to hell and back as he fell to the ground, but Zoro didn't mind.

Let him take Luffy's pain.

Not Sanji.

Then his body shook with the force of his captain's trauma, consuming any and all lingering thoughts.

He later recovered, and thankfully, Sanji was quiet about it. Zoro isn't sure why.

Their next island brought about misery in a way he couldn't have prepared for even if someone told him.

Zoro remembers the pain strung along Sanji's expression like it was yesterday, the desperation that pulled at his eyes until they formed small blue beads. He remembers reaching out to that fine hand as it clutched for something, anything to hold onto. An arm, another hand, some hope. It all slips through his fingers, and before he could realize it, Sanji was gone.

Now, in another world, maybe Zoro would've been happy that the blonde menace had finally been banished from his life. However then, given their current situation, it did nothing but rip a hole out of his chest. He remembers grief seizing his body, thinking the man had died right before his eyes. His mind had went dark, his body began to shake, and his eyesight blurred everything a deep red. Zoro wasn't sure if he could ever quite recover from the crushing pain of seeing the object of his affections blink out of existence.

Until he did.

Two years later, when he first caught sight of the blonde man, Zoro thought he was dreaming. He blinked a few times, thinking he'd disappear, but then that familiar head turned around, scowling at him in that jeering way of his. Sanji was different- taller, buffer, stronger; the aura he emitted was one of nothing but raw power. Relief so great crashed into Zoro he almost felt his knees give out. He made it back, he's alive, he's alright. Thank god.

Zoro made his way towards him, too focused on the cook to lose his way, and stopped just shy of an arm's length away from the man. Sanji looked at him questioningly, head cocked to the side, and Zoro just smiles lightly, swallowing down the words he's been practicing for the past twenty-four months.

Confessing right now was a stupid idea.

Seeing Sanji again stirred up the feelings he tried so hard to compress during his training, bringing back this light hearted, giddy feeling of affection. The joy of seeing the other man again was so great that he almost blurted his feelings out without rhyme or reason. He needed to come back down to earth, relax his mind, calm his senses, but it was Sanji. Sanji was here, very much alive, and watching him with those eyes he's had endless dreams about. It's hard to steel himself in his presence.

Zoro closes his mouth, decides against speaking. Now that they were reunited again, he has plenty of time to find just the right moment. And while he waited, he would make sure to protect him. Though Sanji surely didn't need, or frankly, want, his protection, Zoro would sure as hell give it. He wouldn't be able to take him disappearing again.

So when Sanji motions to follow him to the ship, Zoro might be a little _too_ eager to follow.

And maybe he gets lost. And maybe Sanji yells at him, calling him by that nickname of his that he's grown to adore.

But that's just them, how they rolled, and Zoro absolutely loved it. He grins to himself as he happily saunters down the road opposite of Sanji's instructions, reveling in the fiery rage of the blonde hot on his heels.

Man, it felt good to be back.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	36. Lawlu: The 'Interference'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: a wip ive had for ages finally finished.
> 
> tags: ace and luffy don't have the best relationship, law may or may not be toxic

* * *

**The '** **Interference** **'**

* * *

Ace told him that Law was a menace.

Luffy wasn't having any of it.

He packed up all his shit into exactly three bags and heaved them over each shoulder and his front. He wasn't about to sit back and let his brother slander the one good thing that's happened to him. His brother started yelling profanities, and Luffy wasn't having that, either. He stormed out the door in a rage that only Ace could conjure out of him, nostrils flaring. It hurt much more than he let on to leave his family behind; Luffy grew up with the man, watched his back as he watched his. But then Law came in and knocked him off his feet in the best possible way, and things have gone rocky between them ever since.

That love and this love were different.

Ace didn't understand that.

Luffy gave him ample time to try and readjust to the new 'interference' in their life, yet time and time again he's made his point. He doesn't like Law.

Luffy gave him the chance.

"Are you really just leaving me for him?" Ace yells at him as he heaves through the door. "You don't fucking _know_ him, Luffy!"

"I've known him long enough!" he snaps angrily.

"A month isn't nearly enough time to live with someone, god damn it!"

Luffy makes a frustrated sound and throws his hands in the air. "Stop babying me for fuck's sake. Just let me live my life! If you don't approve, then _get out of it!_ "

Ace looks like he slapped him. Luffy at least has the decency to feel a little shame. "I-"

"Don't say anything," Ace says darkly. "You've made your point."

"Ace-"

"I don't wanna hear it," the brother raises a hand, frowning. "You wanna go be that man's plaything? Do it, I won't stop you."

Luffy balls his hands into fists. "For the last fucking time, he's not like that-"

"But when he eventually breaks your heart," Ace cuts, eyes flashing, "don't you dare come running back to me."

Luffy huffs and readjusts the bags on his shoulders, flipping off his brother. "Law isn't going to hurt me."

"Sure he isn't," Ace scoffs.

"He's _not_ ," Luffy confirms with a tone of finality.

His brother shakes his head and sighs from deep in his chest. "You've been warned."

"No need for it," Luffy says flippantly, strolling away from him and down their driveway. "He'll actually take care of me, unlike someone I know."

Ace raised his brows. "He even rubbed that shitty mouth of his off on you, too."

"It looks like it."

The brothers' attention is snapped to a sleek black vehicle parked on the side of the road, its owner leaning against the passenger's side door with crossed arms and an amused expression. He tilts his head, quirking his lips just barely. "Luffy, babe, am I interrupting something?"

"No." Luffy turns to walk towards him, sending one final glower Ace's way. "Let's go."

Ace watches helplessly as Law helps settle Luffy's belongings into the back seats, then opens the door for him to enter. As he sits and Law slams the door shut, he turns and gives Ace a knowing wink. Anger bubbles in the man's chest, hot and wild.

"Hey!" he calls out, but it falls on deaf ears. Law is already in the car, already turning on the engine. Ace makes it down two steps before the man is speeding away from him with his brother in tow, rounding a corner, and out of sight.

Law had taken his brother away, and there was nothing he could do about it. Loss rakes his body, clouds his mind. He stares down the street they disappeared around then sighs again, Luffy's decision weighing heavily on his heart.

"Oh Luffy," he mutters to himself, "when will you realize you've made a mistake?"

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	37. Lawlu: the argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry I haven't updated this is a while. here's a lil something.
> 
> tags: anger, arguments, drama, a little violence

* * *

**the argument**

* * *

“Can you shut the fuck up for once?”

Law whirls on him, golden eyes flashing. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me!” Luffy snaps, slamming his fist on the wall. “Every single time you open you mouth, bullshit comes out-”

“How dare you,” Law snarls, coming closer, “when we both know who the liar is in this relationship.”

“I lie to preserve what little meaning this relationship has left!” Luffy juts a finger in the man’s chest accusingly. “You lie to preserve your ego, you selfish prick!”

“I am not selfish!” the older yells, anger seeping through his voice. “I did everything in my power to help you when you were down, and this is the thanks I get? Coming home from work to just get yelled at?”

“You need to be yelled at sometimes, Law!” Luffy’s voice rises steadily. “You don’t see yourself like I do! The things you do and say, it’s like you don’t care anymore.”

“I do! You’ve just been so wrapped up in Zoro-” Law spits the name like venom.

“Oh brother, here we go,” Luffy rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “He’s a friend, for fucks sake-”

“-that you haven’t had the time to see us!” Law finishes, glaring.

“I would never cheat on you,” Luffy states firmly. “I’m not you.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Luffy?” Law throws his hands in the air. “What the fuck? I’ve been nothing but loyal and now I’m getting accusations!”

“You know you haven’t!” Luffy digs his fists into Law’s shirt and shakes him. “Bonney! That bitch Bonney!”

Law makes an exasperated sound and pushes him away. “We’re colleagues for the final fucking time-”

“Yeah,” Luffy scoffs, clearly unimpressed, “colleagues that fuck each other’s brains out!”

“I’ve done nothing to garner your suspicion!” Law screams in his face. “You’re just being delusional because we haven’t fucked in a while!”

“Like I need your dick to be happy,” Luffy huffs in disgust. “I’ve done well by myself this whole time. You’ve done well with others, I see.”

“Drop the damn subject, Monkey,” Law growls. “I’m tired of hearing about it. It’s not funny.”

Luffy moves before he could even think, fist coming up and punching the hard bone of Law’s jaw. The man sprawls backwards with a cry and lands on the floor, cradling the injured skin gingerly.

“What the hell-”

“We’re done.”

Law’s eyes soften a bit before regaining their hardness. “We’ve been done for a long while, Luffy.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, turning away from him. “This just makes it official. It’s over.”

Law nods numbly from his place on the floor. He doesn’t meet Luffy’s eyes. “Finally. Good.”

“Yes. Good.”

Luffy remains quiet for a stretch of time. “I’m going over your place to get my shit. Then I’m gone.”

“Give me my keys back while you’re at it,” Law intones as he stands, sporting a nasty purple-blue bruise to the right of his goatee. “And my clothes, too.”

He pauses. “Actually, no to the clothes. I don’t want anything that would remind me of you.”

Ouch.

Luffy swallows the pain down and nods curtly. “Fine. I’ll be at our pl- your place. In an hour.”

“Great,” Law says. He turns away from Luffy, shoulders hunched. “Then we can finish this.”

Luffy watches him out the corner of his eye. He remembers massaging the stress right out of those same shoulders, reveling in the sounds Law made as the muscles there relaxed. It’s a foreign sight to see him like this and not in Luffy’s arms, but it’s something he would have to get used to.

Luffy walks out the door first, Law’s gaze on his back.

“Yeah. We can finally end it...” he trails off, voice not conveying the conviction he wished it did.

Luffy absolutely hates that he feels the slightest bit of regret.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	38. Zosan: Whole Cake Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this piece is about the interaction zoro and sanji would have about the fight that transpired in wci. lets pretend they picked up zoro from some island as they're sailing to wano.
> 
> tags: comfort, some angst, canon universe

* * *

**Whole Cake Island**

* * *

“Where’s Sanji?”

Luffy’s expression softens and he flashes him a smile. “He’s in the men’s quarters.”

Zoro’s one good eye slides over to the locked door. “How long has he been in there?”

“For an hour and a half, going on two,” Nami answers for him, walking down a staircase of the Sunny. “He said he wanted to be alone.”

“I don’t give a shit what that dumbass wants,” Zoro grunts, muscled forearm coming to a rest at the swords on his hip. “If he wants to fight me when I walk through the door, then I’ll gladly entertain him.”

Nami makes a face. “Oi, Zoro! Damn it... _Zoro!”_

The swordsman turns on his heel, drowning out the navigator’s protests as he storms over to the men’s quarters. He strains his ears for any sounds inside, but hears nothing. Frowning in confusion, he twists the handle and pushes through with an easy strength, breaking the lock with a loud cracking sound. Wood creaks and groans as it's pulled from metal, and Zoro steps into the threshold, closing the door as best as he could behind him.

The room was empty, or so it seemed on the exterior; Zoro sensed the other man in the far corner of the room, crouched behind some waist high object. It was strange for the cook to appear anything short of cocky and arrogant, so this new side of him was unventured territory. Zoro wasn’t too sure how to proceed.

“Get the hell out of here, Marimo,” Sanji says just loud enough for him to hear. He must’ve known it was him, whether from the broken doorway, or from his peculiar aura. “I don’t want to deal with your bullshit right now.”

The swordsman doesn't move. “What happened on Whole Cake Island?”

“None of your damn business.”

Zoro maneuvers around the furniture in the room, finally standing before the small drawer that Sanji cowered behind. His back was to him, blonde hair a mess, elbows on his knees. His head was sunk in the space between his hands, one of them holding a golden lighter in shaking fingers.

“Go _away_ , Marimo.”

He shakes his head. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Sanji looks at him then, and Zoro’s heart positively drops. He’s been crying. Heavily at that. His eyes are rimmed red and his cheeks were a mess of dried tears, face paler than usual.

The blonde narrows his eye at him in an attempt to seem intimidating. It only makes him look sadder. “Damn it Marimo, why are you always doing shit to get on my last nerves? I said leave me the fuck alone!”

Zoro takes a seat on the other side of the dresser, sighing as he sets his swords on the floor carefully. “You can kick me if that’ll make you feel better.”

“Why would I-” Sanji stops and curses under his breath, flicks his lighter a couple times. “Ah, forget it.”

The two share a long, drawn out silence. Zoro listens to the labored breathing of his crewmate, to the clink of the lighter as he tries and fails to get a light. He’s never been the best with his words, always fumbling his sentences, but his nakama needed him. So he speaks.

“Luffy was hurt,” he begins slowly. “Do you know what happened?”

“He fought some bitch named Katakuri,” Sanji grits, elbowing the dresser so it bumped into Zoro’s spine. “Now leave so you can ask him for details.”

“Some of his injuries looked like they came from your attacks.”

Sanji is silent. Zoro purses his lips. Bingo. “What did you two fight about?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, you’ve gotta,” Zoro huffs. “You wouldn’t fight the captain that seriously if it was for something menial.”

Sanji sniffles and finally gets a light, taking a long, slow drag on his cigarette. When the smoke finally disperses into the air, Sanji sighs. “You’re not gonna leave this alone, are you?”

“Nope,” Zoro says, the smile evident in his voice.

Sanji pauses for a moment before cursing under his breath. “Stupid fucking Marimo, always doing some damn idiotic shit.”

The swordsman ignores the curses flowing out of him, a much better alternative to fighting the man. When Sanji is done, he settles against the cabinet tiredly.

“It's a long story.”

“I've got time.”

“Damn it, why are you so- ugh, _fine!”_ Sanji flicks his lighter, coupling the action with a few more curses. “My family, they're royalty _assholes_. The absolute worst kind of scum to walk the earth. My father, the scoundrel, he wanted me to marry some chick from Big Mom’s family.”

 _Flick._ “I didn't want to, but they blackmailed me into going through with it. I couldn't resist or blood would spill.”

 _Flick._ “Luffy wanted to save me. You know how he is. But I couldn't have Luffy risk his life when I was already done for.”

He snaps it shut. “So...I fought him.”

“I see.” Zoro hums in understanding. “Was there no way around it?

“No, I had to,” Sanji grits, anger lacing into his voice. “Those pieces of shit were dead set of having me marry into that old hag’s family, just for their own selfish desires. I was a scapegoat.”

“But you're here now,” Zoro points out. “And not with Big Mom.”

“Yeah.” Sanji’s head hits the wood, and Zoro can practically see him looking up to the ceiling in deep thought. “Thanks to Luffy’s stubbornness.”

Zoro remains silent for a long period of time. Sanji fighting Luffy was no small matter, but Sanji getting married off to the Charlotte family wasn't either. Just imagining it makes his blood boil— he can't even begin to fathom what Sanji had to go through.

The whole situation seemed delicate, and he didn't want to misspeak and say something he would regret. Instead of offering advice, he brings himself to his feet, stretching his arms above his head.

“It sounds like you guys went through the wringer, huh?”

Sanji snorts from the ground. “That's one way to put it.”

“Tell me you at least got to rough up your family and Big Mom’s a bit while you were there? Gave them a piece of your mind?”

“Yeah, I did,” he says cautiously, puffing out a billow of smoke. “But aren't you angry? I fought Luffy!”

Zoro fixes him with an incredulous look. Despite their constant bickering, he trusted Sanji. He wasn't one for insubordination. Zoro had no right to be angry at him.

“Not out of your own violation, you didn't,” he growls. “I'm more angry at the people who forced you into such a shitty situation.”

At that, Sanji turns to him in complete shock, cigarette hanging loosely between his lips, one visible eyebrow raised to the ceiling.

Zoro balls his hands into shaking fists. “I'm sorry I wasn't there, Sanji.”

The blonde’s lips quiver ever so slightly, as though the words had touched a part of him he's kept tucked away deep inside. Sensing the man needed contact, Zoro inches closer and holds his arms out in an inviting hug. Not obligatory, but there if needed.

“You've been through a lot,” Zoro says softly. “It's okay to let it out.”

Sanji inhales shakily and rises into Zoro’s arms after a slight hesitation, crushing the bigger man between pale arms. He buries his head into the crook of his shoulder, choking on a sob, digging his nails into the meaty muscles of his back. Zoro holds him gently, rubbing reassuring pats up and down his back, saying nothing, knowing nothing needed to be said.

“I've never felt so cornered in my _life_ ,” the blonde chokes through his tears, grip tightening around Zoro’s torso. “I could only do as they told me. I felt so goddamn helpless.”

“It's okay,” Zoro soothes, “it's okay.”

“It's _not!_ I fought our captain and ran away like a coward. I caused so much trouble for everyone, and-”

_“Sanji!”_

The blonde jolts in his arms, and slowly turns his tear stricken face in his direction. Something in Zoro shatters at seeing that expression on the man’s face, but he steels himself, needing to remain a steady pillar of strength for him.

“You're back.” Zoro leans so his forehead brushes against Sanji’s, inhaling his smoke, looking deep into his watery blue irises. “That's all that matters. Okay?”

Sanji blinks slowly, breath hitching. He closes his eyes, and another tear falls down from his lashes. Zoro follows the movement, vaguely wondering how Sanji would react if he tried to wipe it away. Well, he was already pushing his limits by staying and now being so close, what was another step over the edge?

He brings his thumb to gingerly brush the wetness away, frowning slightly as another soon replaces it. It makes his heart ache.

“You're fine. Okay?” Zoro repeats again, just above a soft whisper.

Sanji shudders and nods, lids falling shut.

“Okay.”

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thank you for 4000 hits on these drabbles. I never would’ve thought— 😭❤️


	39. KidLaw: Kid Breaks Up With Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: more heartbreak drabbles. they're cathartic. 
> 
> tags: heartbreak, drinking, pain

* * *

**Kid Breaks Up With Law**

* * *

Law knocks back his drink, and it’s scorching down his throat, but that’s just how he likes it. Lessens the pain in his heart a little.

“Dude, slow down,” Shachi murmurs. “You’re gonna get the headache of a lifetime when you wake up tomorrow.”

He ignores him and motions for the bartender to fill his cup again. “Then I’ll just drink enough so I don’t wake up.”

“Not funny,” Penguin cuts from across the bar. 

Law scoffs and curls his fingers around the refilled drink, bringing it to his lips. What would he know? He hasn’t had his heart broken.

“I’m not trying to be.” Law points a finger at him once he sets the glass down. “I’m just so…”

What... _was_ he without Eustass? He didn’t quite know anymore. At some point, the man and him had blended together so seamlessly— their personalities, their quips, their mannerisms, their preferences, their sex. They bickered like mad dogs yes, but Law was ultimately closer to him than anyone he’s ever known. 

He’s the only one he let inside, that truly understood him. The only one who got his cynical ways and his sarcasm. He’s the only one who would allow him to bury his head into his chest or back and just enjoy his warmth without words, and Eustass would just _get it_. He would lay them down to bed, rubbing comforting circles into his skin, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. The next day he would wake them up with a heated round of sex, and Law would be in an amazing mood the rest of the day, all fatigues of the previous day evaporated.

All stopped with the drop of a hat.

He feels empty.

Law knocks back yet another shot as the memories flood his system. _“Fuck.”_

“Come on Law, you’re done,” Penguin grunts, moving the glass away from him. “Shachi, you come around and support his other side.”

“Sure thing.”

“You guys,” Law slurs, coming to unsteady feet. “Let go of me!”

“Not until you drink some water and lay your ass down,” Shachi says, hooking an arm around his hip. His voice softens. “I hate seeing you like this. Eustass wasn’t good enough for-”

“You shut the fuck up about him, Shachi,” Law growls, threat immemient in his voice. “You don’t know _shit_ about him.”

“He’s found someone else, Law,” Penguin states firmly. “You’ve gotta stop beating yourself up over this.”

“But I can’t,” he mutters, feet dragging across the floor, “I miss him.”

“Oh god, this hurts,” Shachi shakes his head. “It hurts seeing you like this.”

“Let’s get him to the car.”

“Okay.”

Once the coolness of the outside air hits his face, Law realizes he’s been crying. The wind stings at his wet cheeks and sobers his mind just enough for the pain to come back in full force. He sways on his feet before he’s falling, tripping over himself. He leans heavily on Penguin and throws up in some nearby bushes.

“Jesus,” Penguin mutters, jerking away from the mess Law created. “That’s fucking vile.”

Law shakes, hands on his knees, tears blurring his vision. “God, I miss him so much my heart physically hurts. I feel like I’m dying.”

Shachi and Penguin exchange brief looks of concern. “Hey Law, we’re gonna stay over your place tonight, okay? Just in case you need us.”

Law glares at them. “Who I _need_ is Eustass.”

“But he’s not coming back!” Penguin marches over to Law and stands him upright, trying not to be too harsh seeing as the man seemed so broken.

“He’s not coming back,” he repeats quietly. “He’s gone. But we’re here. And we’ll always be. Right, Shachi?”

The man puffs out his chest and gives Law his most convincing smile. “Yeah!”

“So lighten up and give yourself a break okay?” Penguin’s hold is gentle, as though handling delicate glass. 

Law removes his hands from his shoulders. “I can’t,” he whispers.

There’s no saving glass that’s already been shattered.

Law stumbles over to their car without help, sniffling softly to himself all the way. “He’s too far gone, isn’t he?” Shachi asks dejectedly.

“Yeah…he is,” Penguins affirms, watching his best friend of over a decade currently fall apart under the swell of heartbreak. 

“If I ever find that Eustass fellow, I’m punching him in the goddamn throat,” Shachi growls, anger balling his fists, shaking with the force of it, “no one should have to go through what Law is going through.”

“But he broke up with Law,” Penguin reminds him. “No foul play. There’s nothing much Law, or us for that matter, can do.”

Shachi gives him an incredulous look. “Who the fuck just gives up _Law?”_

Penguin sighs, watching Law’s hunched silhouette in the car. “I have no idea. An idiot, that’s for sure.”

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	40. Lawlu: law's mcdonalds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: another depressing one. this is just me projecting onto law lol. it kind of ends wholesomely though.
> 
> tags: depression, law is going through it, brief mention of suicide, luffy is a delivery boy

* * *

**law's mcdonalds**

* * *

Law can't feel anything.

He's numb and he's broken and he's been here before— countless times. But unlike those moments, he just can't seem to shake this one. It just continues to consume him, break him, make him weak, wreck his soul. His heart aches at the depression eating away at him. He wants it to stop but he's so far gone, he's clueless as to how to mend it. He doesn't even know where to begin when it comes to mending.

To heal he would need something to put the blame on, but there's no one factor he could point at and proclaim the culprit. So he lives with it as best he can, if slugging day through day could be called living. He's sought help and went through all that, he's been through it all, but it didn't end up working. The pills he's been prescribed have worn off. He doesn't take them as much anymore.

Today's no different.

He wakes up feeling like shit, he works feeling like shit, he goes to sleep feeling like shit, and then the cycle repeats again. He's honestly tired of it, wishes he could break out of it somehow, whether it be through death or through some wild force coming in to wreck the mundane cycle he has the misfortune of calling his life. But the odds of either happening were slim. Law didn't hold his breath. He's rather it run out.

The delivery boy with his daily McDonald's was shorter than him, brighter, more _here_ than he was. Probably the type to shout his dreams and aspirations with a big grin and an even bigger heart. It kind of makes him sick, but he doesn't question him much when he comes baring food.

"Here's your order!" he gushes, proudly holding out the bag and drink.

Law takes the items, not sparing the guy a second glance, and turns around back to his apartment. The delivery boy had the audacity to stick his foot in the door right as it's about to close, mein pinched in determination.

Law looks to the impending limb, then back up to the boy, thoroughly annoyed. "May I help you?"

"Are...you okay?" he asks, and fuck, it's like he sees right through Law, to the fragility, the uncertainty.

Law contemplates giving him a straight answer for all of half a second before he decides to go with his defense mechanism.

Anger.

"Fuck off," he grits. "I don't know you."

"My name is Luffy!" the boy offers, a sly smile curling his lips.

Law stares at him deadpan. "That doesn't help."

Luffy shrugs. "Well now that you know my name, we're kind of like friends, don't you think?"

There's not one person Law can think of who has the mentality of a two year old, but if he had to pick, it'd definitely be this weirdo. It's beginning to get old though— Law was hungry and his food was getting cold. He didn't want to be partaking in this conversation for much longer.

"Do you plan on making me wait even longer before I get to eat?" Law inquiries as rudely as possible, trying to get the message across that he wants him gone.

It's like talking to a brick wall. "Oh, sorry, don't mind me! I'll just come in and-"

"No."

"Please?"

"Dude," Law glares at him now. "What's your problem? I'll call the fucking cops if you don't get the hell away from me."

The threat seems to go over well. Luffy gives pause for a few seconds, unsure of what to do next. He regains his confidence in the next breath however, and gives Law a smile so gleaming bright he has to look away.

"I just want to cheer you up!" Luffy says. "You look down."

"And that's your problem why?" Law doesn't bother denying the claims, he's sure it's as evident as the tattoos on his skin. Stark and dark in contrast to everyone around him, easy to pick apart.

"I dunno," Luffy admits. He hums in thought for a moment. "I just have a feeling you needed a picker-upper."

Law thinks the guy either has a screw loose or has a crazy stroke of genius in him— maybe a combination of both— because his ministrations _work_. It doesn't solve anything by a long shot, but he proved to be a sizable distraction from his problems at the moment. And fucking _hell_ did he need a distraction.

Luffy starts to bound away from him, leaving Law in the doorway, and Law's looking out after him, pondering. He clutches the doorframe and curses to himself, knowing in his mind he'll regret the decision, but knowing in his gut he won't. Hopes he won't.

"Luffy?"

The boy turns, an undeniable hopefulness to his features.

Law sighs and steps aside, pushing open the door to his humble abode. "Come on in."

Smiling wide, the boy gives a small whoop before saddling up to the door, giving Law an elbow to the side before entering his home. Law sighs and closes the door behind him, knowing full well letting someone as chaotic as Luffy into his life was probably the worst thing he could've done for himself.

Well, he asked for it, didn't he? Guess it was time to reap what he sowed.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	41. Lawlu: Luffy's Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: a cute piece that ends tragically bc idk how to not write sad stuff
> 
> tags: pining!luffy, poor luffy is just so confused, confession of feelings, light angst, rejection

* * *

**Luffy's Feelings**

* * *

Luffy isn't really one for sexual desires. It just wasn't his style— everything he felt in regards to relationships with other people was felt with a platonic edge. It wasn't that he didn't feel attraction, he simply didn't care for it.

At least, not until he met Trafalgar Law.

The man had swaggered into his life with finesse, charming smile bright and captivating aura enticing, and Luffy, well, he fell harder than he ever thought possible. He was everything Luffy was not, yet they just _clicked_. Their personalities meshed together like some match made in Heaven, and damn it all, it was making him start to feel things he's never felt before.

When he first got butterflies, he thought he had a stomach ache.

It was one afternoon when Law was helping him study, because he sucks at things like math and physics, and Law's always been the smart one in their friendship. Law had chastised him for getting something wrong— god, Luffy can't even remember what, he was so distracted by his beauty— and he had looked at him with those golden eyes of his, and Luffy's stomach started _aching_. In a good way.

He held his stomach in confusion, and Law had asked him what was wrong, but he couldn't answer. He had no idea how to. Maybe it was a passing feeling. When he relayed this to Law, the man just laughed it off. Maybe it was.

It wasn't. Luffy just didn't know what butterflies were at that point.

The next time something happened was when they were eating at a restaurant.

They were celebrating Law getting a job as a surgeon. It's been his dream job for a while, and Luffy was ecstatic for the man. He deserved it after all his hard work.

He was eating spaghetti sloppily like the ever-hungry creature he was, sauce a mess on his face. The amount of pasta he inhaled would make an Italian man jealous, and he kept up the pace like he was starved for it. He remembers Law grimacing at the display before sighing, giving up any hope of telling him to slow down. At one point, Luffy must've had too much on his face, because Law looked down at his cheeks and pursed his lips. Told him to clean himself up a little. When Luffy refused, Law decided to do it himself. He reached over and wiped off the mess with a gentle swipe of the thumb.

When Luffy's cheeks flushed red, he thought he had a fever.

The stomach ache came back in full force, and he shifted, uncomfortable from the new developments. Law seemed to ignore his distress, focusing on wiping at Luffy's face with a napkin instead. The touch was like a lighter to wood, and Luffy was absolutely burning.

Things were starting to piece together in Luffy's head.

Somehow, someway, he may or may not have certain feelings for a certain someone, and it was _weird_. So incredibly strange of him. The stomach ache and fire on his face persisted for a long time after that incident, and after an awkward conversation with Ace, it's confirmed that those were butterflies, and that he was blushing.

It's a strange and new development to Luffy, but he survived. Oh, he pushed through. It wasn't debilitating yet, and Luffy was a fighter. He wouldn't the emotions slow him down, even if they did take him by surprise at times.

But then Law smiled, he's sure he had a _heart attack_.

Law _rarely_ smiles. Smirks from time to time? Sure. But big, genuine, _goofy_ smiles? Never. So when he smiled ( _and_ laughed! It's a miracle) at one of Luffy's stupid jokes, Luffy damn near thought he would combust his heart beat so hard. He felt himself burning up as well, and then those damn butterflies started fluttering around in his stomach, and everything was mounting to a peak within him, and he didn't know what to do. Wasn't sure how to deal with these feelings.

Law had no idea of his power. One smile and Luffy was putty in his hands, pliable and adaptable. It was almost unfair, Law's hold over him, and the man didn't even know. Luffy's never experienced something like this before, but he _does_ know that telling Law his feelings could potentially ruin their friendship. Everything he's experienced up until now was platonic, after all— it was all he knew. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin that.

So he's quiet and stays quiet. Keeps his blushing, his butterflies, his fluttering heart all to himself. Luffy likes it this way, makes it easier to manage. Of course, he was not the best at this though, Law being the insanely attractive man he was, but he keeps it mostly under wraps. That is, of course, until he can't anymore.

Law is perceptive.

"Do you like me?"

The question throws Luffy off, makes his eyes open wide. "What?" he croaks.

Law places his chin in his hand, head tilted. "Like, _like_ like me?"

Luffy blinks rapidly. "I don't...I don't know what you mean."

"I just kinda get..." Law makes a gesture with his hands, then smiles softly at Luffy. "Vibes, you know?"

Luffy can't help but blush at the affection in his voice. It's soft, gentle. "I…"

"I find it cute, you know." Law sends him a reassuring glance. "Quite flattering, actually."

It shouldn't, but that gets Luffy's hopes up. God, does it get his hopes up. "So..?"

"But I'm sorry Luffy," Law intones sadly, "I can't return your feelings."

The rejection stings. Makes his stomach drop to the floor. There's nothing quite like it, this empty feeling in the pit of his being. His head swims with hurt and it makes him woozy with it, but he clenches his jaw and takes it. At least Law let him down easy.

"Okay," Luffy whispers, nodding, closing his eyes against the harsh reality of it all. "Okay."

Law comes close and squeezes his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." _It's not._

"I hope we can still be friends though," Law says, hopeful, and it's so _easy_ for him to say that. He doesn't feel the crushing attraction that Luffy does.

Luffy only nods numbly. "Yeah. I hope so."

Luffy isn't really one for sexual desires. Honest. When he first got butterflies, he thought he had a stomach ache. When his cheeks flushed red, he thought he had a fever. And when Law smiled, he's sure he had a heart attack. He wasn't sure about what it all meant then, but he's sure now.

He wants Law.

There's no way he could maintain a friendship with him without craving more.

Law leaves him then, exits the room, and Luffy is left alone. The silence only cements his rejection, etching it into his veins. He rubs at his teary eyes and sighs heavily.

"What did I expect," he mutters to himself sadly, "that he'd feel the same? How stupid."

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	42. Lawlu: Law on Lawlu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: writing this made me laugh.
> 
> tags: modern au, crack, breaking the fourth wall, law kinda gay panics, humor, did I mention crack

* * *

**Law on Lawlu**

* * *

"Law?"

The man looks up lazily from his position on the couch. "Yeah?"

Luffy looks down at his phone, snickering. "You might want to come look at this."

Law sighs and gets up with some effort. "I swear, if this is another one of your damn _memes-_ "

"It's not, for fuck's sake." Luffy rolls his eyes. "Just come here."

Law leans over his shoulder and stares at his screen. Then continues staring. Then turns a light shade of red. He snatches the phone out of Luffy's hands and starts scrolling, mouth falling open at the contents of the twitter feed.

"What the hell is this?" he bellows, eyes widening at a particular rated E picture. "What the fuck is a 'lawlu'?"

"I dunno," Luffy says with a light laugh, "but I think people like us together, so they kinda just-"

Realization hits Law then. "Oh my god. Is this what you kids call 'shipping'?"

"I'm not a kid," Luffy grumbles, "and yeah, pretty much."

Law's brows continue going up and up. "How...are you not affected by any of this? I mean I just saw...oh god, the _get-up_ you were in, there were chains and, and _plugs_ , and-"

Law looks at him incredulously. "The things I was doing to you? What do these horny ass people take me for? Good god."

"I've seen some fanfiction of us too," Luffy shrugs, as if it's no big deal. "There's a shit ton."

"Fanfiction?" Law sets Luffy's phone down. "Like _stories?"_

The younger nods slowly, like the fact is elementary. "There's thousands."

Law nearly chokes on air. " _Thou-"_

"And countless fanart, too. I find it kind of hot," Luffy laughs and grabs his phone, continuing to scroll through his feed. "Like this user, 'misstraffy'-"

Law narrows his eyes at the screen. "Why are they using my last name? I'm not married to anyone."

"-says 'lawlu is the reason I breathe. I eat, drink, and sleep lawlu. I wake thinking about lawlu. I go about my day thinking of lawlu. And just when I don't think I've thought enough thoughts about thinking of lawlu, I think of them again. Lawlu supremacy. I love them'."

Law can't help but blow out air at the ridiculousness of it all. "They like us together."

"Seems so."

"Why?"

Luffy looks down at his phone. "They think it's cute."

Law sinks his head into his hands. "The internet was a mistake."

Luffy chuckles and continues scrolling. "Hey it could be worse."

Law scoffs. "How? There's porn of me- of _us-_ on the internet."

"Well, at least there's no one reading it," Luffy states proudly.

"No one reads it? I seriously doubt that." Law pauses. "Wait a minute..."

He looks around, then finds the camera lens in the corner of the room. "You."

The younger of the two looks confused. "Law, what're you-"

"I fucking knew it," Law shakes the camera, and you feel your body jerk with the movements. "Stop reading porn of us!"

Luffy comes to his side, grabbing his arm. "Law stop messing with the fourth wall or you're gonna break it!"

"I'll do what I damn well please!" Law reaches through and grabs your chin harshly, cheeks squished together by inky fingers. "We're not together! Stop making content about us!"

"I mean," Luffy whistles behind him, "we _did_ fuck a few times."

Law glares over his shoulder. "That's entirely platonic!"

"You told me to stay by your side forever, I'm not sure if that counts-"

"Arugh, shut up!" Law returns to you, golden eyes accusing. "I know you're watching us right now, thinking we're cute or some shit, but let me tell you, we're _not_."

"You should see him when he's sleeping," Luffy calls out to you, "he's _adorable_ , like a baby. Oh, we sleep in the same bed, too."

Law groans. "Luffy you're not helping!"

"Does it matter? I think we're cute, let them do what they wanna do!"

"But I'm not the asshole mafia boss they paint me out to be!"

"At least you're not the one always getting emotionally manipulated!"

"Guys, guys, chill," you say, holding up your hands. "I think we can come to an understanding here."

"You can speak?" Law questions.

"I guess? The author kinda threw this in out of nowhere," you say, shrugging. "Anyway, I think I can propose a compromise."

Luffy crosses his arms and Law doesn't look impressed. "Go on," the older bodes.

"I think this would easily be solved..." you say, pointing at the two of them, "if you simply make out. That's usually what precedes the happily ever after ending in fairytales right?"

"This isn't a fairytale," Law rolls his eyes, "this is real life."

"Actually," you say with a sly grin, "this is all-"

"What, are you gonna say we're all fictional characters or some shit?"

Luffy taps Law's arm. "Listen babe, I've got some bad news for you-"

"He even called you babe!" you point out. "How are you not married?"

"Married?" Law blinks in surprise. "No way I'm getting married anytime soon."

"Please?" Luffy begs, tugging on his arm, pouting all the while.

Law sighs. He can't resist his gorgeous eyes. "Fine. Let's do it tomorrow."

You look on with a sense of pride. "So if you're getting married, then you're fine with us shipping you two?"

Law waves you off. "Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm pretty much bound to this idiot either way. As long as there's nothing emotionally draining, I don't mind."

You whistle mindlessly, staring off to the side, hiding all the fics with 'angst' as a tag. "Oh. Of course. Right."

Law glares at you. "That was suspicious."

Luffy points a finger. "Sus!"

Seems like it's your time to go. "I'll be there for the wedding! Make sure to kiss there instead!"

"Hey!" Law yells. "Come back here!"

You jump back through the fourth wall and back into your room, sighing at the comfortable feeling of your bed. As the characters return to being words on the screen, you feel a bit of loss, but also renewed peace. You fixed Law's opinion on lawlu as a ship. Everyone should be proud. Luffy certainly was. You're glad you were able to set things right before making it back to your universe.

Now that things are over, you slowly fall asleep, light from the screen glaring, time ticking just past three am.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	43. Zosan: zoro wants him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: zosan (sanzo?) after years
> 
> tags: rich!sanji, pining!zoro, zoro is slightly ooc, parties, zoro WANTS

* * *

**zoro wants him**

* * *

He was blonde and had a curly brow. Long, lean legs that stood at about his height. Broad shoulders, a sharp jawline, an expensive suit, numerous rings and watches— the guy was filthy rich, Zoro could tell. The man carried himself with a finesse and class that he could never hope to achieve. But these facets of the man aren't what pulls him in. It's those hypnotizing blue eyes.

Zoro was a man who knows what he wants when he sees it, and the blonde at the party with a pretty brunette on his arm was definitely a _want_. He keeps sneaking glances over his shoulder to the pretty thing laughing, gorgeous lips opening wide to accommodate the bubbling guffaws escaping him. But the blonde was way out of his league. Zoro knows this, but he craves regardless. Countless fantasies with the man sprawled across his bed flit across his mind, and he indulges in them shamelessly.

"Do you want to talk to him? You keep looking over there."

"No, Luffy," Zoro sighs, brought back to reality, "I'll just keep my distance."

"Are you sure?" Luffy questions, peering over his form to the blonde. "I think he's looking in this direction. Oh, now he's coming."

Zoro turns to his friend in surprise. "What do you mean he's com-"

"I presume you're Roronoa." It's not phrased as a question.

When the sexy baritone greets his ears, Zoro actually shudders. He turns and is immediately met with gorgeous azure eyes, and suddenly, it's a bit harder to pull in air.

He gulps with some effort. "I am."

"I'm Sanji, nice to meet you." He sticks out a hand. "I've heard a lot about you through my girlfriend, Nami."

Zoro all but deflated. He hadn't even said a single thing yet, but rejection hit him like a slap in the face. So the woman from earlier _was_ a girlfriend.

Fuck.

But Zoro was a man who always got what he wanted, and he wanted _him_. It would happen sooner or later, Zoro would ensure it. Despite his determination, it didn't erase the harsh sting of reality. Ignoring the growing pit of pain in his stomach, he grabs the offered hand with a firm grip.

"...I see."

"Yes," Sanji lilts, "I'm glad to finally put a face to a name."

Zoro drops his hand and watches the blonde curiously. "So? Is there anything you want from me?"

"No," Sanji responds, "just...wanted to see your face. It was nice meeting you, _Zoro_."

His name on the blonde's lips causes shivers to run down his back. Zoro wanted to hear what Sanji would sound like when he said his name breathlessly, when he moaned it, when he cried it out from pleasure.

Zoro pushes his roaming thoughts to the back of his mind. "You too."

When Sanji walks away, Luffy walks up and elbows him in the side. "You were totally ogling him."

"Was not."

"Was too. I almost left just so you two could get a room."

Zoro raises his eyebrows. "'Two'?"

"Yeah," Luffy nods, "he wasn't exactly keeping his eyes to himself, either."

"Stupid," Zoro scoffs, "he's with someone already."

Luffy hums thoughtfully as he watches Sanji return to his lover. "That might be true, but I know what I saw."

Zoro can't help the tendril of hope scuttling about in his gut. What if Luffy was right? Then maybe he _did_ have a chance at getting the blonde in his sheets. Just the thought of it is enough to get him grinning like a madman. What Zoro wants, Zoro gets, and this was definitely not an exception.

So maybe Luffy did have something going for him.

"Let's hope you saw right, Luffy," Zoro says, smirking across the room, "because he's already mine."

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	44. KidLaw: kid's feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just love kid
> 
> tags: kid is kind of a tsundere, canon universe if u squint, basically just emotions on law

* * *

**kid's feelings**

* * *

Kid didn't have _feelings._

He _didn't_ , and anyone who thought differently could suck on a gun as he pulled the trigger. Emotions were unbecoming of him; he simply wasn't one for feelings and all that mushy bullcrap. He simply lived for himself and his crew, and that's about it.

Until Trafalgar Law came into his life.

He hated everything about the guy on first glance, and knew that the man felt the same way about him. They mixed like oil and water, totally incompatible. Every time he saw the man, he wanted to do nothing but punch him in his stupidly handsome face. And such opportunity came frequently- they _always_ seemed to keep meeting, and to say it irked the red headed captain greatly was a vast understatement.

He wanted nothing to do with Trafalgar, but at the same time, there was an undeniable attraction there. That's what annoyed him the most. There was a pull he had to the other captain for reasons he couldn't explain. But he keeps this to himself. _No_ , he doesn't feel anything for the shitty doctor. Absolutely nothing. Except hatred, of course.

Killer teases him about it constantly. Kid would tell him to shove it up his ass.

It's _his_ secret. No one had the right to laugh at that, even if it was Killer. His little crush on Trafalgar would fade away eventually, if not soon. No worries. Things would go back to normal.

Hopefully.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	45. Lawlu: hurt this bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love heartbroken law so much.
> 
> tags: angst, pining!Law

* * *

**hurt this bad**

* * *

When Luffy told him he was dating Roronoa, he didn't know it would hurt this bad.

And to be honest, Law was a trooper for keeping it together that day. Held his ground like a champ, when in reality, all he wanted to do was fall through it. He felt his heart break and his mind fall apart, but at least he didn't cry. He felt the sting of tears, but he didn't let a single one loose. He's that composed. Yes, he was that in control of his emotions.

Luffy was the embodiment of sunshine itself when he told him too, as if everything was right in the world now that he was with _him_ and not Law, as if it was his _destiny_ to be with Roronoa. Of course. That's just how he is. And Law still loved him for it, like the lovestruck fool he was. It's a shame his feelings would go unreturned. He'd just have to live with the pain, he guesses.

Law wonders when his happiness depended so much on the guy.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	46. Lawlu: clueless love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this was gonna go angsty but then it ended up fluffy
> 
> tags: fluff, pining!Law, luffy is clueless, but not for long, canon universe

* * *

**clueless love**

* * *

Law knew he was in trouble the moment he saw the boy at Sabaody.

He's a lively little thing, shorter than him, smile wide and aura bright. Monkey D. Luffy was the epitome of happiness, his polar opposite. But opposites attract, right? Or something along those lines, because Law fell _hard_.

But Luffy wasn't one for romance. He was for adventure and kicking butt and being, well. Not interested in him. It's so different from his countless amours throughout the Grand Line that Law almost has to do a double take anytime he realizes just how bad he wants him. He was used to being sought, not being the one doing the seeking.

So when he later discovered that Luffy was dying in the middle of a war, of course he couldn't just wait around. He decided to set sail right away. His vision tunneled to nothing else but saving Luffy at that time, and he had no reason other than his debilitating crush. _Anyone else would've done it_ , is what he told himself to justify the spur of the moment decision, dragging his poor crew with him.

But it seems to have checked out though. Two years later, after leaving him to heal, Law sees him again. Pure coincidence. Or was it?

Doesn't matter. Law didn't want to sweat the small stuff.

After a desperate phone call to his crew on Zou ("Fuck, he's here, he's _here_ , Bepo, _fuck_ , he's-" "Captain, good god, go confess to him already!"), he discovered a way to ask out Luffy that wasn't as unbecoming of him as a straight up confession. An alliance. It was perfect.

And Luffy had said yes.

Now, exactly how that led to them fucking about a month later, Law has _no idea_. But their constant bickering turned out to be flirting, and their contrasting personalities clicked like no other. One night, some things just led to another, and next thing knows, he's pounding Luffy against the railing of the Thousand Sunny. In broad moonlight.

They later shambled to Law's quarters. Law has the decency to at least provide a bed for their first time, after all.

Now, however, is the morning after. Law lay in his bedroom in the Polar Tang with Luffy wrapped around him several times, snoring away into the cleft of his shoulder. His mind wanders to the previous night, and he actually blushes. It was the most mind blowing experience he's had to date. He's never felt so whole afterwards.

Luffy turns in his sleep, a murmured "Torao" on his lips, drooling away on his pillow, but looking a beautiful mess.

Law smiles warmly and kisses his temple, tattooed thumb caressing his cheek. "Oh god," he whispers, "I've fallen so hard."

Luffy doesn't make a sound, continuing to snore away. Law chuckles softly, heart full, and makes himself comfortable before quickly drifting off into a content sleep.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	47. Lawlu: what happened to us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is more of a wip if anything. I can def see myself working on this more in the future, but no promises!
> 
> tags: angst, post-smut, heartbreak, luffy suffering as per usual, and ofc it's law's fault

* * *

**what happened to us?**

* * *

Luffy isn't sure why he allowed Law to fuck him over and still welcomed him back into his bed. It's almost laughable how easily he opened his legs for the man. Law just has this _hold_ on him, has him in this trance that he can't break free of no matter what happens. Law was his Achilles heel, his vice, his curse, and his blessing all at once. Law was both the angel on his left and the demon on his right. Law was…

Well, his everything.

Law pulls out and crashes beside him, panting curses from reddened lips. "Jesus, you're fucking good," he groans, licking his lips and giving his softening cock a few pumps. "I want you all over again."

Luffy sniffles, vision still teary from their heated lovemaking. He has always been good at sex, and this time was no exception. Mind blowing pleasure was a given when he was with Law; the man knew exactly how to make him feel good, make him bend to his will, make him completely _submit_. But there was still this part of him that felt empty, something in his consciousness that told him this was wrong on so many levels.

They were no longer an item. So why were they still having sex?

Luffy sits up and winces, the ache in his backside almost overbearing. Law had not been gentle, as he usually isn't, but today was particularly bad. Luffy shifted to alleviate the ache in his spine slightly. It was fine. The pain is enough to distract him from their less than ideal situation.

He turns to his right, about to address the statement, only to find that Law has fallen fast asleep. Soft snoring greets his ears, and Luffy has the audacity to feel slighted. The man chased after his own pleasure and his own pleasure alone, and once he obtained it, he drifted off. Aftercare was also nonexistent in his case. Not that Luffy required it per se, but it would've been nice. This was not news to Luffy, so why did he feel this way this time?

Blinking back the awful sting of tears, Luffy gets up from the bed on shaky feet. He wobbles with some effort to Law's bathroom to take a quick shower. Rinse the man off of him.

He may or may not have cried under the hot stream of water.

He would never admit it, but he was much more hurt than he let on. It was okay though.

Today would be the last time.

When his shower is done, he exits the steamy room to find Law curled into the space where Luffy once occupied, as if chasing his body heat. As if craving his touch.

Luffy visibility recoiled at the scene. Law was a sick man. He always took, and never gave.

He grabs his scattered clothes from where they were thrown around the room and tosses them into his bag, then changes into the extras he brought along with him. After he gets dressed, he looks over to Law again. He still slept away soundly, not a care in the world. Luffy's nose crinkles in disgust.

Bitch.

Luffy leaves without another word, closing the door behind him softly.

Unbeknownst to Luffy, the man was indeed awake the entire time. Faking sleeping was a talent of his. After Luffy leaves, Law sits up in bed with a sigh.

"I knew he'd sneak away," he whispers, closing his eyes tiredly. He rubs his neck and looks off to the side. "Was it something I did? Said?"

The room doesn't answer him, as it never does. Law purses his lips and returns back to laying down, features tugged down in frustration. "God, what happened to us..?"

* * *

I wrote more on this drabble here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481148>

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	48. Lawlu: FWB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: it's been a while, huh? hope you still enjoy regardless <3
> 
> tags: FWB, angst, pining!Luffy

* * *

**FWB**

* * *

They've been friends for five years, and been fucking for one.

Luffy still hasn't confessed, and doesn't think he ever would.

Because that's the one rule in friends with benefits, right? Don't catch feelings. And it should've been easy, their relationship having been platonic for so long, but Luffy tends to cling. He's clingy. He admits it.

He'd always be when it came to Law.

So what if Law cards his hands through his hair after a thorough fucking, and what if he kisses his head, whispers sweet nothings into his ear? It's all in good fun, right? Just a part of their mandatory aftercare, right?

Luffy thinks he's going insane.

He won't be able to keep the act up much longer if Law keeps doing things like this to his heart.

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	49. Lawlu: Luffy Loved Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I found this in one of my wips and decided to post. i'll probably expand on this............within the year?
> 
> tags: drama, pining!Luffy, some angst, luffy's so smitten poor boy

* * *

**Luffy Loved Him**

* * *

Luffy loved him.

He realized it after their third date, swimming at the neighborhood pool in the summer. Law was laughing as he splashed water on him, actually carefree for once, and it's like a switch went off in his head.

Oh.

Law smiled at him as his laughter subsided, and Luffy's weak heart skipped a beat. Or several.

_Oh._

Luffy fell in love easily, he knew, but damn. This time it felt real.

 _Had_ felt real.

See, Luffy was a man who never knew what he wanted. He's been in countless relationships, each doomed to fail because Luffy can't fucking choose what type of human he wanted to be with. And it's not their fault in the slightest, it's usually Luffy's. He doesn't mean any harm _,_ honest, it's just his personality is just so raw and open. He doesn't leave much of his thoughts to the imagination, and his bluntness tends to piss people off.

But not Law.

Yes, that was his name. Trafalgar Law, twenty-six years old, a tattoo artist who dropped out of med school. He was cynical and sarcastic to a tee, yet his mind was sharper than his tongue. He was incredibly intelligent, an area that Luffy lacked in terribly, and had a personality that scared most off. It's kind of like Luffy's, but the complete opposite. It's scary, their compatibility. Maybe Law didn't feel it when they were together, but Luffy did. God, Luffy did.

Three dates in and he's helplessly in love.

God must absolutely _loathe_ him.

* * *

_twitter:[misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)_


	50. Zosan: Something Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE NOTE AT END; THIS WILL BE MY LAST ONE!!
> 
> tags: bdsm insinuation, zoro is like ???, sanji is like ;))

Sanji rummages through his bag, worry tensing up the lines in his shoulders. Zoro watches his back, eyes pensive, brows raised in honest curiosity. When Sanji returns, it’s with something large, black, and long.

Zoro swallows. Sanji looks at him almost pleadingly.

“Babe,” he begins, softly as if to seduce, “I wanna try something different tonight.”

Zoro glances down at the object in his hands with sight apprehension.

  
It’s a  _ whip. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I won't be updating this drabbles/oneshot fic anymore! I've been dry on writing lately, and can't find the enthusiasm I had when first starting out. I might update if i have a drabbles/oneshot idea but i honestly dont see it happening. But the fact that I was able to punch out 50 is still something!! there are many from here that I'll come back to for expansion purposes, but until then, this fic is *completed*. thank you guys so much for reading!! Im so grateful <3


End file.
